


Come Undone

by EloquentDossier



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (also known as), (for very minor things), (in that Reid smells like Hotch because Hotch bonds with him), (kinda-sorta), (partially because of the accidental bonding), (which means), Accidental Bonding, Alpha Aaron, Alpha!Hotch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blow Jobs, Eventual Happy Ending, Fairy Godmother Rossi, Fairy Godmother-in-Training Blake, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hotch and Reid Need to Use Their Words, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, No mpreg, Omega Spencer, One-sided bonding, Reid Has Flaws Too, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scent Marking, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Sassy Duo, Things get better before they get worse before they get better, UST, Understanding Reid, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, after the porn comes plot, and his ever-faithful sidekick, and possibly also, chapter 19 is in Rossi's view and features, everything would go so much smoother, if only everyone could read Hotch as well as Rossi, omega!Reid, there is an actual unsub, whose name is not mutually unrequited love, with a side of Blossi if you squint, with random moments of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer Reid forgot to take his suppressants two mornings in a row, it really shouldn't have been a big deal.  He had them in his bag at the hotel, and as long as he took one that evening, he'd be fine.  What he couldn't have prepared for, however, was the lab the latest victim worked at going into an at least twenty-four-hour-lockdown while he was in it.</p><p>When Aaron Hotchner was asked to aid his subordinate through what would otherwise be an agonizing heat, he'd had several reservations, one of which had been the consent issue: Omegas couldn't legally consent to sex during a heat unless it was twenty-four hours in advance.  With every concern rebutted logically (because <i>of course</i> the Bureau had an Agent Consent form in case of emergencies), he finally agreed.</p><p>Of all the possible repercussions, however, neither man expected the one they received.</p><p>xxx</p><p><i>Or</i> that one time no one expected the Alpha to accidentally bond to the Omega while the Omega remained unaffected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been intrigued by A/B/O fics and have been sitting on this idea for a while, even in other fandoms. But it never seemed to really work, or I couldn't set it up the way I wanted because of the characters. I think I've finally found the one it'll work with, so I'm gonna give it a shot.
> 
> This first chapter is simply the setup for the next one, so there's not any smut yet. I've never found any "rules" for how things work in Omegaverse, so I have my own little world going on, and I hope I get the chance to explore it fully.
> 
> As usual, nothing is beta'd.

Spencer Reid should have known he was going to have a bad day the moment he woke up late and had to scramble around his apartment to get ready on time—something that resulted in him spilling coffee all over his last clean white dress shirt and left him with no choice but to nab a purple one, considering those were the only other clean shirts he had. He made a mental note to do a load of laundry when he got home because he really hated how self-conscious the purple ones made him feel. It was almost like he was screaming for everyone to look at him when he really wanted the exact opposite.

When he came tripping into the conference room five minutes late, he felt his already-flushed face flush even more and cleared his throat. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept and then had to change clothes because I spilled coffee on myself," he blurted, slipping into the only vacant seat and slumping down in it. Even having slept in on accident, he was still tired.

There were a few curious, scrutinizing looks sent his way that made him shift uncomfortably and try to make himself smaller in his seat, and that was thankfully when Hotch suggested, "Perhaps we should continue. If he has any questions, we can address them on the jet."

Reid sent the older man a fleeting, appreciative smile that went mostly unnoticed, and thankfully the rest of the briefing went off without a hitch.

That wasn't the end of his problems, however. At one point while he was walking back to his seat on the jet, the plane had tilted without warning and caused him to stumble and fall to the side, knocking his jaw against one of the armrests hard enough that he knew he'd have a bruise later. JJ had asked if he was all right, and after a small amount of fussing, he had been allowed to slump embarrassedly into his seat.

And then at the police station, Reid had gone to get coffee for everyone and burnt his hand on the coffee pot. His yelp had drawn Hotch into the break area, and the Alpha had quirked a brow at him curiously. Reid had whined out an apology and started searching for a first aid kit, and Hotch had simply sighed almost fondly and gathered the coffee cups for the rest of the team, an action that only made Reid feel even more humiliated for some reason.

So it _really_ shouldn't have surprised Reid that the moment he suddenly realized why he had been feeling off all day was when he, Prentiss, and Hotch were looking through a victim's workplace in a lab—and at that exact moment, a loud siren started blaring. The sound made Reid jolt in surprise, and then he felt dread pool in his stomach once he recognized just which siren that was. "No. No, no, no," he whispered. He was vaguely aware of Prentiss touching his arm, and he swung his head around to look for Hotch.

Hotch was standing across the room, talking almost angrily with one of the scientists standing there. His posture was stiff and his lips were pressed together when he finally turned around and made his way back to them just as the siren stopped. "That sound apparently means one of the labs had a potentially fatal substance go airborne, so we're likely to be sealed inside until further notice. No one and nothing comes or leaves," Hotch muttered irately.

Reid closed his eyes and made a pathetic noise in the back of his throat before covering his face with his hands. Prentiss's cool hand felt nice as it came to rest against the back of his neck, and Reid barely heard her murmur, "We might have a worse situation on our hands than just that."

"Reid." The Omega's head lifted immediately at the sound of his name, and his hazel eyes were wide as they found Hotch. "Are you all right?"

With a shake of his head, Reid whispered, "No." Prentiss's fingers were rubbing soothing circles against the back of his neck, and it helped keep him marginally calm. "I usually take my suppressants in the morning." Though his voice was barely a whisper, he knew both agents had easily heard him.

"It's all right, Reid," the Beta murmured softly. "I can't imagine we'll be in here longer than twenty-four hours. That's the typical protocol for something like this, right? And so long as you get one within the next, oh, forty hours, you'll be fine."

Reid heard himself make a pitiful noise. "Actually, I need one in the next four _teen_. We wrapped our last case up so late that I forgot to take one yesterday morning. And then this morning, I woke up late and ended up walking out the door without taking it. That's why I've been so much clumsier than normal. I just didn't realize it until the alarm went off."

Hotch cursed, and Reid flinched back and towards Prentiss. Almost immediately the Alpha's expression shifted into a softer, apologetic one. "It's all right, Reid. Even you are capable of forgetting things. I'll ask and see if there isn't some way we can get a suppressant for you. If not, we'll start working on a back-up plan," Hotch explained softly, his tone purposely gentle. And even though Reid knew it for what it was, it still calmed him like it was supposed to.

Prentiss smiled reassuringly, drawing his attention as Hotch walked away to speak to someone about the situation. "It'll be all right. We'll figure something out, okay?"

"Have you ever heard about Omegas' heats?" Reid queried, his voice breaking on the last word.

The Beta frowned and glanced around before guiding him across the room, putting more distance between him and the others before she answered, "I've heard a little. I know they can be painful."

Reid choked on a slightly bitter laugh. "There's no 'can be' about it. Unless you're on suppressants in order to keep from having one, or unless you have a mate to satisfy your needs, they're painful. Why do you think suppressants are so sought after? About a third of the way through a heat, toys aren't even helpful anymore, which leaves nearly eight hours of gut-wrenching pain. The two times I went through a heat were the worst twelve hours of my life each time."

Prentiss winced, and her hand unerringly caught his and held on tightly. "If Hotch can't get any suppressants, I'll stay with you while it lasts." The offer sent something warm blooming through his chest, replacing the bitterness.

"Thank you, but I don't think you'll want to do that," Reid murmured, squeezing her hand. "Besides, depending on the arrangement, you'll probably need to be with Hotch to keep him calm."

"Why is that?" the dark-haired agent questioned, her brows furrowing.

Reid tilted his head, confused. "Because he's a currently unmated Alpha, and he's surrounded by people he doesn't know or trust. And if any of _them_ are Alphas, we'll have a much bigger problem."

She paled slightly, her thumb brushing soothingly over his knuckles. "I see what you mean. This has the potential to get way out of hand, doesn't it?"

Reid wasn't given a chance to answer because that was when Hotch came walking up to them, his jaw set and his teeth obviously clenched together. His gaze flicked down to Prentiss's and Reid's clasped hands as Reid took a slight step forward. "Bad news?" Reid ventured to ask, bringing Hotch's gaze back to him.

The Alpha sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "None of the workers in this area are Omegas, and until the place is given the all-clear, that door isn't allowed to be opened for any reason. The good news is that they're used to it, so there are supplies in the closet, an adjoining bathroom, _and_ an adjoining room they sometimes use for sleeping. The woman I spoke to said you could stay in there, and they'd station the Betas directly outside to keep any Alphas away from you."

"How many are there?" Prentiss queried, and Hotch frowned.

"Three, including me," he answered, and his attention shifted back to Reid. "I'm sorry."

Reid swallowed and managed a wry smile. "It's not your fault, Hotch. I know what to expect, at least."

"That doesn't make it better," Hotch rejoined, and Reid had to concede to that point.

"If we're going to try and make this as comfortable for him as possible, we should start setting up. We may get lucky, but if not, at least we'll be prepared," the Beta suggested. And with a nod from Reid, they got to work.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the adjoining room looked almost cozy. They'd found enough blankets and sleeping bags to make a nice pallet on the floor, and a couple of pillows were set at one end. There were bottles of water and some crackers and fruit bars set off to the side, just in case for during, but mostly there for after. They'd also nabbed a few clean washcloths and towels, the former more useful as something for Reid to bite down on so he didn't grind his teeth together. They had tried and failed to find something sturdy enough to bind his hands, but the only thing they knew would work were handcuffs, and that would only lead to him hurting himself more, so _that_ was out of the question.

Since there were still quite a few hours to go before Reid's heat started affecting him, the three agents were simply sitting in the room, testing the comfort of the makeshift mattress. Prentiss was the first to comment, "It's not too bad. We've slept in hotel beds worse than this."

Reid's smile was wry. "I won't really notice once my heat gets further in. Are you sure there are enough blankets and sleeping bags left for the others?"

"Of course," she answered, reaching out to squeeze his arm gently.

Reid bit down on his lower lip, looking at the makeshift bed almost quizzically. "It really is a lot, though. Maybe—"

"Reid." All it took was one firm word from Hotch to make the Omega close his mouth and glance at the older man apologetically. The Unit Chief's expression softened as he smiled slightly and murmured, "There's no need to look like that. We didn't take more than was necessary, and Prentiss and I ensured everyone had what they needed. They all understand the situation, and they're more than willing to accommodate for it."

With a slight frown Reid nodded to show he understood, and it was silent for a long moment. And then Prentiss suddenly looked at Hotch curiously and asked, "Is it a good idea for you to be sitting on his bed? With the whole scent thing and all that?"

The older profiler cursed and moved to stand up, but Reid's fingers wrapped around his wrist to stop him. "It's fine. In fact, it'll actually probably help. Studies have shown in ninety-four-point-seven percent of cases that having something—typically an article of clothing or some other form of cloth like bed linens—that smells like an Alpha the in-heat-Omega is used to being around staves off the pain for an average of sixteen minutes and forty-two seconds."

As Hotch resettled, Prentiss gaped at Reid. "It's that bad, huh?" she asked softly, and the Omega winced.

Hotch's hand landed on his shoulder, effectively cutting off what was most likely going to be an apology. "Yes, it is," the Alpha answered in Reid's stead as he withdrew his hand from the younger man's shoulder. "Haley compared it to childbirth, claiming that hurt less than withstanding a heat."

Prentiss instinctively reached out and took the younger man's hand. "Reid, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"Like I said earlier, you'll need to stick with Hotch," Reid answered, offering the Beta a small smile. "I don't think any of the others are going to be much help once his Alpha instincts kick in. It'll be bad enough that I'm in heat, but he'll also sense that I'm distressed, and since he knows me, that will make it worse."

Prentiss glanced at Hotch, who smiled humorlessly in response. "It's true. Remember the Tobias Hankel case?"

Mouth pressing into a grim line, the dark-haired woman nodded and murmured, "All too well. You two have made your point." Reid gently squeezed her hand, trying to offer some form of reassurance as he exchanged a glance with Hotch.

And that was when it hit him—something he should have thought about the moment he realized the situation he was in. He honestly despised the way an oncoming heat disrupted his normal thought processes. After clearing his throat, Reid asked, "Uh, Emily, do you mind if I speak with Hotch alone for a few minutes?"

Both agents seemed surprised by the request, but when he simply waited patiently, Prentiss eventually nodded. "All right. I'll be right outside if you need me," she informed with a warm smile as she pushed herself up and walked to the door, casting one last glance over her shoulder before exiting the room and shutting the door firmly behind her.

Reid swallowed back a sudden swell of nerves as he looked up at his boss. "I need you to promise that you'll hear me out. No interruptions, no premature answers. Just listen." Hotch's eyes narrowed, but he tilted his head, indicating for Reid to continue. "I'm sure you've noticed that the Bureau doesn't make a habit of employing Omegas. With all the Omega Rights movements going on, it creates a hassled work environment when situations like this," Reid paused and gestured around them, "occur.

"However, in an effort not to discriminate because of a natural function we can't control, they put aside their hesitance for certain candidates. That should be it, but it's not that cut-and-dry. There's still the issue of what to do if an agent goes into heat in the field. You may already know about it, but along with all the normal forms, Omegas have an extra form to fill out: Agent Consent." At Hotch's wide-eyed look, Reid smiled and answered, "Yes, it's exactly what it sounds like. We aren't forced to write down a name of an Alpha, but after six months, it's highly encouraged. We have to fill them out every three months, and if something happens where we want to remove an Alpha from the list, we're allowed to do that at any time. If you think about it, it's actually a great idea. They've worked their way around the system to keep their agents safe."

Reid paused, hesitating momentarily. "You remember a few years ago, when Strauss suspended you and then heavily suggested you should switch departments?"

"Considering how those weeks went, it would be almost impossible to forget," Hotch muttered dryly. "What about it?"

"R-right, sorry. Uh, when you expressed an interest in staying with the BAU, it wasn't _just_  because the case was handled well that Strauss allowed it." Reid swallowed audibly and shifted in obvious discomfort. "She'd been urging me to put a name on the Agent Consent form for three years by that point, and I was literally the only Omega employed by the Bureau who hadn't. The Director wasn't happy about it, and he was putting a great deal of pressure on her for it. So... I told her I would fill out a new form at that exact moment, but only if I was capable of writing your name on it."

Hotch groaned in half-amusement, half-misery. "Reid, you _bribed_ your Section Chief?"

The Omega flushed and shrugged his shoulders. "I will admit she was a little angry, and she called me out on what I was doing before sending me away. The very next evening, however, she stalked up to my desk, placed the Agent Consent form on it, and basically stormed away. I can only assume the Director caught wind of it, and she didn't have enough evidence against you to keep from reinstating you."

"If you had been any other Omega, she most likely would have fired you," Hotch admonished.

Reid flashed an unconcerned grin. "Good thing I'm not just 'any other Omega,' then." His hazel eyes were bright with amusement. "Anyway, you're either missing my point or purposely ignoring it. Your name is still on that Agent Consent form."

"I was purposely ignoring it. I don't think you understand what you're asking of me," Hotch replied warily.

"I know exactly what I'm asking, and I hate having to do it. But it's the safest way for everyone, if you think about it. I'm less likely to hurt myself, and the other two Alphas can't contest your authority in this because I already smell a little like you from being around you so often. In turn, that puts less strain on the Betas because they don't have to worry about any Alpha fights," Reid reasoned. "Why don't you tell me what you're worried about, so we can talk through it? If there's a legitimate concern, then I'll manage on my own."

Reid waited patiently as Hotch gathered his thoughts. "First, I've never had casual sex with an Omega during a heat. I don't know if I'll be able to keep from marking you, which leads to the concern of bonding. We don't have any form of protection, and even if we are both clean, that doesn't eradicate the possibility of impregnating you. That would, in turn, lead to even more complications because there is no way I would be capable of standing back and letting you take care of the child yourself." Hotch paused to take a breath, and Reid settled his hand over the Alpha's to stop him from continuing.

"It doesn't matter if you mark me. Unless it happens consistently, the mark will go away after twenty-eight days," Reid explained, deciding to address the concerns in order. "Permanent bonding from a single heat occurs with less than one percent of heat-matings. Most bonds that form are only temporary, and the effects will completely disappear within three months. That's the longest-lasting known case of temporary bonding, at least. Even then, however, the percentage rate of a temporary bond is only three-point-four percent." After a moment's hesitation, he continued, "I _am_ clean, and you don't have to worry about potentially breeding with me. I can't have children."

Hotch frowned, turning his hand over to gently squeeze Reid's. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Reid shrugged slightly. "It's not a huge concern, really. I've never exactly aspired to have children like most, and it's probably for the best. My medical record is subpar, at best," he murmured wryly.  "Besides, I have the best godson ever.  That's enough for me." Hotch studied him for a long moment, and Reid was fairly certain the Alpha didn't believe him. Wanting to get off the subject, he withdrew his hand and made a circling motion. "I basically cut you off mid-stream. What other concerns do you have?"

The older man shook his head, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. "You actually kept me from rambling nonsense." When Reid's brows shot up in surprise, Hotch agreed teasingly, "I know. Usually it's the other way around." That prompted the Omega to scowl and gently shove Hotch, who responded with a low rumbling chuckle. They fell silent for a moment before the Alpha took a deep breath, and Reid glanced at him curiously. "I'll send Prentiss back in here while I call Strauss and re-discuss the situation with everyone outside." Reid's face must have shown his absolute confusion because Hotch smiled almost fondly before he stood and stretched. "You'll do a far better job of explaining it all to Prentiss. When I'm finished with the others, we can discuss what we're comfortable doing and set some rules."

It took a moment for the words to register, and then a bright smile formed on Reid's lips as relief burst inside him. "Thank you," he whispered earnestly.

Hotch chuckled humorlessly as he made his way to the door. "Don't thank me just yet. We have a long twenty-four hours ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated last chapter, this one is pretty much smut. There are about thirteen/fourteen hours between the first and second chapters, which isn't exactly addressed but is implied, and they decided to get some rest before Reid's heat started. 
> 
> You'll see them referring to each other by their last names still -- this is one of the rules they set in place. It's meant to make things a little less intimate so that neither one forms a bond.
> 
> I think that's all I need to address, so I'll let you get to it! <3

Hotch woke warm and confused with hot lips pressed insistently against his own. There were fingers tangled in his hair, tugging lightly and sending little shocks of pleasure down his spine, and hips gently rocking against his own in slow undulations that had him gasping for breath. Reid's tongue flicked out teasingly, barely dipping past his lips, and Hotch's tongue followed it, delving into Reid's mouth. The Omega keened softly, his hips moving more urgently as Hotch's hands settled on the younger man's waist and squeezed. Hotch was momentarily thrown as he realized his hands were on smooth, heated skin, and he groaned as he opened his eyes to confirm that Reid was naked. He kissed the other man in earnest then, drawing delicious sounds from Reid's throat as the air grew thick with the warm smell of vanilla and the slightest hint of coffee beans, making him dizzy.

One of Hotch's hands smoothed over Reid's ass, fingers slipping between his cheeks and finding the slick hole with ease. The Omega jerked up, his head falling back on a sharp gasp and his hips circling in a dazed search for pleasure. "Hotch, please," Reid whined as Hotch's fingers teased his entrance before two fingers pressed inside slowly but easily. Hotch hummed softly, his free hand slipping from Reid's waist and gently palming Reid's weeping cock as he started thrusting his fingers of his other hand into tight, wet heat. The younger man trembled and tried to rock into both stimuli at once, his breath leaving him on harsh pants.

Reid had always been rather pretty; Hotch was willing to admit that much. But as the Omega writhed above him with his spit-slick, kiss-swollen lips parted around moans and whimpers, Hotch's mind supplied the words "beautiful" and "radiant" instead. On some level, he knew part of it was the Alpha in him responding to the pheromones of an in-heat Omega, but that didn't make his thoughts any less honest.

"God, if you could see yourself right now..." Hotch groaned, his voice deeper than normal even to his own ears. He thumbed the slit of Reid's cock, spreading the beads of precome over the head before starting to stroke him in a loose grip. The younger man made a pitiful noise as he alternated between fucking back against Hotch's fingers and fucking into Hotch's fist. Hotch had to grit his teeth in order to keep from bucking his hips up into Reid's, his erection throbbing almost painfully at the sight of the Omega taking his pleasure wantonly.

" _Please_ ," Reid gasped, sweat-slick hair falling into one of his eyes as he looked down at Hotch. His pupils were blown wide, almost obliterating the hazel irises, and Hotch gripped Reid's cock more firmly, daring to stroke faster now that his hand was wet with precome. He also pressed a third finger into the Omega, both his hands adopting a rhythm with an ease Hotch had never expected. It wasn't long before he felt Reid's walls clamp around his fingers, and then the younger man's body jerked, mouth falling open in a silent cry of release as he came over Hotch's hand, some landing on himself as most streaked over Hotch's undershirt.

As Reid collapsed against his chest, Hotch reached his come-streaked hand out to grab a washcloth and gently wiped Reid clean before wiping his own hand off. He then pulled his fingers out of the Omega, causing Reid to tremble with aftershocks. Tentatively, Hotch brought his hand to his face and flicked his tongue out to taste Reid's slick. A soft rumble almost like a purr vibrated in his chest as the warm flavor burst across his tongue like ambrosia, and he couldn't help but continue licking the sweet substance that covered his hand. He stopped when he felt Reid's breathing pick up, and he felt the harsh puffs of Reid's exhales against his jaw.

The younger man was watching him avidly, and Hotch hummed—pleased—as Reid's tongue darted out to wet his lips.  Hotch ducked down to take Reid's mouth in a hot kiss, allowing Reid to taste himself. The Omega responded eagerly but lazily, his lips moving slowly against Hotch's. The Alpha growled quietly, thrusting his tongue deeply into Reid's mouth and groaning when Reid gently sucked on it. And then, far too soon, Reid was pulling away for breath.

"Give me a couple minutes, and another wave will hit," Reid panted softly, mouthing at Hotch's jaw. "How aware are you right now?"

It took Hotch a long moment, far much longer than he'd like, to reply, "Enough. I understand what you're saying. Gathering my thoughts to answer like I normally would is difficult."

"Hmm, I mainly just need you to listen," Reid murmured, sounding remotely distracted as he pressed his face against Hotch's neck, his nose nuzzling the skin. "I'm sorry about the sudden wake-up call. I tried to wait, but it became increasingly more impossible to ignore the warm Alpha next to me as I played with myself." Hotch growled low at the images that conjured, his hands moving to brush up and down Reid's sides. Reid stretched, almost purring at the soft strokes as he smiled wickedly at Hotch. "I know we dressed down for convenience and modesty, but now you're wearing far too many clothes." Moving so his mouth was at Hotch's ear, he ordered softly, "I want them  _off_ , Alpha," as his hands tugged at Hotch's undershirt and boxers.

The effect those words in that tone had was immediate: Hotch sat up, forcing Reid to do the same as he reached behind his head and tugged the shirt off, tossing the article of clothing to the side somewhere. Reid's dark eyes roved over the exposed skin, and Hotch's chest vibrated on a pleased rumble as the Omega leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Hotch's now bare shoulder while his smooth hands ghosted over Hotch's chest. The Alpha growled in warning when Reid's fingers brushed over his nipple, and Reid pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder in apology, blunt nails gently raking over his abdomen instead.

"Lie back," Reid commanded, teasing Hotch's collarbone with his teeth. Hotch looked confused but did as he was bade, muscles rippling beneath his skin as he laid down again. Reid flashed his teeth in a grin before hooking his fingers around the waistband of Hotch's boxer briefs. "Lift your hips," he ordered, and Hotch obeyed, shifting his hips up to allow the younger man to slip the last piece of clothing from his body. Reid's gaze shifted to Hotch's leaking cock, and Hotch watched as his Adam's apple bobbed around a swallow.

Reid's lips parted, his eyes darting up to Hotch's face, and Hotch's breath stilled in his chest as the Omega held his gaze while leaning down. His breath left him on a hiss when Reid's tongue curled around the head of his cock, and then Reid's lips closed around him, and his hands quickly tangled in Reid's hair. Reid's hazel eyes glowed up at him just before a soft suckle had him bucking slightly into Reid's hot mouth. "Fuck," he hissed as Reid accommodated him, and experimentally he rolled his hips forward again, growling as Reid allowed it and simply stroked the underside of Hotch's cock with his tongue. Eyes narrowing, Hotch started a slow, short thrust of his hips, his breath quickening as Reid  _took_  it. It encouraged him to thrust deeper, the head of his cock pressing into Reid's throat. The Omega moaned around him, sending sparks of pleasure through his cock and spurring him to thrust faster until he'd settled into a rhythm that had him seeing stars. Haley hadn't even liked giving blowjobs, so he had never fucked someone's mouth, even though he'd heard from others that it was a heady experience. The descriptions did not do the actual thing justice.

Hotch could feel himself getting close, and apparently Reid sensed as much because he attempted to pull away. The Alpha growled low in warning, his hands pressing down on Reid's head, and the younger man glared up at him right before he felt a sharp pain to his knot. Yelping quietly, Hotch dropped his hands, allowing Reid to lift his head with a soft popping sound. Reid bared his teeth angrily, snapping hoarsely, "I didn't think we had to address it, but since you were apparently willing to try, you are  _not_  knotting my mouth, Aaron Hotchner. Is that clear?"

Hotch's head was a little clearer because of the pain, and he managed to nod and wince. "I'm sorry, Reid," he murmured, feeling rightly chastised.

Reid sighed and moved to straddle Hotch's waist, bending down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "It's all right. I know it's hard for you to maintain control, but if I'm fighting against you, try not to think it's because I'm not submitting. Most likely something's wrong."

Hotch nodded, brushing kisses down Reid's neck and nipping at his collarbone. Reid moaned softly, grinding back against Hotch's cock, and Hotch hissed, licking and biting his way down to a nipple before sucking and teasing it into a hardened nub. The Omega keened, rocking his hips in short, aborted movements. Hotch propped his hands on Reid's waist, switching his attentions to Reid's other nipple and sucking it between his teeth. Reid braced his hands on Hotch's chest, his back arching as his breaths came in gasps. Hotch was remotely surprised when Reid shifted so Hotch's cock slid between the cheeks of his ass, rubbing against his slick entrance.  Reid," Hotch hissed, his fingers gripping tighter around Reid's hips as his head fell back against a pillow.

Reid moved so the head of Hotch's cock was at his entrance, and both men groaned as Reid's hole was breached. Hotch trembled at the exquisite feeling and had to growl, "Wait," before Reid could even take more than an inch. The Omega stopped, shaking with restraint, and gave him a calculating look.

"Oh," Reid breathed, tilting his head. "Grip yourself at the base. Once you're inside me, we can wait, but I can't stay like this."

Hotch gritted his teeth and did as Reid suggested, giving a tight nod for him to continue. Reid's breath left him on a long exhale as he seated himself on Hotch's cock, taking in the last inches as Hotch's hand returned to his hip. It had been far too long since Hotch had engaged in any sort of sexual activities that didn't involve just his hand, so the feel of Reid hot and wet and _so fucking tight_ around him knocked him breathless.

He couldn't have been more thankful for Reid's patience as he did his best to quell the heat and arousal spreading through his body. After a few breathless moments, he tentatively rolled his hips, causing Reid to make a strangled sound. "Hotch," the Omega gasped, his fingers pressing hard into Hotch's chest.

Hotch's chest rumbled in a purr as he slid his hands down Reid's thighs, pleased by the younger man's willingness to do as he'd asked. "Good Omega," he whispered, enjoying the way Reid's hole fluttered around him as Reid trembled from the praise. Unable to help himself, Hotch thrust up gently, drawing a broken cry from Reid's lips. "You can move," he urged quietly, and Reid nodded, pushing himself up on shaky limbs before sliding back down. Hotch's grip on Reid's hips helped them set a steady pace, and it wasn't long before Reid was riding him fast and hard; Hotch could barely breathe as the younger man moved above him.

And then Reid tossed his head back on a particularly deep thrust, baring the wide expanse of unmarked skin on his throat, and Hotch growled loudly, causing the Omega to stop and stare down at him nervously with wide eyes. "Hotch, what's wr—" The Alpha pulled Reid down and close before he rolled them, and Reid's words cut off with a slight grunt of discomfort that morphed into a high-pitched wail of pleasure-pain as Hotch's teeth sank into the dip between his neck and shoulder. " _Fuck_ , Hotch," he whispered with a harsh breath, and Hotch growled satisfiedly as Reid's legs wrapped around his waist before he started thrusting hard and deep into the younger man.

Reid whimpered underneath him, his hips moving to meet every thrust of Hotch's. His head rolled back and forth slightly against the pillow—or at least as much as it could with Hotch holding his upper body down with his teeth and _marking_ him. Hotch nearly purred at the image of the Omega bearing his mark, a sign to others to back off.

"Please," Reid's choked plea caught Hotch's attention, and Reid's hands were frantic as they tried to catch on warm, sweaty skin. "So close, Hotch, touch me, please," Reid whined, his breath catching in his throat every other thrust. Hotch growled but otherwise listened to the plea, his hand stroking over Reid's abdomen before curling around Reid's neglected cock at the same moment that he started grinding his knot against Reid's entrance. His Omega went still underneath him, breath escaping his chest in a rush before he keened loudly as Hotch slowly worked his knot inside him. Reid started whispering his name over and over again, and Hotch rocked gently into him as he timed his short thrusts with the strokes of his hand.

Reid came with a broken cry of Hotch's name, and the feel of Reid's walls clamping around his knot was enough to send the Alpha over the edge with a hoarse shout, filling his Omega with thick spurts of his seed.

Hotch lifted his head to gently lap his tongue over the bright red mark he'd left. The stimulation caused Reid to shiver, and his walls squeezed around Hotch's knot again, making Hotch groan as the action pulled another orgasm out of him.

A few minutes later, Reid's hands were gently stroking Hotch's hair, prompting the older man to sigh softly and mumble against Reid's shoulder, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Reid chuckled quietly, tugging at Hotch's short locks until Hotch looked up at him. "In this situation, it'll be nearly impossible for you to be gentle with me, Hotch. If you had actually hurt me, I would have reacted much the same way as I did when you wanted to knot my mouth."

Hotch winced, his mouth quirking into a grim smile. "I wasn't exactly thinking that far ahead. All I knew was I liked having your mouth around me, and you were planning to stop."

"Aren't you glad I did, though?" Reid queried, his hazel eyes glowing brightly as he purposely shifted his hips, his hole fluttering around Hotch's knot and making Hotch's body jolt in pleasure.

Hotch hissed before narrowing his eyes at Reid, gently biting at his jaw in reprimand. "You have to stop doing that if I'm going to knot you when your heat gets well under way."

Reid actually _laughed_ , and it sent unbidden warmth through Hotch's chest. "Hotch, I know it's been at least five years since you last helped an Omega through heat, but even you should know that the pheromones given off by an Omega while in heat almost guarantees the Alpha will be ready to knot the Omega several times in a short period. I'd estimate you have at least fourteen more years before you need to worry about not being able to have multiple orgasms during a heat." Leaning up to press a kiss to Hotch's nose, Reid tilted his head and asked, "Do you think we could sit up? We should probably eat something and drink a bottle of water." With a tentative wriggle, he added, "And wet a washcloth to clean us a little since we didn't have a chance after the last round."

Hotch hummed softly in agreement, and though it took a few tries, they managed to maneuver themselves into a sitting position with Reid straddling Hotch's lap since his knot was still too swollen for them to separate. Reid didn't seem to mind, however, and with a little difficulty, Reid managed to grab two bottles of water, a washcloth, and a pack of crackers. He opened one bottle and poured some water onto the cloth first before taking Hotch's hand in his and wiping the mostly-dried come off of it before he wiped down his chest, his nose wrinkling cutely at the stickiness.

The Alpha couldn't help himself as he curled a hand around the nape of Reid's neck and pulled him in for a warm, breathtaking kiss that he only pulled away from once his Omega was a whimpering mess. Reid's eyes were wide as he stared at Hotch, almost confusedly. Hotch simply smiled before uncapping the other bottle of water and taking a long drink. It wasn't until they had finished off the water and crackers and Hotch's knot (though smaller than before) still hadn't gone down, that Hotch murmured, "I wasn't cognizant enough earlier to ask, but there was something I found a little odd."

Reid's brows furrowed, and he cocked his head to the side as he prompted, "And what's that?"

"Your heat scent is very warm; it's mostly vanilla with a hint of coffee beans. Your everyday scent, however, is... clean. It may have a touch of a floral fragrance to it with musky undertones, but otherwise your scent is as undistinctive as it is distinctive. I wasn't expecting you to smell so differently during heat. Haley always smelled of pears, no matter what. It was stronger during her heat, but otherwise..." Hotch trailed off, clearing his throat. "And from what others have told me, their mates were the same way: one scent that only got stronger."

The younger man swallowed nervously, shrugging. "I've been told that before. I honestly don't know why I'm different. My natural scent _is_ there, but unless it's been identified, typically through sex, most people can't tell. That's probably the 'musky undertones' you think you're smelling."

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable," Hotch murmured softly, gently rubbing Reid's arms. "I was only curious. I don't think it's bad, just... intriguing. Besides, it should make your future mate feel special. Only he or she will ever get to experience your scent so potently."

"He," Reid blurted, a flush coloring his neck and face a pretty pink color. "I, um... Through experimentation, I'm fairly certain I will mate with a male."

Hotch chuckled before amending, "All right; then _he_ will be a very lucky man."

Reid practically beamed at the praise, and then he released a sigh of relief that had Hotch looking at him confusedly. "Oh, _finally_." Hotch's confusion didn't last long, and he hissed as Reid planted his feet on the ground and pushed up and off of him before collapsing against the sheets. "Well, get down here," Reid demanded grumpily, and Hotch found his brows raising.

"Pushy little Omega, aren't you?" he murmured, his voice thick with amusement, as he stretched himself out next to the younger man. Reid grumbled before snuggling up against him, rubbing his face against Hotch's chest.

"Just get some sleep while we still can. The next wave is bound to be the start of the worst ones," his Omega muttered as Hotch curled his arms around him. Knowing Reid was right, he settled down to get as much sleep as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to cvlthouse for answering my ridiculous question of, "What do you think Reid would smell like?" without even hesitating over the why. That's where Hotch's description of Reid's "normal" scent came from. (;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Hey, look, plot is starting!~~
> 
> **Warning for a woman OC suggesting Hotch and Reid's heat-mating wasn't entirely consensual.**

Hours later, Hotch was exhausted as he held a sleeping Reid in his arms. He had forgotten how demanding a heat could be, and he certainly didn't want to go through another one, even if he wasn't the one temporarily in excruciating pain. His hand rubbed circles into Reid's back, and he pressed a kiss to the sweaty locks tickling his chin. 

Hotch tensed when he heard the click of the door handle, and he only relaxed when Prentiss's familiar face peeked around it. Glad that he'd had the foresight to cover both him and Reid with one of the blankets earlier, he jerked his head in a motion for Prentiss to enter. After closing the door behind her, she approached with a concerned look on her face. "It's over, right? Please tell me it's over," she whispered, and Hotch nodded silently before looking back down at Reid. "I could hear him begging at some points," she added quietly, almost questioningly. He knew there was more to her question than just the begging.

"Even with an Alpha to aid an Omega's heat, some things are unavoidable," Hotch answered firmly, though his voice was still pitched low. "Alphas can't quite knot on command just yet."

Prentiss nodded, releasing a breath she'd held. "You're right. I shouldn't have implied..."  She left the words unspoken, but Hotch knew what she'd meant. It was impossible not to.

"It's fine. He probably won't admit it, but I think I did hurt him a few times during. Alphas aren't exactly known for their control during a heat," Hotch muttered darkly. "He made sure to put me in my place if I went too far, however. Haley was lucid and firm if she had to be, but nowhere near the way he was."

"Most people find it impolite to talk about their sexual activities with others." Reid's reprimand was muffled against Hotch's shoulder. "Especially when one of the people being spoken about is trying to sleep." Reid turned in Hotch's arms to look at Prentiss. "Don't listen to him. He's more controlled than he thinks."

Prentiss laughed sadly, moving to sit on the ground beside the makeshift bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little sore, but otherwise? Fantastic. Beats undergoing a heat alone by a long shot," Reid answered with a grin as he stretched.

"Well, you'll be happy to hear that we're not on lockdown anymore. However, you two aren't allowed to leave until the ambulances and EMT's get here," Prentiss explained, and Reid went rigid.

"What? Why? I signed that form so something like this _wouldn't_ have to happen," his Omega complained, and Hotch gently laced their fingers together in an effort to bring Reid some form of comfort.

Prentiss smiled and shook her head. "It's procedure. No one is accusing Hotch of anything, but they want to make sure everything's in order. It'll be a few standard questions, and then they'll let you go home. Or, well, to the hotel. I'm sure you need sleep, and we need you both at the top of your game."

It was obvious Reid was sulking at the information, and Hotch chuckled softly as he gently nipped the younger man's shoulder. "Stop pouting. I'm sure it won't take long."

Reid snorted in reply.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Hotch was _still_ at the damned hospital, and he had no idea where Reid was or what they were doing to him since they'd been separated the moment they'd arrived. The Alpha had pent-up anxious energy that he was trying to work off by pacing, but it wasn't helping. He just wanted to find Reid and go back to the hotel and sleep. Why wouldn't they let him do that?

Hotch's head snapped up in the direction of the door as it opened, and a brunette woman wearing a nice pantsuit stepped inside, flashing him what was probably meant to be a reassuring smile. It only set Hotch on edge even more. "Agent Hotchner, my name is Vanessa Warren," she greeted, holding out her hand.

Hotch didn't take it. "Why haven't I been dismissed yet?"

Vanessa smiled patiently. "Dr. Chase is... concerned by the details of what occurred during the Omega's heat."

"Concerned about what? Dr. Reid signed the Agent Consent form and asked me to help him through his heat. It seems rather straight-forward and unconcerning to me," he rejoined, cool anger coloring his words.

Vanessa's laugh made Hotch's skin itch in a bad way. "The Omega isn't the one we're worried about." When Hotch simply stared at her blankly, she sighed. "Agent Hotchner, will you explain to me how you agreed to help the Omega through his heat?"

Hotch gritted his teeth before answering, "Dr. Reid asked to speak with me alone and informed me of the Agent Consent forms the Bureau recommended any Omegas to fill out before telling me I was on his list. I expressed a few concerns, but after we discussed it, I decided in favor of the idea. I called to ensure there wouldn't be any problems and to inform my boss what was likely to happen. And when his heat came on, I assisted him."

Vanessa had produced a pen and a pad of paper at one point and finished writing something before looking up at him. "So what you're saying is the Omega pressured you to mate with him."

"His name is Dr. Reid," Hotch finally snapped, fed up with the woman calling him "the Omega" like it was something degrading. "And he didn't pressure me into anything."

Vanessa gave him an almost pitying look as she questioned, "You had reserves about it, though, correct?"

The Alpha went rigid. "I don't like what you're implying," he muttered flatly.

"I'm not implying anything," she answered, blinking in faux innocence.

"Yes, you are," Hotch growled. "You're insinuating I was raped. I'm a forty-six-year-old man. I can make my own decisions." When Vanessa silently held his gaze for a few long moments, Hotch asked quietly, "Are we done here?"

Vanessa smiled unpleasantly as she replied, "We'll be in touch, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch snorted before muttering, "Yeah, thanks," as the brunette woman walked out of his room. A few minutes later, Dr. Chase (a middle-aged blonde man with green eyes) entered his room, and before the man could even speak, Hotch demanded, "I want to leave. You have no reason to keep me here. I also want to know where Dr. Reid is." 

Almost as if on cue, Reid was escorted into the room by another doctor, this one female with red hair and brown eyes. Hotch immediately walked over to the younger man, his gaze roving over Reid's form as if looking for anything out of place. "Are you all right?" he questioned softly, and Reid's eyes met his before he smiled and nodded. The relief was almost instantaneous, and Hotch had an overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around his Omega and—

Hotch's thoughts came to an abrupt halt. When had he started thinking of Reid as _his_?

"Agent Hotchner?" Dr. Chase's voice interrupted Hotch's sudden shock, and Hotch turned to face the blonde man. "While Dr. Reid doesn't seem to be suffering from any adverse affects to your heat-mating, we cannot say the same for you."

Reid was the one who asked, "What do you mean?"

"Agent Hotchner has been increasingly agitated ever since he arrived," Dr. Chase explained, facing Reid. "When you walked in, however, he immediately walked over to you and relaxed. He also, at one point during his account of what happened, was unaware that he slipped up and referred to you as his Omega instead of consistently calling you 'Dr. Reid' the way we expected."

"That isn't exactly conclusive evidence. Most Alphas experience those urges for up to six hours after an Omega's heat is over. It's barely even been half that," Reid retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. That information made Hotch feel marginally better about the situation.

Dr. Chase and the redhead exchanged looks before the woman sighed. "Dr. Reid, when you bathed, you were given a scent stabilizer to use, correct?"

Hotch stiffened, and he saw Reid glance at him. "That is correct," his— _the_ Omega answered.

"And you did use it as requested?" the redhead queried.

Reid's responding, "Yes," was a little more hesitant, and Hotch closed his eyes in a futile attempt to brace himself for what was about to be confirmed.

"It's been over an hour since then, and yet Agent Hotchner's scent hasn't faded. It's still as strong as it was when you arrived," the redhead stated gently.

It was silent for a long moment, and Hotch heard Reid swallow before tentatively asking, "So you're saying we bonded?"

"No," Dr. Chase replied. "We're saying Agent Hotchner bonded with you."

Reid bared his teeth in frustration, and the red-headed doctor quickly added, "The bond is one-sided. While he bonded with you, _you_ didn't bond with _him_."

Hotch suddenly found himself on the floor, and when his dizzy spell passed, Reid's hands were framing his face. "Hotch? Can you understand me?" Hotch couldn't quite form words and ended up nodding instead. "We'll make it work, Hotch, all right? They're fairly certain it's temporary, but they won't know until the three-month mark. I'll... I'll come stay with you and Jack until then. Would you like that?" Reid's thumbs were tracing his cheekbones, and Hotch was aware of himself making a high-pitched noise in his throat as he nodded. He felt odd, almost like he was watching what was happening and unable to do anything about it. "Then I definitely will," Reid whispered, leaning forward and nudging Hotch's nose with his. "We've had a long day. Do you want to go back to the hotel? Emily's waiting for us. She'll drive us if you wan—mfff."

It took Hotch's mind a moment to clear, and when it did, he was instantly aware of the fact that he was kissing Reid, his tongue teasing the younger man's. He abruptly pulled away, his breath coming in harsh pants and his gaze skittering away from his subordinate. "I'm sorry, Reid. I wasn't aware..." he trailed off as Reid's hand curled around the nape of his neck, and he allowed himself to be pulled forward as a gentle, chaste kiss was pressed against his lips.

Reid pulled back and smiled slightly. "It's all right, Hotch. You were instinctively looking for reassurance that I wasn't rejecting you. Dr. Hale shouldn't have said what she did in front of you. You were already experiencing a drop in your endorphins, and that was exceptionally bad timing for you to hear that," Reid explained, his hand gently massaging the nape of Hotch's neck. "I'll do my best to indulge you when necessary, but I can't guarantee more than that."

Hotch cleared his throat and nodded. "I understand. It would be unfair to ask more from you. You said Prentiss is waiting on us?"

"Yes," Reid answered, his hand falling from Hotch's neck as he stood, though he left it extended for Hotch to take. The Alpha smiled and accepted the proffered hand, allowing himself to be helped up. He felt slightly bereft when Reid's hand slipped from his afterwards, but he refused to let it show and instead turned to look at the doctors—who weren't there anymore. His confusion must have shown on his face because Reid answered his unspoken question with, "I told them to leave, so I could handle it the way I knew it needed to be handled and not the way they wanted it to be handled."

Hotch surprised himself by laughing. "Maybe we should let you teach the Omega trainees, or at least let them watch you deal with people who anger you. I think it would be helpful and motivating for them."

Reid's hazel eyes glowed even as the younger man replied, "I don't know what you're talking about," and with a small smirk, he turned and headed for the door of the room, leaving Hotch to follow him with a shake of his head.

* * *

When they were dropped off at the hotel, Hotch wasn't expecting Reid to follow him to the room he was originally sharing with Rossi. However, when he turned to question Reid, the Omega quirked a brow and ordered, "Think about it, Hotch. Do you really believe you'll sleep as well if I'm not in here? And don't worry about making me uncomfortable. After my heat, sharing a bed won't be an issue."

Hotch still hesitated, imagining allowing Reid to leave the room; he was surprised when he growled, " _No_ ," at the mere thought.

Reid flashed a knowing grin and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed nearby, stretching against the pillows with a quiet moan of delight. "This feels wonderful," he murmured, his eyes slipping closed. Hotch toed off his own shoes, slipping off his suit jacket before joining Reid on the bed. Unable to stop himself, he leaned over and kissed the younger man softly, coaxing Reid into open-mouthed kisses and making teasing swipes with his tongue just past Reid's lips. "Sleep," Reid implored against his lips.

"In a minute," Hotch murmured, licking further into his Omega's mouth. Reid allowed it for a moment before pushing against Hotch's chest and pulling away.

" _Sleep_ , Hotch," Reid ordered, nudging the older man onto his back before laying back down on the other side of the bed. The quiet whine of protest Hotch made embarrassed him when he remembered it later, but it resulted in Reid chuckling with a soft, "And you called _me_ pushy," and moving to lie against him, head pillowed on Hotch's shoulder. Hotch's arm circled around Reid like it was natural, and Reid shifted a little to accommodate him before murmuring, "Now sleep."

Practically purring, Hotch settled down and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to settle over him, the mixture of his scent and Reid's scent tickling his nose.

* * *

The sound of soft voices roused the Alpha from sleep, and he stretched slightly, humming at the feel of a warm body still curled into his. He blinked blearily as his gaze tried to focus on who all was in the room.

Which turned out to be everyone on his team.

"Ah, he awakes," Rossi announced from his perch on the foot of the bed. Hotch momentarily entertained the idea of kicking the other Alpha before determining it wasn't worth the effort. "You must have really been tired, Aaron. The kid's been up talking to us for an hour."

Hotch's gaze shifted down to where Reid's chin was propped on his chest. Reid offered a smile before murmuring, "Hi, there."

"Hello," he greeted in return, gently squeezing the hip his hand was gripping. "What time is it?"

Morgan's voice answered, "A little after seven in the morning. How you feeling, Hotch?"

Hotch shrugged. "All right, considering."

"Yeah, I bet," Morgan replied with a wry laugh. "So you bonded with Pretty Boy, huh?"

"Morgan," Reid reprimanded in a tone full of warning. "You wouldn't want Garcia to find out about—"

Morgan held up his hands placatingly. "Hey, now, it was a harmless question. Don't start throwing threats."

"Well, since that same subject sent him into a drop at the hospital earlier, I don't know if I would deem it harmless," Reid retorted with a smile that was more a baring of teeth than anything else.

Hotch was pleasantly surprised by his Omega's defensive behavior, but he still slid his hand from Reid's hip around to his back, rubbing it in soothing circles.  "It's all right. I don't think I'm in danger of that happening again. Not right now, at least," Hotch explained, more to Reid than to the others.

"You know, if I couldn't smell the difference, I would think you had both bonded," JJ commented. "Spence is certainly acting like it."

"He's been doing that since we left the hospital. It's mostly to reassure Hotch that he isn't going anywhere. He'll act more normal after the first couple of days have passed, and Hotch is out of the danger zone," Prentiss replied. When she received several quizzical looks, she motioned to Reid. "Don't look at me like that. He told me."

Reid ducked his head to hide his grin as he sat up. "I'm going to shower. Try not to cause a drop," he remarked almost lightly, surprising everyone when he suddenly bent down to brush a feather light kiss over Hotch's lips before edging off the bed. Stunned silence followed in his wake as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Hotch couldn't quite stop the smile that formed on his lips, and instead of address what had just occurred, he asked, "Did someone grab his bag from his room?"

Morgan blinked a few times before answering, "Uh, yeah, he told me to put it in the bathroom so he could get cleaned up after you were finally awake." It was quiet for a couple of seconds before he queried, "Are we not gonna talk about what just happened?"

"The kid knows what he's doing," Rossi responded, sounding amused. "Even Aaron wasn't aware of it. If he had simply gotten up without that rather sad excuse for a kiss—" He was cut off by Hotch's growl, and he rolled his eyes before continuing as though all were normal, "Then Aaron would have growled quite like he just did and would have ensured that Reid was kissed quite more thoroughly. We probably would have left the room."

"But it won't continue to be like that, right? We can't exactly have that sort of issue at every station for the next three months," JJ pointed out.

Rossi shook his head. "No need to worry.  It'll just be today and most of tomorrow... and maybe very sporadically during the next three months. I don't think Reid will let it get out of hand while working, though."

"You know, this almost sounds like one of those romance novels," Prentiss mused aloud. "Except it's reversed." 

JJ gasped. "I was thinking about that, too!"

Hotch wasn't sure he liked where the conversation was going and was about to put a stop to it, but Morgan prompted, "A little help for those of us who don't read them?"

"Usually the Omega bonds with an Alpha, and then through a sequence of events, the Alpha comes to a startling realization that he or she has fallen for the Omega, who by that point is either in a near-death situation or has attempted to move on," JJ explained.

Prentiss grinned as she added, "And if it's the latter, there's typically a sequel. Of course they have books with Betas in the same position—or with any sorts of pairings, actually, but the more interesting dynamics are those between Alphas and Omegas. There's just something about them."

Hotch cleared his throat to keep the discussion from going further, and the two women looked at him with sheepish smiles. "If we can please keep from comparing my situation to a romance novel, I would appreciate it. I don't quite think it works that way in real life."

Thankfully, Reid chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom, his hair damp and plastered to his forehead. "Shower's all yours, Hotch. And those novels are very intriguing. I'm surprised at how many details they tend to get right."

Hotch laughed as he slipped out of the bed, stopping Reid and pressing a kiss to his temple before grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom, hoping maybe a relaxing shower would help eradicate his hopeless situation from his mind.

It didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in sequence almost immediately after the last chapter, but it skips a bit. In all, it's less than 48 hours, though. Just to give you a bit of a timeline. Hotch may seem a tiny bit out of character, but he should be back to normal soon. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it! <3

They had barely made it through lunch when Reid was about to break. He liked to consider himself patient, and usually he thought he was. But if Hotch growled at him  _one more time_ , he was going to take drastic measures. It was upsetting the dynamic between the LEO's and the BAU. No one was used to dealing with a tetchy Alpha who growled every time he saw Reid trying to speak to any of the males at the station—including his own team members, Rossi and Morgan. Reid was regretting having ever shared his sexual preference with the older man.

And yes, Reid  _knew_ it wasn't like Hotch could control the response just yet. It was always that way when a new bond formed, typically for both people involved. In most cases the newly-bonded pair wouldn't even leave their home until the first few days were over. It just made things easier because neither one could stand the idea of something interfering with the bond in any way. But that wasn't the case; they couldn't afford to take two days off; and Reid was finding it more and more difficult to keep calm because  _he_  hadn't bonded with Hotch.

So when he walked into the main conference room (making sure to stand next to Hotch) and started speaking to the team about something important, only to hear Hotch growl when he dared to _look_ at Rossi after the senior profiler had asked a question, Reid stopped trying to fight it. With a growl of his own, the Omega muttered, "Oh, for the love of—" before rounding on Hotch and pulling him into a hot, angry kiss. The Alpha went rigid in shock, but Reid didn't relent, and he quickly found himself being backed up against a wall as he allowed Hotch to kiss him breathless. Reid was glad he didn't have to fake how much he enjoyed the kissing. They didn't quite have the same affect on him as they did during his heat, but damn if they weren't still enough to make his skin buzz pleasantly.

When Hotch finally lifted his head, his pupils were dilated, and his scent of cinnamon and cloves teased Reid's nose. "There," Reid whispered hoarsely. "Everyone knows now, all right? So will you please stop growling every time I talk to a male who isn't you?" With a nod and a soft rumbling in his chest, Hotch took one more quick kiss before stepping back and allowing Reid to take a few steps away from the wall. The younger man sighed softly at the looks he was receiving and chose to ignore them, answering Rossi's question as if he hadn't just had their superior's tongue in his mouth.

* * *

Of course they managed to wrap the case around the time Hotch was slowly starting to act more like himself. They'd apologized to the LEO's for him already, explaining the situation as well as they could without giving away too much detail, and thankfully the LEO's had been understanding. But even though Hotch was acting more normal, he still wasn't _quite_ there yet.

Reid and Rossi found that out the hard way.

Rossi was an Alpha who had a Beta-like air about him when it came to people he was close with. He almost always had a calming affect, and he tended to display his affection with small touches that mostly went unnoticed. It was practically second nature for him to slip past one of the team from behind, his hand unerringly landing on an elbow for barely a second or two. So when he moved past Reid (who was making a cup of coffee) on the jet in an effort to get to the snack box, his hand briefly settled on Reid's left elbow out of habit, and Reid sent him a quick smile almost reflexively.

The low, warning growl sounded just in time for Reid to quickly set down his coffee and turn, barely intercepting Hotch as he went for the other Alpha even as Rossi held his hands up placatingly, essentially yielding. "Hotch," Reid stated his name like an order, and his boss's head turned to look at him. "It's all right. Rossi was just being..."  Reid floundered for a word before finishing, "...fatherly. You know he does that with everyone. It doesn't mean anything."

Hotch's gaze swung from Reid to Rossi, who wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded silently in agreement. Hotch's posture started to shift, and Reid made the mistake of releasing the breath he held just a moment too soon. The Alpha growled again, misinterpreting the sound, and bared his teeth at Rossi, who quickly whispered, "His mark, Reid."

With a slight grimace because there was no way anything unembarrassing was going to come from what he was about to do, the Omega reached up and loosened the knot of his tie, taking note of the fact that Hotch's eyes were on him again, and not on Rossi, which was a good sign. After unbuttoning the top two buttons of his collared shirt, he slowly exposed the right side of his neck to show the still-unmarked skin before he tilted his head and presented the mark Hotch had made on the left side.

Reid tried to brace himself for what he knew was coming when Hotch growled once more, in an almost pleased way, but that was impossible. He yelped in surprise when he found himself shoved against the wood paneling, and then Hotch's teeth were at his neck, gently scraping over the two-day-old mark. Reid's breath caught in his chest as he shivered, and Hotch purred before biting down hard on his mark. Reid had expected the flare of pain, but nothing and no one had ever prepared him for the white-hot jolt of pleasure that followed even outside a heat; he couldn't stop from keening loudly, his back arching as his hands gripped tightly onto Hotch's suit jacket. "Hotch," he whimpered, tugging and trying to pull the Alpha's body closer as he felt a hard suck at his skin.

"Ohhh, no. You two are not doin' this on the jet," Reid barely heard Morgan say before little, cold, and wet drops sprayed across his face and neck. Almost immediately Hotch jerked away, and Reid's own nose wrinkled at the smell of antiseptic. He glanced at Morgan to see that the Beta was holding a familiar spray bottle, and then his gaze returned to Hotch, who grimaced and turned away, walking back to his seat.

"Thanks, Morgan," Reid managed to whisper, buttoning up his shirt and fixing his tie. He didn't look away from Hotch, who was staring out the window with a slightly ashamed expression on his face. Almost resignedly, Reid picked up his cup of doctored coffee and made his way to the seat beside Hotch, slipping into it like it was normal. When Hotch tensed next to him, he sighed softly, reaching a hand out and placing it on the older man's before squeezing gently. Hotch's posture didn't really change, but he also didn't pull his hand away, so Reid considered that a victory and sipped at his coffee with a small smile.

* * *

It was almost a relief to knock on the door to Hotch's apartment later that evening, after having done laundry so he could pack a suitcase full of clothes and a few other essentials he'd need. (And if he found he was missing other items, he knew he could easily drop by his apartment and get them.) Hotch would most likely be acting more normal, and it would be helpful to figure out where the Alpha's mindset was in regards to everything when there wasn't a brand-new bond causing issues. They could figure out what would be needed from Reid in the coming months.

When the door opened, the Omega smiled and greeted the older man with a, "Hi."

Hotch offered a smile in response, tilting his head slightly. "Good evening, Reid." His gaze dropped to the rolling suitcase beside Reid, and before the younger man could protest, Hotch was reaching for the handle and pulling it inside. "Come on in," Hotch ushered, opening the door wider so that Reid could slip inside.

It was weird being in Hotch's apartment. He and the others had very rarely been to it, and he wasn't quite sure what to do without everyone there, so he simply stood just inside the doorway as Hotch closed the door. He turned to look at Hotch the same time Hotch faced him, and both men were startled by how close they were standing. Reid took a few stumbling steps back, stuttering, "S-sorry," as Hotch took a step forward. Reid held his breath while Hotch warred with his instincts, and it was only when Hotch shook his head with a brief flash of hurt crossing his features that Reid released his breath.

"It's all right. We're bound to have instances like that again. May as well see if I can fight the urges now," Hotch explained with a small smile, and Reid could only nod in agreement. "Have you eaten yet? I thought we could attempt to have a pleasant, late dinner before our inevitable discussion."

"Uh, no, actually. As you can probably guess, most of my dinners are take-out. I was too busy tidying up and packing everything around a load of laundry," Reid replied with a sheepish smile.

Hotch grinned, surprising the younger man. "We were wondering why you were wearing a purple shirt the other day."

Reid felt his face flush, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I spilled coffee on my last clean white shirt, and I didn't want to use my black or navy ones in my go bag. Hence the purple one that I look even more awful in because I feel awkward wearing such a bold color." Hotch's sudden growl was unexpected, and Reid stared at the Alpha concernedly, forcing himself not to scramble away as Hotch took several steps toward him. "Hotch?" he squeaked, swallowing nervously as the older man cupped his jaw.

With a gentle pressure, Reid allowed Hotch to turn his head, and he saw Hotch bend his own head down slightly. "You look  _breathtaking_  in purple," Hotch murmured huskily, bathing Reid's ear in heat and causing him to shiver slightly. "It's my favorite color on you." The soft words were followed by a teasing nip to his ear, and then Hotch was walking away, leaving Reid slightly baffled by the behavior as the older man flashed a boyish smile at him over his shoulder.

"I—you—what— _Hotch,"_ Reid stammered, stumbling as he tried to catch up to the dark-haired man. As he turned the corner into the dining area, he was caught around the waist and emitted a surprised yelp. Hotch's low chuckle had him frowning and shoving at the arm around him with a muttered, "That wasn't funny, Hotch. I'm kind of out of my element here, so I really don't know what to expect from you. And I won't be able to learn if you pull stunts like that."

Hotch's arm fell from his waist, and the Alpha took a few steps back. "You're right. I'm sorry." There was an odd tone in his voice that Reid couldn't quite pinpoint, but it was gone when Hotch continued, "The first part was not my doing. Your self-degrading comment spurred a response I couldn't control. I found it was easier to regain control if I tricked myself into thinking I was teasing you."

Reid mulled over the words before nodding. "All right. So I should be expecting responses like that?" he queried, tilting his head.

"Reid, a lot has changed for me since my last bonding. Even I don't quite know what to expect during this," Hotch explained with a sigh. "Already, several things have been confusing for me. You and Haley don't act even remotely the same, so you trigger different responses than she did. I can't tell you definitively that each time you do action x, you'll get response x. We aren't wired like that."

And that was when Reid realized that Hotch was just as anxious about their one-sided bond as he was, if not even more since Hotch was the one who _did_ the bonding. With a slight smile, Reid reached out and gently took the older man's hand in his. He could tell the action surprised Hotch, but he didn't comment on it. "I'm sorry. I didn't really think about it from your perspective. At least, not that far. Look, I'm here to help you as well as I can without making things uncomfortable between us. But since we don't have a normal bond, I can't tell what you're feeling about certain situations, which means I need you to trust me enough to tell me what you're thinking or feeling, if you can. Your anger makes itself known, so there's no need to worry about that, but otherwise I can't tell anything.

"That definitely applies to cases or work. I need to know how you're feeling so that I can keep you from dropping because of a simple comment or reaction to you. If you'd like, we can set up easy codes for you to remember to make it less intrusive. You wouldn't have to explain exactly what the issue was, unless I needed to know, in which case I would ask, of course," Reid added as an afterthought. He opened his mouth to continue when Hotch's hand squeezed his.

Hotch was smiling fondly as he answered Reid's unspoken question. "We'll discuss it, all right? But for now, we should really be concerned with dinner. I know I started the conversation, and I know it's important to address everything, but not on an empty stomach. Do you have an idea of what you'd like to eat?"

Reid shook his head, shrugging a shoulder. "Something quick, preferably. I'm still feeling the after-effects of my heat, so I'd like to call it a night rather early if we can."

"You're sore?" the older man queried, his eyes narrowing, and the Omega tensed, cursing silently for not thinking things through.

"Not... exactly," he hedged, wetting his lips nervously. "I'm fine. Really. Mostly just tired." The disbelieving look Hotch was giving him caused him to pout slightly. "Honestly, Hotch, I'm really not that sore."

A brow quirked, and Hotch repeated, "You're 'really not _that_ sore'?"

Reid hissed a curse at the emphasized distinction, and Hotch's brow only shot up even more. "Are you serious? This isn't even a response from your bond," Reid snapped, feeling his face heat up as Hotch's other brow rose to the same height as the first, an amused smile playing at the Alpha's lips. Reid's free hand curled into a fist that he lightly thumped against Hotch's chest. "Stop that! It isn't funny. I really only have to put up with you when you're reacting instinctively, you know." A low, rumbling chuckle hit Reid's ears just before Hotch pulled him close, causing his face to burn in a darker blush as Hotch pressed a kiss to his temple. "Hotch?" There was a multitude of questions in that one word.

Hotch suddenly released him, taking a few steps back and fisting his hands at his sides, his expression almost quizzical. "I'm not sure what just happened," the dark-haired man admitted, seeming troubled.

Reid swallowed back his initial response because it would likely only upset Hotch further, and the entire situation was weird enough already. "So far, your responses have been fairly playful, but just now you were acting like your typical self. At least, at the beginning when you picked up on my word usage. I wasn't expecting the rest because of that."

"If possible, we may need to request at least one day of leave," Hotch sighed, changing the subject fairly abruptly. "I never experienced a total loss of control like this with Haley, and we can't have this happening at work. I don't know if it's because I know this bond is one-sided, and some part of me is trying to force you to bond with me even though it's pointless, or if it varies so differently from each bond to the next—"

"Hotch, calm down," the Omega ordered quietly, framing Hotch's face with his hands against his better judgment. Brown eyes cleared a little and met hazel ones. "There are literally dozens of reasons for why this is happening. Maybe the fresh bonding period hasn't finished, yet. The two-day rule most people go by is really only an average. If you believe you need a day of leave, then we'll take one. Legally, Strauss has to give it to us."

Hotch's lips quirked into a wry smile as he murmured, "How many times do you think we'll be in this sort of position before our three months are up? It's already happened at least twice."

Chuckling softly, Reid dropped his hands. "I don't think it'll happen very often after we get things settled, if it happens at all. Now, we can call Strauss in the morning, but food is definitely a necessity at the moment. We'll also need to put our discussion on hold until we're sure the newly-bonded phase has worn off." After a pause, during which Hotch nodded in agreement, the younger man hummed softly. "I truly don't have a preference, aside from it being quick and easy to get or make. So that means it's your choice."

"Chinese?" Hotch suggested, and Reid waited for a moment, expecting some sort of teasing about chopsticks or forks, but when Hotch simply waited for a reply, the Omega was pleasantly surprised.

"That sounds perfect. Is there a particular place you like to eat?" Reid inquired with a smile.

Hotch shrugged. "There are quite a few nearby. I should have menus somewhere. You can take a look and see which one you like best." The slight twitch of his lips had Reid watching him suspiciously, and then the older man added, "And don't worry. I have plenty of forks," before walking past Reid and further into the kitchen.

Reid scowled and crossed his arms. "For that, you get to pay for my dinner."

"I was already planning on it," Hotch answered easily as he started rummaging through a drawer, and Reid silently vowed revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

They managed to make it through dinner without any more mishaps, which Hotch was thankful for. He wasn't sure he could stand fighting against the instinctual responses he was having for much longer. It was rather humiliating, the way he responded to certain things, and Reid taking it all in stride was remotely helpful but also even more mortifying if possible. Granted, it also didn't help that there was a constant whisper of doubt in the back of his mind, telling him he was burdening the younger man and taunting the Alpha part of him with the fact that Reid hadn't bonded with him.

" _Aaron_."

Hotch startled at the sound of his first name, his gaze landing on Reid's concerned expression. "Yes?" he prompted hesitantly.

Reid didn't answer for a moment, and when he did, it was to softly ask, "What were you thinking about so intently?"

 _How much you're going to hate me by the time this is all over._ After clearing his throat, the older man managed a strained smile. "I was wondering if I should tell Jessica to keep Jack tomorrow evening, too." He knew by the way Reid's eyes narrowed momentarily that the genius was aware he'd lied, and when Reid glanced away from him, he also knew the younger man wasn't going to call him on it.

"I would suggest informing her of the situation tomorrow, and if you feel more yourself, we can get Jack. The only person he's ever met who smelled like you was his mother, so it might be a difficult adjustment for him," Reid warned.

Hotch didn't have an appropriate response to that, so he simply nodded in acknowledgement. His stomach was rolling in protest at how easily hi— _the_ Omega had accepted the lie. Reid was supposed to call him out on it. It should have made Reid angry or sad or upset or _something_. The Alpha in him didn't know whether to bare his teeth or whine pathetically.

Soft, warm fingers linked with his, and his head jerked up, stormy brown eyes meeting probing hazel ones. "It's been a long few days. Let's go to bed," Reid whispered cajolingly, and Hotch gritted his teeth at the heat that spread through him at those words because he knew Reid hadn't meant them that way. He did, however, allow himself to be pulled from his seat and (after a quick detour to grab Reid's bag) through the apartment to his bedroom. That was when Reid hesitated, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "I guess I should have asked instead of assumed... Do you want me to sleep in here? I can always sleep on the couch."

"Stay," Hotch answered hoarsely, his hand tightening involuntarily around Reid's. "Please."

Reid's lips quirked into a slightly shy smile. "All right. I'm going to change into pajamas, then." He gently disentangled their hands, and Hotch was glad Reid was facing the opposite way so he couldn't see Hotch's wince as disappointment swelled behind his ribs.

It took all of his willpower not to whimper pitifully when the door to the bathroom closed behind Reid, and he stood staring at the door longer than he would ever be willing to admit. When his head finally cleared, he closed his eyes and dropped his head with a quiet sigh. He couldn't wait for the emotional rollercoaster to be over. It was exhausting being newly-bonded.

Hotch only partially undressed; he typically slept in a white undershirt and boxers, and while part of him wanted to pull on a pair of sweats, he also couldn't stand the thought, knowing he would be far too hot to sleep in them. Besides, if he was going to be under covers, it wasn't like it could really make Reid feel awkward. With that internal struggle resolved, the dark-haired man folded down the comforter and sheet before slipping beneath them on the bed. He settled on his back and closed his eyes, a sigh of relief passing through his lips as he relaxed. It was nice to encounter something so familiar when everything else about his life seemed to be off-kilter.

The sound of the bathroom doorknob turning had Hotch's eyes opening. He tracked the Omega's movements across the room, watching curiously as Reid rifled through his bag for something. He must have found what he was looking for because he made a slightly triumphant noise that made warmth burst in Hotch's chest. 

"What's the code for your safe?" Reid queried as he turned to face Hotch, his hands cradling the Smith & Wesson Model 65 revolver that the younger man favored.

Hotch had to make himself focus because the gun in Reid's hands looked ridiculously out of place with the Doctor Who pajamas, and it was a mixture of adorable and humorous. "Seventeen, twenty-six, ninety-eight," he answered. "And it's in—"

"I know where it is, Hotch," Reid murmured, almost fondly, and Hotch smiled slightly at the fact that Reid had cared enough to pay attention however many months ago.

He allowed his eyes to close once more, and he didn't even open them when he heard Reid sliding into the bed, thinking it might be easier if he couldn't see the younger man. His eyes snapped open when he felt Reid's lips brush against his jaw, and his breath caught in his throat as his heart stuttered. "Reid?" The name was more of a strangled noise, and Reid's chuckle was a moist puff of air against his cheek.

"Do you want to tell me the truth about what had you so distracted earlier?" Reid inquired softly, nudging his nose along Hotch's cheekbone. Hotch's mouth went dry as Reid's warm breath tickled his lips, and he was slightly dizzy under the sudden wave of want that flooded his body with heat. "No?" Reid whispered, his mouth _so close_ Hotch could barely think straight.

"It's not—" Hotch's voice cracked, and he paused, swallowing thickly as one of Reid's hands gently cupped his jaw, fingers ghosting over sensitive skin the Alpha wasn't aware he had. "All of this—the one-sided bonding and the rest of the situation—none of that is your burden to bear," he managed to gasp, whimpering embarrassingly when Reid gently nipped his lower lip. " _Reid_." The plea slipped from him without permission, and while Hotch was mortified, it resulted in the younger man slotting their lips together.

Hotch couldn't focus on anything except for his Omega's mouth on his, and he moaned loudly as Reid licked into his mouth. He was barely even aware of the fact that Reid moved, only noticing when pleasure shot through his half-hard cock as Reid rocked against him, causing his back to arch off the bed. He didn't know when his hands had settled on Reid's hips, but he didn't quite care as he rolled his hips up into the genius's.

Reid lifted his head with a soft hiss, his breath coming in harsh pants. "Hotch, we shouldn't do this," he croaked, the hoarseness of his voice sending pleasure tripping down the Alpha's spine. Hotch was aware of himself growling, and the next thing he knew he was above the other man, grinding his hips down into Reid's and relishing the way the younger man's breath hitched in his throat. And then he went still as Reid stuttered, "H-Hotch, _stop_ ," in a voice pitched high in fear, his hands shoving at Hotch's chest.

Disgust and guilt formed lumps in Hotch's throat, and he stared at Reid with wide eyes, barely managing to whisper, "I...  I'm sorry," before he was scrambling out of the bed, quickly retreating out of the room even as he heard Reid call his name. He ducked into the half-bath down the hall, quickly shutting and locking the door before sinking to the floor, his back against the door.

The doorknob rattled as Reid tried to open it, and then the younger man's voice came muffled through the door, "Hotch, open the door."

Hotch closed his eyes as a quiet whine sounded in his throat. He felt like he was going to be sick. "No."

"Hotch, please. It's all right. Really," Reid coaxed gently. "Just come out, and we can talk about it."

A bitter, harsh laugh escaped him. "What's there to talk about?  You tried to make me stop, and I _scared_ you." His stomach rolled, and he fought through the wave of nausea as dark spots danced in front of his eyes.

"Not for the reason you think," Reid retorted, and Hotch would be lying if he said that didn't pique his curiosity. "Please, we really need to discuss this, but not with a door between us. You're going into a drop. I can hear it in your voice and the way you're breathing."

Well, that explained the blackness creeping into his vision. Against his better judgment, Hotch unlocked the door and stumbled onto shaking legs. The moment he opened the door, Reid moved in close, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon mingling together and teasing Hotch's nose. He wasn't sure what to do as the Omega's arms circled around his waist, and tentatively he wrapped his arms around Reid, who relaxed against him.

After several silent minutes passed, Reid softly asked, "Better?"

"Yes," Hotch replied truthfully. He still felt like he was going to be sick, but that was from disgust with himself, not from the rejection he, as an Alpha, had suffered.

"Come with me back to the bedroom," Reid suggested, and Hotch went rigid. "Hotch, need I remind you that _I_ started it? You need to trust yourself more. You would have been content to lie there had I not teased you."

Hotch shook his head. "We don't know that, Reid." It was true. He couldn't guarantee he wouldn't have tried something, even without Reid's interference. He inhaled sharply and held his breath as Reid's hands framed his face, forcing him to look into warm hazel eyes.

"I do. Hotch, I trust you with my life in the field all the time without question. I trusted you implicitly even during the time with Foyet," Reid stated firmly. "And I trust you now. You are the most controlled Alpha I have ever met. Do you have any idea how rare it is to find one who actually stops the _first_ time someone says it? Let me put it into perspective: you're the only one I've ever encountered or heard of." With a slight smile, he added, "So if you don't trust yourself, then trust me to do it for you."

Though he was still remotely unsure, Hotch finally gave a brief nod, his heart fluttering as Reid's face lit up in a bright smile. He allowed himself to be guided back to the bedroom, tying to ignore the spike of anxiety as Reid slowly led him to the bed. He couldn't quite bring himself to even sit on it, and instead he asked, "You said I didn't frighten you for the reason I thought?"

Reid sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard with a soft hum. "I'm not sure if you remember the situation on the plane, but I _really_ liked it when you bit your mark on my neck," the younger man explained, his cheeks coloring. "It's pretty much the only response I can't control, and I was concerned that was about to happen again. I... wanted to ensure things didn't get out of hand. If we have penetrative sex, it will only cause more complications with the bond." After a pause, he added, "Well, more specifically, anal sex."

Hotch's mind was reeling with the information. "So you're saying you were afraid you'd get caught up in what was going on and wouldn't be able to stop us before we went too far?" When Reid nodded, Hotch furrowed his brows. "Then you were... enjoying it?" he questioned faintly, despising the way warmth flooded his face when Reid laughed.

"Unlike most Omegas, I'm not quite as receptive outside a heat as I would be during one, but I do still get aroused, Hotch," Reid answered. "Now, will you please lie down so I can use you as a pillow for the last time?"

The question was unexpected, and Hotch quirked a brow. "Do you intend to elaborate?" he queried, and Reid smiled with a shrug.

"You're warm and comfortable," he replied simply. Hotch was surprised by his own chuckle, and he sighed softly before moving to lie down beside the younger man. Reid quickly shifted, and then Hotch felt Reid's warm body pressed against the length of him, the Omega's head resting on his clothed chest. Reid hummed softly, rubbing his face against Hotch's undershirt, and Hotch felt his heart jump in his chest. "Night, Hotch," Reid murmured, his voice already warm and sleepy.

The Alpha was barely capable of whispering, "Good night, Reid," without his voice cracking. Sleep did not come easily for him.

* * *

Hotch had already called Strauss and Jessica (and was in the midst of making breakfast) before Reid finally emerged from the bedroom, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. The sight made his heart clench painfully, and he quickly pushed a mug of coffee into Reid's hands. "Sugar is on the bar," Hotch informed him, motioning towards the sugar jar. Reid didn't respond, but given he walked to the bar, Hotch assumed he'd understood.

Chuckling to himself, Hotch returned his attention to the pancakes. He was dimly aware of Reid coming to stand off to his left, leaning against the counter while sipping at his doctored coffee. The entire thing was just a little too domestic for Hotch to handle, and his breath caught in his throat. He tried to concentrate solely on the normal actions of making pancakes; it was Jack's favorite thing to have whenever Hotch was off work. His son claimed no one made better pancakes, but Hotch wasn't sure pancakes could taste any different if they were made the same way.

Satisfied with the way the pancake looked, Hotch slid it onto the plate with the others before picking up the bowl he'd made the batter in and pouring some into the pan. After he set the bowl down once more, warm hands intercepted his as he reached for the spatula. Startled, his gaze shifted to Reid, and he made a soft choking sound as warm lips pressed against his. He felt Reid's hands drag along his arms where they settled on his shoulders, gently squeezing. Hotch was dimly aware of his own hands coming to rest on Reid's hips, and without his consent, he backed the younger man into the counter a safe distance from the stovetop.

"Good morning," Reid whispered against his mouth, the younger man's breath coming in soft puffs of air that tickled his lips. Hotch hummed softly, his tongue dipping past Reid's parted lips, and he moaned at the taste of coffee and sugar and something inherently _Reid_. Pleasure sparked down his spine as his Omega's blunt nails gently scratched against the nape of his neck, and he felt a purr rumble through his chest at the feeling. Something niggled at his brain, and with some difficulty, he managed to lift his head, gently resting their foreheads together as Reid smiled up at him.

"I do believe you're almost back to normal," Reid murmured, dilated hazel eyes glowing warmly.

Hotch's brows furrowed for a moment, turning Reid's words over in his mind—and then it all made sense. "You've been testing my responses," he muttered flatly, stepping away from his subordinate and returning to the stove to inspect the potential damage to the pancake in an effort to hide the disappointment that crashed over him at the realization. Thankfully, the bottom had only gotten a little burnt; it wouldn't be enough to detract from the taste.

"Hotch." Reid spoke his name imploringly, and the Alpha spared him a glance.

Lips twisting into a slightly bitter smile, Hotch shrugged one shoulder, his eyes trained on the cooking pancake. "Just be honest, Reid."

The Omega's sigh was soft as he replied, "Yes."

Even though he'd known the answer, Hotch hadn't been able to prepare himself for the utter despair that swamped through him at the verbal affirmation. "So—" his voice broke, and he cleared his throat. "Last night was one of your experiments?"

"Not entirely," Reid answered haltingly, and Hotch jerked away from him as Reid's hand gently touched his in an effort to calm him. The younger man flinched as Hotch glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how this _feels_ , Reid?" Hotch snapped. "This is all out of my control! It feels like every single cell in my body _yearns_ for you. You smile, and my heart races, but then there's this goddamned voice in my head taunting, 'He's not yours.' Or you stand just a little too close, and my skin  _tingles_ , but that same voice is laughing and whispering, 'He doesn't want to touch you.' And then you pull a stunt like you did last night, and the voice finally shuts up until reality slams home after the fact, and _that_ is when it's at its worst. That's when it points out how utterly pathetic I am for being so eager to take anything you're willing to give me."

Hazel eyes were wide and dark with pain as Reid whispered, "Hotch, I wasn't—I'm sorry.  I...  I didn't know." The way his Omega's voice trembled only made him feel worse, and he should have expected to suddenly be on the ground with Reid knelt in front of him when his vision cleared, but somehow he hadn't expected it. He whined in the back of his throat; he was already sick of the drops. "I know, Hotch. I'm sorry," Reid whispered thickly, the genius's fingers rubbing soothing circles on the nape of his neck. "This is why I need you to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't _tell me anything_. There's still so much about one-sided bonds that we don't know. Believe me, if I'd ever heard of that, I would have asked you about it immediately." 

Hotch whined again, turning his head and nuzzling the inside of Reid's arm. The skin was warm and smooth, and he could smell the hint of vanilla that was the younger man's natural scent. It was maddeningly soothing, and he purred. Reid's soft chuckle was warm against his ear, and he tensed as he finally realized exactly what he was doing.

"Don't," Reid ordered softly. "I've relied on you for so many years; it's nice to finally be able to return the favor emotionally. If I were against any of this, I wouldn't be here, Hotch. I'm not naïve or ignorant. I know what I'm getting into. We're not going to make it through these next few months without kissing or touching. I imagine we'll even end up getting each other off a few times. It's _normal_ , and I have no qualms about it." Reid paused and added, "So I guess you need to ask yourself if _you_ , Aaron Hotchner, are all right with that. And if you're _not_ , then..."

Reid didn't have to finish his sentence. Hotch knew exactly what he was saying. It was difficult to push past the Alpha's immediate vehement response, but the answer he found didn't surprise him. Turning his head to look at Reid once more, he breathed, "I am."


	6. Chapter 6

The last pancake ended up burning, and by the time they finally settled down to eat, the rest were cold. For Reid it didn't really matter because he typically drowned his pancakes in syrup, anyway. The moment the first piece touched his tongue, the Omega moaned before abruptly cutting the sound off as Hotch's brown eyes flicked up to him. His face flushed as he swallowed, and he offered a tentative smile. "Sorry. They're just...  _really_ good."

Hotch smiled slightly, murmuring, "Jack likes to claim I make the best pancakes."

"Jack is right. Most places don't make them fluffy enough, but these are perfect," Reid complimented as he took another bite. After swallowing he added, "I think you've ruined pancakes for me."

A soft pink hue colored Hotch's cheeks, and the Alpha studiously avoided Reid's gaze. "I'm glad you like them," he answered, his voice a bit more gruff than normal.

Reid smiled to himself, and they ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence. When he was finished, he stood and grabbed his plate, cocking his head and asking, "Are you finished, Hotch?" as he reached for the other man's plate. It was empty but there was still one pancake left on the plate Hotch had stacked them on.

"Yes, but I can take care of the dishes, Reid," Hotch replied, his hands moving to grip his plate almost protectively.

Reid snorted and gently pulled at Hotch's wrist. "You made breakfast, Hotch. It's only fair that I do clean-up. That's one of the things you'll have to get used to if we're living together for three months." Hotch stared at him stubbornly, and Reid frowned and stared back. There was no reason for Hotch to clean the dishes.

After a long moment, the older man muttered, "It seems we are at an impasse."

The Omega bared his teeth in frustration. "You're being ridiculous, Hotch. If I were a guest, I could understand this sort of response, and even then I would probably argue with you over it. But I am _not_ a guest, which means the circumstances are different."

"I'm not going to sit around uselessly, Reid," Hotch rejoined firmly, and Reid immediately shifted into a less aggressive stance as understanding washed through him.

"Hotch." He gently brushed his thumb along the inside of the Alpha's wrist. "You are many things, but useless is not one of them," he reassured fervently. After a short pause during which he ran through several ideas, he offered a tentative smile. "What if I let you dry the dishes after I wash them?"

The older man's gaze shifted to the side as he deliberated, and then his brown eyes settled back on Reid as he nodded. "We can do that."

Reid swiped his thumb over the pulse point in Hotch's wrist one last time before pulling his hand away. "All right. Grab the plate with the pancake on it, as well, then," Reid ordered as he turned on his heel and headed back into the kitchen. He turned on the faucet, allowing the water to get just the slightest bit hot before he plugged the sink strainer into the drain and nabbed the dishwashing liquid, squeezing out a liberal amount before returning the bottle to its place behind the sink. Hotch came in a moment later, setting the dishes and his mug on the countertop before moving to Reid's other side and pulling out a clean dishtowel.

As water and suds filled the sink, the Omega rolled his pajama sleeves up to his elbows before turning to grab the bowl, pan, and spatulas Hotch had used to make the pancakes. He put them on the counter with the other dishes and briefly checked the temperature of the water before turning it a little cooler so he didn't scald the more sensitive skin on his forearms. He chanced a glance at Hotch to find the older man watching him quite intently with a smile playing at his lips.

It was rather unnerving, and Reid squirmed slightly before he could stop himself, his cheeks heating quickly. "What?" he queried, and Hotch's head tilted.

"Even after everything else that's happened, you still blush over the littlest things," Hotch commented, and Reid was fairly certain that wasn't in response to his question.

"You were staring at me like you were about to shove me against the counter. I don't know if I would call that something little," Reid retorted, his gaze shifting back to the sink where he quickly turned the faucet to the other side and altered the temperature to be a little hotter again.

Hotch's soft laugh hit his ears as he picked up one of the dishes and dipped it into the sink. "All right. Then how about when you corrected me on the most likely gender for your potential mate?" The back of Reid's neck prickled with heat, and he felt the warmth extend all the way to the tips of his ears. He remembered the situation quite clearly because—"You were straddling me with my knot still swollen inside of you, and telling me you preferred males was what you were shy about." Hotch's voice was pitched low, and Reid's skin buzzed pleasantly at the mixture of the Alpha's tone and words even as he felt his face, neck, and ears burn darker.

Reid coughed and finished cleaning the plate in his hands, rinsing it off and practically shoving it at Hotch. "You've made your point, and I honestly don't know the answer, so can we please drop the subject?"

"Of course," Hotch answered pleasantly. Reid wasn't sure if it was actually _Hotch_ or if it was the bonded Alpha teasing him, but even if it was Hotch, he was willing to allow it. He knew he should have told the older man what he was doing the night before, but he had gotten so used to experimenting in order to analyze reactions that he hadn't even thought about the fact that he was involving another person in them, and as such how Hotch was reacting internally hadn't even crossed his mind.

Hotch's words from earlier came unbidden, and Reid swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat as he blindly passed the plate he'd just finished cleaning to the other man. Hurting Hotch was something he had never wanted to do, and he hated the fact that he knew it would happen again before all was said and done. There were bound to be several instances where Reid couldn't react the way Hotch would want or need, and Reid could only hope that their situation didn't affect their work relationship so badly that they couldn't be coworkers anymore.

That thought was best saved to fret over later, however, so Reid did what he did best and shoved it away to be dealt with at a different time. He concentrated solely on the repetitive process of washing dishes, and it wasn't long before he was handing the last item to Hotch. When Hotch had put it away and come back to the sink, the older man asked, "Is that everything?"

On a stroke of impulsiveness, Reid eyed the suds in the sink before smiling impishly and replying, "Almost," just before he flung the soap bubbles at the dark-haired man. Hotch blinked in slight shock, and Reid took advantage of that to flick more of the white foam at him just as Hotch's eyes narrowed, a playful growl rumbling in his chest as he reached for the younger man. Reid squeaked and darted around the corner, putting the bar between him and his superior. "Hotch," he attempted to implore, his soapy hands held up placatingly, but the Alpha simply growled again and quickly followed Reid's earlier path around the counter, causing the Omega to yelp and start running instinctively.

He almost made it to the half-bathroom before he was knocked to the floor, Hotch's warm and unyielding frame pinning him to the ground. "And where are you going?" the older man growled into his ear, teasing the shell of it with his tongue and causing Reid's lungs to burn as his breath caught sharply in his throat. He could feel Hotch's hard length against the curve of his bottom through his pajamas, and he held still as Hotch sucked on the tip of his ear, his teeth teasing the skin.

Reid berated himself as he waited; he knew better than to run from an Alpha. Not including a heat, a chase was probably the biggest turn-on for Alphas—and even Omegas, if they were running in a comfortable situation, usually with a sexual partner. Reid had done it twice, and he was fairly certain if he ever found a mate, it would become a weekly or monthly routine. There was just something oddly thrilling about being caught and fucked against whatever surface he'd landed on or whatever surface was nearby that always managed to infiltrate the sporadic wet dreams he had. And given his new-found appreciation for marking and biting (that he'd never allowed prior partners to attempt), he was _really_ going to enjoy the fantasy of both of those situations combined whenever those dreams decided to grace his presence again.

Hotch's low growl was accompanied by a thrust of his hips, and Reid inhaled sharply as he realized his hole was wet with slick because he had allowed himself to be distracted. He could smell his own scent of vanilla in the air, and the accompanying crisp scent of cinnamon and cloves made his nose twitch. Hotch's teeth and tongue were teasing the skin on the back of his neck, and it was steadily growing more difficult to fight the urge to give into the Alpha.

"Hotch?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hm?" the older man hummed against the nape of his neck. The fact that Hotch responded at all gave Reid a little hope.

Clearing his throat, the Omega replied, "I'm getting soap and water on the floor."

Hotch's low chuckle sent a spark of pleasure down his spine. "You didn't seem to care in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry for flinging soap suds and water at you," Reid answered, almost relieved at how lucid Hotch seemed to be.

"I highly doubt that," the dark-haired man retorted, and Reid felt Hotch nip the nape of his neck. "And because I know how you think, I could smell your fear when you realized you were aroused. I'm not sure why I couldn't smell it last night."

A quiet sigh escaped him as he relaxed underneath the older man. "That means you're either almost out of the fresh bonding stage or are completely out of it. You couldn't smell my fear last night because... Well, to put it simply, the Hotch part of you was cut off from the Alpha part of you. When you're more Hotch, you _allow_ your Alpha to take control, but you keep it on a short leash. It's actually rather fascinating to watch. But when you're more Alpha, like during certain points of a heat or during the fresh bonding period, the leash is jerked from your hands, and you're left chasing after it and watching everything unfold.

"Omegas experience it, too. You've probably witnessed several of mine, but you didn't notice it at the time. When I first joined the BAU, I practically tripped over myself trying to please you because you were the only Alpha on the team. I covered that reaction when I wasn't being ran by instincts, using Gideon because he was my mentor. Don't get me wrong; the Reid part of me wanted to make him proud. But I don't think I would have tried as hard if the Omega part of me hadn't reacted so strongly because I was around an Alpha consistently for the first time in my life.

"And then there were the few Alphas we ran into when working with LEO's. Most of them left me alone when you were around because they knew better than to impede on what they considered your turf—and my Omega would never disrespect you like that, so it was a lot easier to ignore them—but when you weren't around, there were a few instances that I don't really like to think about."

Hotch growled low in his throat, and Reid was surprised when the Alpha's weight lifted off him before he was roughly turned onto his back. He stared up at Hotch's livid expression as the older man snapped, "And you never _told me_?"

A soft chuckle escaped him, and Hotch's eyes flashed angrily before widening in shock as he reached a hand up and skimmed his knuckles against Hotch's jaw. "I debated on it for a while, but you had a lot on your plate back then. The rest of the team stepped in to handle things whenever I couldn't do it by myself, so it wasn't like I was without options. Now I don't even need anyone to step in on my behalf." He smirked as he added, "There was one incident I always wanted to tell you about, though."

Hotch quirked a brow and was silent for a long moment. Reid waited, knowing Hotch was studying him, and his smirk turned into a grin as Hotch sighed almost resignedly. "I feel like I'm going to regret asking this, but what happened?"

"It was one of the last ones before I started dealing with the LEO's on my own, which probably isn't surprising. I'm actually a little surprised no one told you. I can't remember why I was at the station alone, but I do recall being nervous because there were a few more Alphas there than at most the other precincts. They were all being the stereotypical Alpha, which was already irritating me because it bugged me that idiots like that were the reason Alphas get such a bad name when I knew several who weren't that way.

"Anyway, they followed me out of the conference room at one point because I mistakenly believed they wouldn't try anything in front of the other officers. One of them grabbed me and laughed at my attempts to wrestle away from him before making a remark about how I was more than willing to bend over backwards to do what you wanted, so why shouldn't I be the same for him? I wasn't aware of what he was insinuating until he elaborated just a bit more, and that was when I went from irritated to livid in the span of a second. The officer didn't realize it, and then he said something even more demeaning about _you_ , and my Omega growled and took over.

"The next thing I knew I was being restrained by Betas because I had bitten and clawed at the Alphas who had tried to pull me off the other officer. When Morgan and the chief returned, there was quite a bit of explaining to do, but the chief was on my side. He laughed and clapped me on the shoulder before telling everyone that was what happened when you disrespected an Alpha that an Omega was loyal to. Morgan complimented me for injuring so many of them, but he suggested we keep it from you just like we had all the other altercations. I pretty much sulked the rest of the day because my Omega wanted to tell you how good I'd been and no one would let me," Reid explained, mostly musing aloud by the end.

He wasn't expecting Hotch to suddenly bend down and capture his mouth in a hot, bruising kiss that had him gasping. "You can't just _say_ things like that," Hotch groaned against his lips, biting at the lower one before soothing the slight burn with his tongue. Reid moaned softly, allowing Hotch's tongue to tease his for a moment before he gently pushed at Hotch's shoulders. Almost immediately Hotch lifted his head, and Reid caught the grimace before the older man could cover it.

"Don't apologize," Reid murmured before Hotch could say anything, squirming slightly in an effort to non-verbally request for the dark-haired man to get up. The floor was starting to become quite uncomfortable. Hotch quickly moved off him and stood, extending his hand for Reid to take. With a grateful smile, the Omega slipped his hand into Hotch's and allowed the older man to pull him to his feet.

"I'm a little surprised you were willing to stay on the ground for so long," Hotch commented.

Reid smiled shyly as he gently pulled his hand free. "It didn't really register until after I was finished with my anecdote," he admitted, shrugging one shoulder. "Have you forgotten how easily I fall asleep in weird places? I've grown accustomed to being comfortable on almost any surface. The floor in your hallway is easily one of the more comfortable ones."

"Is that so?" Hotch was watching him with an almost fond expression, and Reid felt his face flush slightly.

Clearing his throat, he tugged at the hem of his pajama shirt. "Um, I know it doesn't exactly make things better, but I wanted to apologize for... well, sort of treating you like an experiment last night and earlier this morning. I should have told you, and I know I broke your trust."

Hotch furrowed his brows confusedly, which only succeeded in confusing the younger man as well. "Reid, it would take a lot more than that for you to break the trust I've had in you for the last seven years," the Alpha retorted, his lips twisting into a wry smile. "I'm sure my outburst didn't seem like it, and I'm sorry for handling the situation in such a manner. It simply caught me off guard at the wrong time."

Reid frowned, studying Hotch for a long moment before nodding, even though he knew he would be silently trying to make it up to the older man until he was satisfied that he deserved Hotch's blind trust in him. "All right, and I'm not sorry you handled it the way you did. I needed to know about that, or we could have had much bigger problems on our hands." After another silent moment passed between them, Reid prompted, "Why don't you call Jessica and tell her we'd like to see Jack this afternoon while I get cleaned up, and then when I'm through, you can shower? We can have our discussion after that."

"That sounds like a good idea. And maybe you can prepare me for what sort of reaction to expect from Jack?" Hotch suggested in return, and Reid smiled.

"There's a wide range of responses that could occur, but I think we can deliberate which ones are most likely and go from there. If he doesn't behave in the manner we expect, then obviously we'll need to improvise based off—" Reid was startled by Hotch's calloused fingers pressing against his lips, and he felt his eyes widen as he stared at the older man.

Hotch smiled and gently instructed, "One thing at a time. Go take a shower, Reid."

Reid could only nod speechlessly before doing as ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

Of all the outcomes they predicted and expected, it was one of the responses Reid had simply listed (without going into detail) that actually happened. Hotch probably should have known, given how abnormally well his son accepted almost everything else in his life, but it still surprised him.

Jack came running out the front door of Jessica's place and threw himself into Hotch's arms with an exclamation of, "Daddy!" He then noticed Reid and looked confused for a moment, and both men held their breaths as Jack tilted his head. "Spence smells weird," he remarked. He then wriggled in Hotch's arms, reaching for Reid.

Hotch caught Reid's eye and gave him a questioning look, but Reid didn't respond except to hold his arms out for Jack. With only a slight sense of unease, Hotch deposited his son into Reid's arms, a little anxious as he waited for the potential tantrum Jack could throw. "What part of me smells weird, Jack?" Reid prompted, and Hotch could only watch as his son tentatively smelled the Omega.

"You smell like you, but you also smell like Daddy," Jack answered, still looking perplexed. His brows were furrowed in thought, and Hotch followed Reid's suit, waiting in silence for a more concrete response. "Kinda like the way Mommy used to smell before we lived with Aunt Jess. She still smelled like Mommy after, but I didn't like it as much." Hotch's entire body tensed at Jack's description of his and Haley's bond dissipating.  _That_ was a reminder he didn't like to think about since the main reasoning behind Jack's dislike had been because Haley smelled like another man. Even if she hadn't bonded with the man, his scent would still be on her.

Hotch's gaze snapped to Reid as the younger man cleared his throat. Reid was watching him with a concerned expression, but his gaze shifted back to Jack as he asked, "And how do you feel about me smelling like your dad, Jack?"

The six-year-old was silent as he rested his head on Reid's shoulder, breathing in the mixed scents. Finally, his lips curved into a smile as he pressed himself further against the genius. "Good. It makes me happy." The intense relief Hotch felt had him stepping closer to Reid and gently rubbing Jack's back; the boy turned his head to look at Hotch without lifting his head off Reid's shoulder. "Is Spence your new mate?"

"Not exactly," Hotch answered truthfully. "Why don't we go inside and talk about it with Aunt Jess?"

Jack nodded his approval of the idea, and his arms tightened around Reid's neck. "Can I sit with Spence?" he asked timidly, almost as if he were afraid he'd be denied such a request.

The dark-haired man nodded, hating that his son thought he would tell him "no" over something like that. "Sure, buddy. As long as Reid is all right with it," he replied, glancing up at the younger man. Jack picked up his head to look at Reid, as well, and Hotch couldn't keep from smiling at the puppy dog eyes his son gave the Omega.

"That look isn't necessary. Of course you can sit with me while we talk to Jessica," Reid answered, and Jack's face lit up in a way that Hotch had only seen sparingly since Haley had died. It made his heart thump painfully in his chest, and he turned around to keep his response hidden. He managed a smile for Jessica, who was standing in the doorway with a patient smile.

"Come on in, Aaron, Dr. Reid. I have a full pot of coffee waiting for you both," Jessica called out.

Hotch chuckled softly and replied, "I hope you have plenty of sugar. Reid likes a little bit of coffee with it."

* * *

Jack clung to Reid the entire time they were at Jessica's, barely even letting go of the genius long enough to hug the blonde woman. They managed to get him to sit in his booster seat in the back of Hotch's car with little fuss, thankfully, but the moment they stopped to eat, Jack was adamant about staying at Reid's side. Hotch didn't particularly _mind_ , but he was slightly concerned by the way Jack was reacting. Reid didn't look too worried, however, and that in turn was enough to relax Hotch.

Surprisingly, Jack was willing to sleep in his own bed that evening, and after they had gotten him settled, Hotch gently pulled Reid down the hall and into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Hotch's nose twitched as Reid stepped past him and moved to lean against the foot of the bed, and he closed his eyes against the sudden urge to pull Reid into his arms.

"Hotch?" Reid prompted softly, his tone somewhat apprehensive.

Hotch swallowed thickly, opening his eyes and smiling weakly. "Jack's scent is on you now," he explained.

"I know," Reid replied with a wry smile. "I didn't notice it was happening until it was too late to stop it. It's usually common for young children who have suffered a parental loss to sort of bond with either a male or female the parent was close to. In this case, the most likely option would have been Jessica, so I was extremely surprised when she didn't smell like him even a little bit."

Hotch noticed Reid's hesitation, and he frowned slightly before asking, "What is it?"

Reid bit down on his lower lip. "Did Jack see a doctor after his mother died? Any doctor, not just a therapist."

"Of course. It was a requirement for both of us before I would be permitted to return to work," Hotch answered. He didn't understand what any of that had to do with Jack's scent lingering on Reid, but he knew the genius would get around to that. Reid had done well not to elaborate uselessly during the past few days, so Hotch was trusting that it was all important.

"Did the doctor encourage you to have Jessica and Jack spend a lot of time together? Or for all three of you to do so?" Reid inquired, and Hotch shook his head, furrowing his brows. "Then the doctor you saw was an absolute moron," Reid bit out harshly. "Children scent mark their parents for a _reason_. It's a biological response when they feel safe and secure, and that in turn is why they later feel that way whenever they're around their parents. If they scent mark two people at first, then they _need_  two people for the first fifteen years of their lives. It's the way we're made, and if something disrupts that normalcy, it causes all sorts of emotional distress for the child. Sometimes it even makes the child more likely to be physically ill or develop potentially fatal illnesses, and in about two-point-six percent of cases, the child has even died—"

"Reid," Hotch cut the younger man off, stepping forward and cupping Reid's face in his hands. Startled hazel eyes snapped up to his brown ones, and his Omega swallowed loudly, lips pressing together firmly to keep himself from continuing to speak. "I understand how much this must upset you. I never would have allowed Jack to continue like this if I knew it caused him distress. I honestly thought he was simply grieving for his mother."

"I know you did," Reid whispered, and he managed a trembling smile. "I'm not angry with you, Hotch. But I am trying to explain to you just how important this is so the same mistake doesn't happen again. After two years Jack feels like he finally has two parents again. He noticed my changed scent because that biological response was partially being fulfilled. His father's scent was on someone else, the same way it was on his mother. But it was weird to him not because I had a different scent but because _you_ don't smell like _me_."

Hotch's brows furrowed, and he reluctantly dropped his hands from Reid's face so that he could hold up one of them to halt Reid's explanation. "I don't quite understand what you mean by that, but I need the short and simple version before you continue."

Reid sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he thought, and then released it and licked both his lips as he nodded. "All right, so you know mates smell like each other because it's how most people know to avoid someone who's already mated.  For children, that mixing of scents on both parents is common. If one parent starts to smell different, the child doesn't like it, but so long as the child's scent is still present, then typically he or she is fine. Innately, we all have the capability of determining when people are bonded. We don't understand exactly what it means until much later, but we still notice it. Jack, like most of the population, hasn't been around a couple with a half-bond before. So when he smelled me, his brain picked up on your bond, but since your scent hadn't changed, his brain zeroed in on how odd it was, and because of that, I smelled weird to him, even though it was really you who smelled weird because in his life he's used to both people being bonded. Had we bonded like normal, then Jack wouldn't have commented on it at all; it would have seemed natural, even though his brain would register that we were mates. Neither one of us would have smelled weird to him, then, even though it wasn't technically a scent he was used to."

Hotch hummed softly, nodding. "I think I follow. Continue."

"So, once Jack was able to accept the scent, it soothed him. I'm not sure why, but the most likely reason is because he missed having someone smell like his father. If Haley stopped smelling like you when she was still staying with Jessica, then it's been at least three years, if not four, since he's smelled his father's mate," the genius detailed quietly. "And after that settled in, he steadily felt more secure, and it triggered the biological response he needed to have two years ago. But that's where our problem lies.

"In at most three months, I won't smell like you anymore, and my reason for staying here will become nonexistent," Reid stated firmly. "That leaves Jack in a similar predicament as before, and without enough exposure to me, he won't have sufficient feelings of security and eventually his scent on me will dissipate, leaving him in the same state as when his mother died."

Hotch sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he shook his head. "Reid, I don't know what you're trying to say. If you think you need to spend time with Jack intermittently after the temporary bond is gone, then that's fine. The last thing I want is for my son to be distressed." The way Reid's gaze skittered away from him as he looked at the younger man had Hotch narrowing his eyes. "I know that look. Tell me."

"I think you should try to expose him to Beth." Reid rushed the words, and it took Hotch a moment to register them. But when he did, he growled, and Reid swallowed audibly. "Just listen, all right? You've already gone on a few dates with her, and I believe you should continue it since you obviously wanted a relationship with her before. She's met Jack already, and maybe he'll scent mark her, and we won't even have to worry about our time limit. It's our best—"

"No," Hotch snarled, and Reid's eyes widened. "I don't _cheat_."

"But you wouldn't be—" Reid attempted to retort, and Hotch bared his teeth.

He managed to leash his anger, unwilling to let it get out of hand. "Reid, do not make me force you to desist," he growled quietly. He had never used his Alpha voice on his subordinate; Reid always quieted at the gentle but firm requests. That didn't seem to apply to the current situation, however.

His Omega went rigid, nostrils flaring angrily. "Fine," Reid muttered indignantly, pushing off the bed and shoving past Hotch. He watched as the younger man pulled a pair of pajamas out of one of the drawers they'd cleared out for him earlier that day, and then he frowned as Reid headed to the door of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he queried softly, and Reid snorted.

"I'm going to change and then sleep on the couch. Or is that not allowed?" the genius retorted, looking back over his shoulder and baring his teeth in a mockery of a smile.

Hotch sighed and motioned towards the bathroom. "Just change in there, Reid. You'll need your glasses and your contact case and solution. They're already set up on the counter." Hotch watched Reid argue with himself, the emotions flitting across his face, and he finally settled on a pout as he turned and walked into the bathroom.

Running a hand through his hair, the Alpha tried to ignore the restlessness creeping through him. He had honestly forgotten about Beth when everything started. They weren't in an exclusive relationship, and he knew she would be understanding of the situation, but the thought of continuing to date her while he was bonded with Reid made his skin crawl. It didn't matter if his Omega was fine with it, which meant it would be more like a polyamorous relationship for the time being.  _He_  couldn't stand the thought of it. And for once in his life, the Alpha part of him was in agreement. No part of him currently wanted anything to do with Beth.

The sound of Reid opening the door pulled Hotch from his thoughts. The younger man studiously avoided his gaze as he walked to the bedroom door. "Goodnight, Reid," Hotch called out quietly as Reid opened the door. The only reply Hotch received was the sound of the door shutting firmly behind the other man.

Hotch angrily jerked his brown polo shirt over his head, tossing it at the wall where it made a not-even-remotely-satisfying smacking sound as cloth slapped against plaster. Why was it so difficult for Reid to understand his aversion to seeing Beth when, to the Alpha in him, Reid was his mate? Yes, it would be nice to have a backup for Jack when Reid inevitably left, but why couldn't they wait until then to worry about it? It wasn't like Jack would understand if Reid just left and never came back to see the six-year-old again.

He wasn't sure when he'd picked up his shirt, but both it and his jeans were in his hand as he walked towards the hamper and dropped them in it. As he headed back to the bed, he realized he'd even set his cellphone on the nightstand. After checking it one last time, he slipped underneath the covers of his bed and closed his eyes. It took him far too long to realize he was calming down abnormally fast, and then he noticed he was smelling Reid on the sheets. A soft whine escaped him, but Hotch refused to give into his Alpha's wishes. They both needed the space.

And so Hotch settled in for another night of broken sleep.

* * *

Things were still a little tense the next morning. Hotch was up in time to make pancakes for Jack and bacon and egg sandwiches for him and Reid. Then, Jack had asked Reid to help him get ready for school, and Hotch had cleaned up the kitchen. The ride to the school had been mostly uneventful, and Reid was oddly quiet as Hotch drove them to work afterwards. The Alpha part of Hotch was pitching a fit by the time they parted ways in the bullpen, but Hotch ignored it. He was glad he could finally do it again; being unable to control his responses had been one of his least favorite things.

It was nearly half an hour later that Rossi finally showed up at his door. "Hey, Aaron, you got a minute?" the other Alpha inquired, and Hotch gestured for him to come in without looking up from the report he was reviewing.

The door clicking shut had Hotch lifting his head immediately, however. "Dave?"  he questioned, studying his coworker. It was rare that Rossi came to see him in the mornings, and even rarer that Rossi closed the door behind him, so whatever it was the senior profiler wanted to discuss, it had to be important. And personal.

"Before we get started, how are you feeling? You look a little worse for the wear this morning," Rossi remarked as he sat down in the chair across from Hotch.

Hotch smiled wryly. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Or the night before. We're both having issues adjusting. Otherwise, I feel fine. Mostly normal. I'm having to keep my Alpha on a short leash, but I'm used to that." Rossi hummed softly in reply, and Hotch finally prompted, "I have a good bit of work to do, Dave.  Mind explaining what this is about?"

"I think it's past time we address what's up with you and the kid," Rossi answered, steepling his fingers. "And I don't mean what happened the last few days. I mean what led up to it."

Hotch tensed but kept his expression neutral. "You've heard the story, Dave.  Reid asked me to help him through his heat, and after discussing it with him, I agreed."

"Cut the crap, Aaron," Rossi rejoined. "You and I both know _exactly_ what caused your one-sided bond. I'm honestly surprised the kid hasn't put it together. Everyone knows most bonds form from the combination of deep emotional attachment and sex. So let's try this again. What possibly made you think helping Reid through his heat was a good idea when you were already mooning over him before it?"

Hotch glared at his best friend before retorting, "I wasn't _mooning_."

Rossi raised both his eyebrows, a smile playing at his lips. "All right.  Then why did you agree to it when you knew you had feelings for him, and the statistics he spouted wouldn't be accurate?" Hotch didn't want to answer, and after a moment, Rossi answered for him. "Even though you had no reason to, you were hoping he had feelings for you as well, weren't you?"

Hotch's flinch answered the question for him, but he still made himself whisper, "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

"All right, Boy Wonder, spill. Something's obviously upsetting you. You never come to my lair without a reason," the tech analyst stated suddenly, and Reid frowned as he twirled an unwrapped sucker in his hands.

"Last night, Hotch threatened to use his Alpha voice on me," he murmured quietly. Garcia gasped, and he immediately realized his mistake. "Not for anything bad," he hastened to say, cutting her off before she could say anything—or worse, go storming out of the room to give their boss a piece of her mind. He waited until she relaxed back into her seat before he continued. "I was trying to convince him that he should keep dating Beth, and he was against the idea before he even let me explain. When I tried to make him listen, he told me not to make him force me to desist. But all I wanted to do was help Jack." 

Garcia was silent for a moment. "Reid, honey, I'm going to need you to elaborate."

"You know how I told you once about children scent marking their parents and how bad things get when a parent is suddenly gone?" Reid questioned softly, and Garcia nodded. "I thought Jack had done that with Jessica after Haley's death, and I found out yesterday that he hadn't. Instead, he scent marked me."

"Oh, but that's so cute!" Garcia squealed, grinning up at him. "You know, you're technically a dad."

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Yeah, a dad that's going to be leaving in about three months, if not less. I'm honestly the worst person he could have attached himself to. And to keep my departure from being too bad, I wanted Jack to spend time with Beth, since Hotch should still be interested in her after the bond finally gives. It's sound reasoning, but he refuses to even think about it as an option."

The sigh that sounded from Garcia was fondly exasperated. "Have you forgotten exactly who temporarily bonded with you? Hotch is the epitome of a gentleman, especially for an Alpha. He—as in Aaron Hotchner—wouldn't be able to stand dating Beth while he was bonded to you. He doesn't know how to be selfish like that. And that, coupled with his instincts as a bonded Alpha? You were basically asking him to go against his self-imposed code of honor," the blonde stated almost matter-of-factly. Reid frowned as he considered that, and then the Beta had to make it worse by adding, "I'm surprised at you for even bringing it up, really, with what happened with Haley."

Reid's eyes snapped to the tech analyst immediately, and he furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

Garcia's mouth opened and closed before opening again as she asked, "You don't know?"

"Know  _what_ , Garcia?" he pressed, trying his best to keep from getting angry.

It was quiet for a long moment before she answered. "Before Haley even took Jack and left, she was having an affair. It was mostly just for the companionship when Hotch was on cases, but..." Though she left the words unspoken, Reid knew where she was going with her statement. Haley had been careful, ensuring she didn't have the other man's scent on her, and that meant very limited sexual activity in order to prevent a bond. If others on the team had somehow found out about it, then it was almost impossible for Hotch  _not_ to know about it.

And that meant that Reid's suggestion would have been even more abhorrent to Hotch, especially if the older man couldn't wrap his mind around being given permission to date Beth. The proposition had probably sounded like the worst sort of rejection to the Alpha. He'd been so caught up in his concerns about Jack—or more accurately in his memories of being a child in the same sort of position—that he'd completely disregarded the way his words would sound. Hell, he was most likely fortunate that his words and actions hadn't sent Hotch into a drop.

"Oh, I know that look," Garcia interrupted his thoughts, smiling at him. "Go on, then. Fix things with Boss Man." She waved her hands at him. "Shoo."

Reid was so startled by the order that he was already on his feet and halfway to the door before he remembered they were at work. "Garcia, I can't—"

"Yes, you can, and you will. We need the air cleared between the two of you if a case comes up," the blonde woman rejoined. "Now go."

Unwilling to argue with her, Reid exited her office and started down the hallway. He bypassed Morgan's and Prentiss's desks, still fiddling with the sucker he'd gotten from Garcia. He could feel his coworkers' eyes on him, but neither Beta said a word, and he came to a stop in front of Hotch's door a moment later. His stomach twisting with nerves, he tentatively knocked on the door and held his breath. He half-expected to be ignored because typically there was a  _reason_  the unit chief's door was closed, so when the door opened a moment later, he was surprised—even more-so since it was Rossi who'd opened it.

"Aaron must be the popular kid today," Rossi quipped as he brushed past Reid, his hand gently brushing the younger man's elbow as usual.

Reid ducked his head to hide his smile and then took a step into Hotch's office. "Do you have a minute?" he asked softly, feeling off-kilter. He'd never really brought up personal discussions at work, and he honestly would rather wait until later that evening, but Garcia had a point. He couldn't risk not clearing the air on the off chance they suddenly had a case within a few hours.

Hotch's expression was as unreadable as ever, and he nodded and gestured for Reid to come in. "Is everything all right?"

After shutting the door behind him, Reid walked across the room and sat in one of the chairs facing the older man. He started twirling the sucker between his thumb and forefinger, worrying his lower lip between his teeth for a brief moment. As usual, Hotch stayed silent as Reid gathered his thoughts, and he was extremely thankful for it. "I wanted to apologize for last night. I never should have even entertained the idea of asking you to continue your relationship with Beth in this situation. It's not like I won't be able to see Jack often enough to keep him emotionally stable, and maybe we can even encourage him to scent mark Jessica somehow. I was more concerned with him than I was with how you'd potentially react to my suggestion, and his predicament isn't anywhere near as dire yet. So... I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when—"

"Reid," Hotch interjected, holding up a hand. With a slight wince, Reid pressed his lips together to keep from saying anything else. "It's all right. Really. We both could have handled it better, and you had every right to react the way you did. I shouldn't have threatened to use my Alpha voice on you."

That was the best apology Reid would get without the words "I'm sorry" involved, and honestly, it was far better than Hotch's usual ones. Smiling softly, the Omega nodded his acceptance before inquiring, "How are you feeling? You look a little exhausted." He narrowed his eyes as he saw Hotch hesitate slightly, and he quickly added, "Don't lie."

The Alpha's lips quirked into a wry smile, and it was obvious he was reluctant as he admitted, "It was difficult to sleep last night, but I'm used to running on limited hours."

Reid frowned, curling his fingers tightly around the sucker in his hand. He winced as the plastic wrapper crinkled, and he opened his mouth to apologize when Hotch gave him a look that had him promptly closing his mouth again.

"Sucker from Garcia's office?" the dark-haired man guessed, quirking a brow as his lips curved into a smile that was more warm than wry.

With a sheepish smile and a nod, Reid pushed himself up from the chair and cleared his throat. "I should probably start working on the pile of case files on my desk. So should you, if we're going to get home at a decent hour tonight." He did his best not to grin at Hotch's sharp intake of breath, and he quickly turned and headed out of the older man's office, leaving the door open behind him. 

As he returned to his desk, he made a mental note to thank Garcia; it was definitely nice to have things settled.

* * *

"Hotch?" Reid called as he poked his head into his boss's office. "Is there a reason why Jessica just called _me_ to ask when we were coming to get Jack?"

The older man looked as confused as Reid had felt, and the Omega waited as Hotch checked his phone and cursed softly. "Because I didn't answer the two times she called. What did you tell her?"

"That hopefully it would be in the next twenty minutes, and one of us would call her when we were leaving." Reid's gaze landed on the stack of files beside Hotch, and his mouth twisted into a wry smile. "But it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

Hotch groaned and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Strauss dropped a new pile off during lunch." He gestured blindly with his free hand toward the stack on the small table next to the couch. "Those are what I've done today."

Reid frowned and pushed the door open further so he could step into Hotch's office. "They can wait until tomorrow, then. You're exhausted, and I'm willing to bet you didn't eat lunch. It's already nearing seven; you've been here for eleven hours. We're leaving," he ordered. When Hotch dropped his hand and opened his eyes to look at him incredulously, he made an impatient gesture. "Don't make me drag you out of here, Hotch."

The Alpha's lips twitched against a smile, and Reid didn't even hide his smug smile as the other man sighed, "All right," and shut the file on his desk.

He felt even more justified when Jessica gave him a knowing smile and gently squeezed his hand in thanks when they picked up Jack a lot sooner than she'd expected. 

Jack talked about his day at school the entire ride back to Hotch's apartment, and while the older man made dinner, Reid and Jack settled in the living room.  Jack knelt in front of the coffee table and did his homework while Reid kept himself occupied with the newest edition of _Abnormal Psychology: Clinical Perspectives on Psychological Disorders_. He willingly set it down and helped Jack if the six-year-old asked, and it wasn't long after Jack finished his last page of homework that Hotch came into the room and told them dinner was ready.

At dinner, Jack kept conversation going by asking random questions, just to see if Reid knew the answers, and the Omega caught Hotch smiling at his plate of food several times during the meal. He ignored it, and after they finished eating, he shooed Hotch away to settle Jack into bed, taking care of clean-up within ten minutes. He then made his way down the hall, stopping by Jack's partially closed door and smiling to himself when he saw that both of them had fallen asleep.

Hotch was sitting on the bed, propped against the headboard with an open book clutched loosely in one hand and an arm around his son. Jack was pressed against his father's side, his head resting against his father's arm. They both looked far too peaceful, and Reid couldn't imagine waking them.

So he didn't. Instead, he made his way down the hallway and changed into pajamas before brushing his teeth and taking out his contacts. Then, on a whim, he slid under the covers of Hotch's bed and settled down to sleep.

The next morning, he was the first one awake—and he found Hotch the same place he'd left him.

* * *

It was three days after they returned to work that they ran into their first problem, of sorts.

They had started the case with Reid sitting next to Hotch during the briefing in the conference room, and Hotch had even ended up sitting on the arm of the couch on the jet in an effort to be close enough. Reid had only allowed the closeness because he knew it was still necessary for Hotch, so he had only left Hotch's side when ordered. The first time was when he and JJ had been assigned to speak with the company Galfer Textiles to figure out information about the fabric of the dressess found on the victims. The only other time was when he and Rossi were told to contact the seminary while the rest of the team went to Heathridge Manor.

Reid hadn't liked the idea, but he'd kept quiet, and he and Rossi had waited at the station for the rest of them to return. They were both impatient and slightly antsy, which was typical for any of them whenever the entire team wasn't involved in a raid. Reid was remotely angry because he knew part of it was Hotch's way of keeping him safe, and the main reason Rossi had been left behind was in an attempt to keep him from coming to that conclusion. But he also knew Rossi had been chosen to stay behind because he was the only other Alpha in the group and would keep an eye on him if any of the LEO's tried anything, which was possibly even more irritating than being left behind.

That anger took a temporary backseat, however, when they all came back into the precinct, most of them unharmed. Hotch had a shallow cut underneath his left eye that Reid was definitely going to ask about later, possibly right after he addressed Hotch leaving him and Rossi behind. But for that moment, he permitted the conversation to slide, and instead kept quiet as they filed out of the station. The car ride back to the hotel was mostly quiet, and they were all tired enough to bade each other good night in the hallway upon their return to the hotel.

Reid turned to Hotch as the door closed behind them, his anger at being left behind simmering once more, but he didn't even manage to speak before Hotch stated, "Kevlar." Immediately, the Omega frowned in concern and took the few steps toward the older man, allowing the Alpha to pull him into a warm embrace.

"What happened?" he whispered, rubbing his cheek against Hotch's shoulder. "I know you're upset, but you need to talk to me. You were obviously involved in some sort of scuffle. Are you physically in pain, as well?"

Hotch's soft sigh was cool against his ear. "James was lying in wait for me in the basement, and he attacked me with a poker, causing me to trip and lose my gun. As you said, we had a slight tussle, and it ended with him falling in the well he used to drown his victims. I tried to catch him, but..." Hotch paused and swallowed audibly before finishing, "He died upon impact after the fall."

Tightening his arms around the older man, Reid murmured, "You know it's not your fault, right? James was delusional, and the same thing would have happened with anyone else. He probably even thought you were the Devil with how wrapped up in the fantasy he was. His death was purely an accident."

"I know," Hotch replied quietly, and Reid frowned up at him but kept silent.  

After a few minutes of soundlessly standing there, the Omega felt Hotch's arms slowly release him, and he took a step back. "Are you all right?" he queried, studying the other man.

The Alpha smiled gently. "I'm not in the danger zone anymore, if that's what you're asking."

"Good," Reid responded with a nod. "So now we can talk about how you purposely left me out of the raid and did the same to Rossi to try and keep me from noticing. It didn't work."

"Reid," Hotch sighed, shaking his head. "It's not like that."

The younger man quirked a brow, crossing his arms. "Really? Because it certainly seems like it. You left an Alpha behind with me, Hotch. Not one of the three Betas, an _Alpha_. Not only is it insulting that you thought I couldn't be included on the raid, but you made sure, by using Rossi, that no one at the precinct would bother me. I can take care of myself! I told you about those previous issues because I trusted you wouldn't do something like _this_. So please enlighten me on how 'it's not like that,' Hotch!" Reid snapped, his earlier motion of crossing his arms pointless considering he was gesticulating wildly to emphasize what he was saying.

Hotch looked away as he answered grimly, "I wasn't..." Reid waited borderline impatiently for Hotch to finish, and when he did, it wasn't the way he'd expected. "I wasn't aware."

The almost inaudible admission was the only thing that put a complete stop to Reid's anger. His gaze quickly took in Hotch's stance—shoulders slightly hunched and hands curled into fists—and guilt swamped him. Hotch's Alpha had made a decision while distracted; it hadn't been intentional. But that also meant it was more likely to occur again. "I'm sorry, Hotch. This is our first actual case back, and I should have brought it to your attention in a less irrational manner. I just had plenty of time to think about it while at the precinct," the Omega explained.

"It's fine, Reid. I understand how you drew that conclusion," Hotch replied calmly, meeting Reid's gaze again. "Besides, maybe this way I'll think twice before I make that sort of decision again." 

Reid blinked in surprise as Hotch's lips quirked into a smile, and he honestly didn't know how to respond. Hotch had just made light of the situation, even when he knew he had bothered the older man with his outburst. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how much Hotch had taken in stride in the last week. Hell, even the last week and a half if the whole situation with his heat was taken into account.

Hotch's sudden, "What?" brought Reid out of his thoughts, and he was almost certain the dark-haired man was blushing, but it was difficult to tell with the lighting in the room.

"Everyone, including you, thinks that this situation is a burden for me and has told me that not many people would be willing to do what I'm doing. What I don't think anyone realizes is how difficult this is for you, too, and just how much you're doing to make it easier for me. Not many people are willing to do that, either," he explained softly with a smile.

A quiet, almost desperate noise sounded in the Alpha's throat, and it took Reid a moment to realize Hotch was shaking against the effort to do _something_ , but he wasn't sure what. "Stop looking at me like that," Hotch bit out between clenched teeth, his voice barely more than a growl—and everything clicked into place.

Reid swallowed and licked his lips—which only prompted another pitiful sound from Hotch—before taking a shuddering breath and making a decision. It had been _days_ since the dark-haired man had touched him at all, aside from the moment he'd used their code word "Kevlar" when they'd gotten to the room. They'd even been sleeping in separate beds in the hotel. He knew it had to be taking its toll on the other man.

And that was why he stepped closer and whispered, "Touch me."


	9. Chapter 9

He could barely breathe as those two words echoed in his mind.  _"Touch me."_  He was dreaming; any minute now he'd be jarred from his sleep, just like it'd been happening every night since they'd started the case. He knew the moment he stopped fighting, the moment he reached for his Omega, that he would wake up hard and aching. 

But _damn_ did he want to give into that request.

"I can't," he gritted out, shutting his eyes tightly. His breath stilled in his lungs when a warm, soft hand caressed his jaw, and his eyes snapped open as the pad of Reid's thumb traced his lower lip. He parted his lips, dragging in a harsh breath while the younger man's thumb gently pressed down. Hotch flicked his tongue out to taste the salty skin, and his chest rumbled as Reid's eyes darkened.

"You're so hard on yourself," Reid murmured, and Hotch leaned into Reid's hand as it slid down his jaw and around his neck to rest on his nape. "Be selfish for once, Hotch. You told me there was a voice saying I didn't want to touch you, so I assume it also says I don't want you to touch me." Even with the painful reminder, Hotch could feel himself trembling against the waves of pure _want_ that were making him dizzy, and he knew he was fighting a losing battle. "It's wrong. Please touch me, Alpha," Reid breathed the words against his lips.

And those whispered words were what broke his resolve. With a low growl, he caught Reid's mouth in a needy kiss, forcing his Omega to walk backwards until they tumbled onto one of the beds. Reid's head fell back on a gasp, and Hotch trailed licks and nibbles down the younger man's jaw and neck, making an unhappy noise when Reid's shirt halted his progress. The genius laughed breathlessly and pulled him up into a warm kiss, tongue teasing his while his fingers fumbled ineffectually with Reid's tie.

Hotch frowned as Reid suddenly pushed against his shoulders, and he pulled away with rejection burning through his chest. "I'm not making you stop," Reid remarked hoarsely. "But I may not have thought my request through very well. Aside from how many layers of clothes we have on, we're both still armed. Why don't we take care of that?"

It took a moment for the words to register, and once they did, Hotch was startled. He had _never_ forgotten he was armed before. Even the time Haley had "greeted" him at the door at the beginning of one of her heats, he'd ensured his guns were in the safe before allowing himself to be distracted. It was remotely frightening, even if it _was_ all a dream (which was starting to seem less likely).

"Hotch?" Reid's soft query had his gaze focusing on the younger man. "I can smell your fear. What's wrong?"

Warmth burst in his chest, and he couldn't help but smile wryly at the obvious concern on Reid's face. "I'm still attempting to adjust to the loss of control. I've never been distracted to the point I forgot to disarm," he admitted, pushing himself up so that he could do just that. Reid's expression shifted into one of surprise, and Hotch pretended not to notice because he knew what the genius would say if he asked, and they really needed to lock their guns in the safe, which would certainly not happen if he allowed Reid to say whatever self-deprecating thought had sparked at his words.

It didn't take long for Hotch to disarm and set both his guns in the safe, and he turned to take Reid's as well before shutting it and programming the code to the same numbers as the one at his apartment. "You know, you really should consider using a different sequence. It's not a difficult combination to figure out. It would actually have been my second choice," Reid commented as Hotch faced him once again. He'd taken off his cardigan and his tie, and his feet were bare, as well.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you've thought about the key-code to unlock my safe if needed, but I actually am. How did that particular combination even become your _second_ option?" Hotch inquired, staring at the brunette incredulously.

Reid smiled and shrugged one shoulder. "I took into account all that I know about you, and given how devoted you are to your work, combined with the likelihood that you would want it to be something memorable for you but not as obvious as a birthday or anniversary, it was rather simple to deduce the possibility of you using the numbers of your preferred sidearms—seventeen for the Glock 17 you carry, twenty-six for the Glock 26 you use for backup—and the importance of your first case as a lead profiler—the year ninety-eight."

Hotch didn't even care that (technically) Reid had profiled him to come to that conclusion as one of his passcodes for his safe. He was more surprised that Reid had accurately deciphered why he'd used it. "You never cease to amaze me," he murmured sincerely as he stood up straight, lips twitching into a smile at the perplexed look the younger man was giving him. He gently tugged the genius into a kiss, effectively silencing any verbal response.

It took a moment for Reid to relax, and Hotch started to pull away, uncomfortable with continuing if the young profiler was even remotely perturbed with it. "Stop thinking so much, Hotch," Reid murmured against his lips, arms circling his neck. His heart started thumping wildly in his chest, and he was abnormally anxious as he stared into warm, hazel eyes. "You surprised me; I've never been pulled into kisses without warning. Most of my partners expected me to initiate anything intimate. I've become accustomed to that, so every time you've caught me off guard, I've been too startled to respond immediately. You're just looking for hesitance on my side, so you're noticing it now." Reid smiled at him, and Hotch closed his eyes as one of Reid's hands slid into the short hair above the nape of his neck. "I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable, Hotch, so will you please just set aside your concerns and do what you _want_ to do for once?"

The Alpha opened his eyes and studied the younger man before using one hand to gently tilt Reid's head so he could press a soft kiss to Reid's mouth. The genius responded in kind, allowing Hotch to set the pace while simply tugging gently on Hotch's dark locks, nails grazing the older man's head in a way that sent pleasure tripping down Hotch's spine.

Hotch groaned softly before starting to kiss his Omega in earnest, relishing in Reid's sharp gasp. He took advantage of that, licking his way into the other man's mouth around the same time that Reid's hands moved to his shoulders and started pushing at his suit jacket. He rolled his shoulders to aid Reid in his endeavor, and he was rewarded by Reid tugging at his tie and sucking on his tongue. Heat shot through his chest and down to his cock, causing him to rock his hips into Reid's.

The younger man whimpered, and Hotch felt him continuing to fumble with his tie. He pulled back with a chuckle, leaning his forehead against Reid's and gently trailing his fingers along the genius's jaw. "Any different boundaries than we had during your heat?" he inquired, tracing the mark on Reid's neck almost pointedly. His lips curled into a smirk at the small shiver the action produced from his Omega, and the befuddled expression on Reid's face was far more satisfying than it had any right to be.

Reid's pupils were dilated, and he obviously struggled to answer, his mouth opening and closing more than once. Extremely pleased by the response, Hotch couldn't quite stop himself from continuing to tease the sensitive skin of his mark; his thumb feathered over it, drawing a soft moan from Reid's throat. "I—we—it's still a  _really_ bad idea to..." The young profiler paused and took a sharp breath, fingers gripping tightly around Hotch's tie and shirt collar. Reid's head canted to the side slightly, and Hotch bent his head enough to barely swirl his tongue over the mark. The genius hissed and suddenly stumbled, falling backwards while pulling the Alpha down onto the bed with him and on top of him in the process.

Hotch's chest rumbled in a purr, and he nipped at the bruised flesh beneath his lips. "It's a bad idea to...?" he prompted teasingly, even though he knew exactly what Reid had intended to say. It was a heady feeling to be capable of disorienting the younger man.

"T-to have anal sex," Reid stuttered, and Hotch hummed softly, gently nuzzling his jaw while stroking up and down his sides through his shirt. He heard the brunette's breath catch in his throat, and then Reid's hands were grabbing at his shoulders and his back was arching his chest up into the older man with a quiet whine as the warm scent of vanilla permeated the air. Hotch growled contentedly, mouthing at his mark and eliciting a gasp of, " _Hotch_ ," from the man underneath him.

"Hm?" he prompted, teeth gently scraping. It was silent except for the breathy gasps slipping through Reid's lips. Tugging the young profiler's shirt out of his pants, Hotch's hands caressed smooth, heated skin. Reid arched into his touch again, and Hotch bit back a moan as their cocks brushed against each other through their pants. The genius mewled quietly, bucking his hips up. Hotch lifted his head to give Reid a look, and his hands quickly settled firmly on Reid's hips, pushing down on them to keep them against the bed.

Reid's lips pressed into a frown as he groused, "Hotch, you're killing me." His lower lip jutted out slightly in a pout, and the Alpha laughed before ducking down and pressing a warm, chaste kiss to his Omega's mouth.

"What do you want?" Hotch queried softly, squeezing Reid's hips gently. The other man furrowed his brows and stared at him bewilderedly, and he quirked a brow in a silent question.

"I didn't... This isn't about what _I_ want, Hotch," Reid rejoined, his hands sliding along Hotch's jaw. "This is meant to be about you and for you. I'm just..." The brunette paused, contemplating his words before grinning, his hazel eyes glowing mischievously. "I'm simply along for the ride," Reid teased, his expression so lighthearted that Hotch felt his heart turn over.

He swallowed thickly, unable to look away from the younger man even though he was fairly certain he needed to. It was almost impossible to breathe when Reid was looking at him like that. Clearing his throat, he replied, "What I want most is for you to enjoy this. The best way for me to ensure that, however, is to have you tell me what you want. And at this moment, all I want is to make you come apart in whatever way you'll let me." Wide, surprised eyes stared up at him, and he felt a blush warm his neck and face, but he refused to look away.

What he wasn't expecting was for Reid to pull him down into a hard, hot kiss, teeth tugging at his lower lip and making his breath still in his lungs. When Reid pulled back, the Alpha was dizzy as the young profiler trailed bites and sucks down his jaw while hands smoothed down his back, and as a result he had a difficult time focusing on Reid's words. "We really shouldn't," the brunette panted, and Hotch felt teeth nipping at the skin below his ear. "But what I _want_..." Reid's breath bathed his ear in heat as he felt the other man's lips brush against it, and he waited, afraid to move a muscle. "...is for you to pin me down—your teeth on your mark on my neck—while you fuck me and then knot me," the younger man finished in a fervent whisper.

Hotch's senses were overwhelmed. Reid's vanilla scent was making him dizzy, and he could taste coffee and something almost inherently Reid on his tongue from the other man's sudden kisses. He couldn't remember wanting someone outside of a heat as much as he did the young profiler at that moment. "You said it could create more complications," he rasped, struggling to maintain control. It would be far too easy to give in and do just that. He vividly remembered how amazing it had felt to be buried deep inside his Omega.

"It could, which is why I said we shouldn't do it. But that doesn't change the fact that I _want_ it," Reid retorted, and Hotch felt Reid's tongue trace the shell of his ear. "So if that's not an option, then do whatever you want. But if your mouth isn't on that mark soon, I swear you will regret it."

Even though he could tell Reid was entirely serious, a smile curved Hotch's lips. Gently pulling away from the younger man, he stood and toed off his shoes before quickly pulling off his socks and loosening his tie just a little more so that he could slip it from around his neck and over his head. He'd started to unbutton his shirt when hands suddenly swatted his away, and he chuckled but obediently moved his hands, instead aiming to unbutton Reid's shirt—with some slight difficulty, given he was standing while Reid was sitting.

Thankfully, after Reid finished unbuttoning Hotch's shirt, the genius gave him a moment to unbutton his. Hotch quickly pulled his own shirt off, tossing it on the other bed before kneeling on the ground between Reid's legs and leaning forward to press a kiss to the middle of his abdomen. He felt Reid still, and he smiled before settling his hands on the other man's waist, thumbs tracing the bare skin just above Reid's hips. He slowly skimmed his hands up and down Reid's sides, gently stroking as he trailed kisses down Reid's chest until he reached the waistband of the young profiler's pants. He nipped and licked at the skin there before kissing his way back up along a different stretch of skin, his hands shifting to brace themselves on Reid's thighs.

"H-Hotch," his Omega gasped softly, and he felt hands tangle in his hair and tug gently. Hotch obliged and pushed himself up as slowly as he was comfortable with, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Reid's clavicle, shoulder, and jaw before finally slanting his mouth over Reid's, swallowing the soft moans as his tongue stroked deep into the other man's mouth. He managed to coerce Reid into a standing position before abruptly sitting down on the bed, smirking when the younger man released a noise of discontent. He pulled Reid down onto his lap, a low groan escaping his throat as Reid made himself comfortable and in the process made Hotch's cock throb uncomfortably in his pants.

Experimentally, he rolled his hips up, enjoying the sharp gasp from the man above him as Reid rocked back down into him. He teased the skin of Reid's neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue, purposely bypassing his mark as he followed the curve of Reid's shoulder. He smiled against the warm skin as the younger man whined, and then he felt hands gripping his shoulders tightly. "Stop being such a tease," Reid complained, his voice almost a growl. "Don't forget I can get up," the genius threatened, and Hotch's eyes narrowed, "and walk o _ut—fuck_." Hotch was vaguely aware of the fact that he'd sunk his teeth into the already-bruised flesh on Reid's neck, and he heard himself emit a pleased growl as the other man keened loudly and ground against him almost ineffectually. "Hotch, I can't..."

The Alpha lifted his head with a swipe of his tongue over the mark, and he stilled Reid's hips much to the young profiler's displeasure. Hotch chuckled softly and silenced him with a warm, long kiss. "Finish undressing and get comfortable on your back on the bed," he ordered softly, gently urging Reid off his lap.

Hotch stood and took care of unbuttoning his own pants and removing both his pants and his boxers, setting them on the other bed before retreating into the bathroom and grabbing a clean towel. He returned quickly, his gaze snapping to Reid, who was laid back on the bedsheets (which he had apparently folded down) with his knees bent and his legs spread, two fingers of one hand teasing his slick entrance. Hotch's mouth and throat went dry, and his grip on the towel tightened. He growled deep in his throat, tossing the towel at the foot of the bed before climbing onto the bed and walking on his knees until he was directly between Reid's spread legs.

The older man gently touched Reid's wrist, and the brunette stopped his movements, pulling his fingers out of himself with a shudder and canting his hips up in silent invitation. Hotch flicked his eyes up to Reid's, holding the other man's half-lidded gaze for a short moment before turning his head and pressing a kiss to the side of Reid's knee. He stroked his hands down the back of Reid's thighs and smoothed his hands over Reid's ass, carefully slipping a few fingers between the cheeks and finding Reid's wet and fluttering hole. He heard Reid's breath catch just before Reid's hips rolled down against his hand. "Hotch, _please_ ," the younger man whimpered, his hands fisting in the sheets.

Hotch easily slid two fingers into Reid, quickly coating them in his Omega's slick before pulling them out and spreading the natural lubricant over Reid's cock. Reid made a strangled noise, one of his hands moving to press against his mouth as Hotch's fingers returned to Reid's entrance and pressed inside once more. Hotch added a third finger, enjoying the muffled sounds coming from Reid's throat and willfully ignoring the disappointed whine as he slipped his fingers out and continued slicking up Reid's cock.

The sounds coming from the younger man turned to sobs as Hotch repeated the process for his own aching cock before he shifted above Reid and slotted their leaking cocks together, taking them both into a firm grip and starting a slow thrust. He knew there was no way he would be able to last long, but he wanted to ensure Reid came first; with that thought in mind, he leaned his head down and mouthed at his mark, waiting until Reid's hips started bucking almost mindlessly before he bit down hard. The young profiler stilled underneath him and came with a shout, spilling over Hotch's hand and cock, some of it spattering on his chest.

One of Reid's hands landed on Hotch's chest, and the Alpha was surprised as it slid down his chest and circled his throbbing cock, barely stroking twice before he was tumbling over the edge as well, shooting his seed over Reid's chest. It took all his effort not to collapse on top of his Omega, but he managed to sit up and fumble for the towel. It didn't take long to clean them up, and he happily settled down beside the younger man, caressing his jaw.

Reid's warm, hazel eyes looked sleepily back at him before the young profiler turned into him, snuggling up against him. "Surprisingly, I've never had my natural lubricant used in place of lube for frottage before," Reid murmured, his voice thick and hoarse. "It was a lot more arousing than I expected."

Hotch smiled and kissed Reid's forehead, tucking the younger man further against him. "We needed something, and it was readily available. Go to sleep now, Reid.  We can talk more in the morning." Reid hummed softly but otherwise kept quiet, and for the first night in over a week, sleep easily claimed both men.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go any further, I would like to announce the revival (of sorts) of an HxR Prompt Meme! Reidemption brought up the idea and after a little discussion and encouragement decided to post it. We can't do anything if there aren't prompts and fills, however, so if you would, perhaps suggest one or two? You can find it [here](http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/489.html)~ We would both truly appreciate it! <3

Reid woke suddenly, unaware of his surroundings and confused by how warm he was. His vision cleared far too easily, and he winced as he realized he'd never taken out his contacts. He was definitely going to regret that decision, and he quickly resolved to wear his glasses for the rest of the day. Then his gaze finally fell on the male in front of him, and everything from the night before came rushing back at the same moment that a warm hand slid into place along his jaw. 

"Morning," Hotch's low voice rumbled, and Reid's hazel eyes met the older man's warm brown ones. "Did you sleep well?"

With a smile, the Omega stretched slightly and nodded. "Mhm," he hummed before settling back into the same position he'd woken in. "You?" His voice was barely a croak, and he made a mental note to get coffee as soon as he could. Despite the fact that he'd woken up abnormally quick, he still felt groggy and knew if he closed his eyes, he'd be out like a light.

The dark-haired man smiled softly, and Reid felt Hotch's thumb brush along his cheekbone. "Much better than I have been," the Alpha admitted quietly, and Reid knew what it cost the other man to be so openly truthful about it.

Wanting to show he appreciated the sacrifice (of sorts), Reid arched his neck to brush his lips against the older man's. He heard Hotch's breath catch, and he wondered—not for the first time—at how much trust Hotch was putting in him, how much _power_ the other man was relinquishing into his hands. It was more than a little astonishing, and he felt almost helpless at the thought. His past partners had never been capable of such a thing with him, even after _months_ of intimacy. Anyone could argue that Hotch had known him for years, but there was a stark difference in trusting someone with their lives and trusting someone with their feelings.

Reid could easily recall all the times someone on the team had hurt him with an unintentionally callous remark or action, and it wasn't simply because of his eidetic memory. Certainly, he didn't allow offhanded comments or friendly teasing to bother him as badly anymore, but it was only because he'd grown to realize that while he would trust anyone on the team to keep him safe in the field, he would never as easily trust them to be consistently as careful with his emotions. And after he'd come to that conclusion, it had been a lot easier to ignore or dismiss comments considered to be hurtful, unless they truly struck a weak spot.

So to have Hotch depending on him with the expectation of Reid leaving his emotions intact—well, it was overwhelming, to say the least. He honestly wasn't sure he deserved such implicit faith from the Unit Chief.

The Omega was startled slightly as Hotch's forehead connected with his, and he looked up at Hotch questioningly. "Whatever you were thinking was upsetting you," the dark-haired man answered the unspoken question, his tone matter-of-fact. Reid knew Hotch wanted to ask but wouldn't, and he was guiltily going to take advantage of that.

Instead, he changed the subject by glancing over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand and commenting, "You know, we can both make it downstairs in time for breakfast if we shower together." He felt Hotch's entire body go still, and he turned his head back to face him, unable to resist chuckling as he saw the Alpha's eyes were closed.

"It's taking a considerable amount of restraint for me not to kiss you already, Reid. I know I couldn't continue to refrain from it, or more, if we showered together," Hotch rejoined, voice sounding remotely strained.

Reid felt the absurd urge to roll his eyes and instead snorted before kissing Hotch soundly on the mouth, pulling away only after he'd coaxed the other man into reciprocating his lazy, open-mouthed kisses. "As long as we're in private, you can kiss me all you want, Hotch. That doesn't bother me if you're doing it at appropriate times. Anything more we'll have to play by ear, but if I don't like something, I can guarantee you will know it." Hotch still seemed slightly stunned, his eyes open and wide, so Reid continued, "Knowing all of that, if _you_ are uncomfortable with us showering together, we won't do it. But please don't concern yourself on my behalf. I handled you when you were nearly mindless from pheromones while I was in heat; I think I can manage when you are this controlled."

There was a long pause in which Hotch simply continued to stare at him, and the Omega waited patiently. Finally, the dark-haired man swallowed and nodded, practically croaking, "All right." The warmth of his arm around Reid's waist lingered only a moment longer, and then Hotch was moving to stand on the other side of the bed.

The brunette sighed softly and stretched once more before resignedly pushing himself up and sliding his feet to the floor. He stood as well after checking the time on the clock in the hopes that he'd be able to gauge how much time they had left if things _did_ somehow get out of hand. The sound of the shower turning on had Reid making his way to the bathroom, smiling slightly as he noticed Hotch was already standing beneath the spray, the shower curtain left half-open.

"There's no way that water is warm yet," he commented, drawing closer and shaking his head when he realized the Alpha had chill bumps dotting his skin. With a soft sigh he braced himself for what was sure to be at least somewhat cold water, and then he stepped in behind Hotch, pulling the shower curtain closed the rest of the way. He didn't touch the other man; he wanted Hotch to lead them. So instead he stood as closely as he thought would be appropriate, wanting to offer heat in _some_ form, even if it was only a bare minimum.

Reid's concern wound up being unnecessary because Hotch turned to him and reached out to gently tug him underneath the now-warm spray. His hair quickly plastered itself to his forehead, and he frowned before pushing at it almost futilely. He opened his mouth to say something when Hotch pulled him into a slow, hot kiss, tongue easily slipping past his already-parted lips. In no time at all, his back was being pressed against the cold wall of the shower, Hotch's chest pressed against his own and keeping his torso warm. An odd, tingling chill shivered down his spine, and he pulled the other man closer with a soft hum.  

"We should probably use some shampoo, at least," Reid murmured against the Alpha's lips. "We really don't have that much time."

He felt Hotch hesitate and pull back slightly before asking, "Do you mind if I...?"

Reid wasn't immediately aware of what Hotch was asking, but he caught on after he saw the older man's wary (and perhaps even almost shy) expression. He smiled gently and shook his head. "Of course I don’t, Hotch,” he answered softly, turning slightly to grab the shampoo bottle before pressing it into the older man’s hands. He then tucked his chin close to his chest in a silent offering.

There was another moment of hesitation on Hotch’s side, but then Reid heard the bottle click open, and several seconds later hands were on his head, fingers gently massaging the shampoo against his scalp and lathering it in his hair. He closed his eyes and waited patiently. He knew this sort of intimacy was something Hotch had been missing; it was obvious in the abnormally relaxed breathing he could hear from the Alpha. He made a mental note to try and make more of an effort for the little things.

The Omega was startled out of his thoughts when he was gently urged forward, coming to a stop beneath the warm spray of water. It was oddly relaxing to have his hair washed by someone else; Hotch was being far more gentle than Reid ever was on his own locks, and the gentle tugs on his scalp caused his skin to buzz pleasantly on the edge of arousal.

Almost as though an internal alarm was set off, Reid lifted his head and shook his dripping hair out of his eyes as best he could. "Though I prefer two rinses, one will have to do. I’ll do yours and then—" Something shifted in Hotch’s eyes that the younger man couldn’t quite discern before it was gone, but it was obvious by the way Hotch’s lips pressed together that the Alpha wasn’t in favor of Reid’s offer. "...or not. You would probably be quicker on your own. I can go ahead and get dried off while you’re finishing up, then."

The grateful look Hotch briefly sent his way didn’t quite manage to unravel the knots that had suddenly developed in Reid’s stomach.

* * *

Reid slowly turned the corner, peeking his head around and earning a faceful of blue glitter as Jack exclaimed, "Freeze!" He did as ordered, blinking a few times in an effort to get some of the small sparkles off his eyelashes. "What did you do with the amulet?" Reid kept his mouth shut, partially refusing to answer and partially "unable" to do such. Jack eyed him momentarily before pinching some white glitter and tossing it at him. "You can speak, but no sudden movements or I'll turn you into stone."

Not relishing the thought of being turned into stone, the hazel-eyed male replied, "I hid it someplace you'll never find it. Not without my help."

"Take me to it," Jack commanded, his hand hovering near the pouch that held his different magical abilities (aka the different shades of glitter). "I can do much worse than turn you to stone."

Reid was momentarily unsure how to proceed. He actually still had the "amulet" in his pocket, and he knew his reflexes were fast but probably not fast enough to cast his own magic before Jack froze him (or worse). Making a hasty decision, he bowed his head slightly. "As you wish," he agreed formally. He peeked up at Jack in time to see the boy nod once in permission for him to stand, and he slowly climbed to his feet. Not wanting to seem _too_ suspicious, he started walking down the hallway, only to dart to the left and into the kitchen the moment he could, grinning to himself as Jack shouted in surprise from behind him. He quickly went around the bar, ducking down so he wasn’t visible above it.

When Jack’s footsteps sounded in the room, Reid went the opposite way of them, sneaking into the dining room before making a break for the living room, knowing if he could make it that far, their game would last just the slightest bit longer—and really, it would be more fun that way for them both.

A soft yelp escaped his throat as he ran into something, resulting in him falling backward. An almost vice-like grip on his arm kept him from landing hard on the floor, and instead he was pulled forward again, into a warm chest. He stared up at Hotch in surprise, stating almost reflexively, “We weren’t expecting you home so early.”

One brow quirked above a dark brown eye, and the Alpha murmured, “So it would seem.” Reid wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, but it didn’t matter since Hotch’s brow furrowed. “Do you have _glitter_ in your hair and eyelashes?”

Cheeks flushing red, the Omega cleared his throat and shrugged one shoulder, his gaze skittering away from the intense one of the older man. “Well, I suppose _technically_ , yes, but it’s, uh, magic dust,” he explained almost haltingly, wishing Hotch didn’t have such a firm hold on him since all he wanted to do was slink away to hide.

“‘Magic dust,’ huh?” the dark-haired man muttered, his voice thick with amusement; it only served to make Reid blush even more darkly as he valiantly fought to avoid Hotch’s gaze.

“Daddy, you caught him!” Jack’s sudden exclamation startled both men, and Hotch’s grip loosened _just_ enough for Reid to slip away from him, which the younger man took full advantage of. He dashed past the dining room table and turned into the hallway as he heard Jack explaining, “He stole my magical amulet!”

If Hotch responded, Reid didn’t hear it, and he barely made it into the bedroom at the end of the hall before he was caught. He wasn’t able to close the door quickly enough, however, and he struggled almost futilely against it for a moment before allowing Hotch to force it open. He stumbled back a few steps as the Alpha strode into the room, lips twisted into a slight smirk. “Two against one isn’t fair,” Reid blurted in an attempt to save himself.

Hotch’s lips formed a full smirk at that, and his eyes seemed to gleam. “Which is exactly why I told Jack to wait in the living room while I handled it.”

It felt like Reid’s heart was in his throat, and for a moment he couldn’t do anything but stare at Hotch with wide eyes. It was one thing to play with Jack and have him give chase, but with the one-sided bond, it would be almost impossible for him to run from Hotch without some sort of repercussion for running. Judging by the expression on Hotch’s face, the older man was well aware of it, and was probably even counting on it. Almost unconsciously he took a step back, his mind scrambling for a way out as he noticed Hotch's eyes narrow.

There was movement from the other man, and Reid twisted around in an effort to sidestep him, but an arm hooked around his waist, and he squeaked as he was suddenly pulled off the ground. The next thing he knew, he was bent at the waist over Hotch's shoulder, his upper body and head hanging upside down. He was too stunned to say or do anything in response, and it took him several moments to catch his breath. By that time Hotch had already strode down the hallway and was nearly to the living room.

Reid grunted softly as he was dropped onto the couch, and he sighed and held up his hands in surrender, closing his eyes. "I give up. You are obviously the greater wizard. The amulet is in my right pocket." He felt Hotch's fingers pressing into said pocket, and then a moment later Jack was crowing in victory.

It was short-lived, however, because Hotch chose that moment to ask, "So what do you two plan to do about all the glitter on my floor and furniture? And yourselves."

Reid opened his eyes to glance at Jack, and he made a split-second decision that he was almost positive he would regret later. "This," he answered before launching himself at Hotch. He took the startled Alpha to the ground and called out, "Jack, freeze him!"

A moment later blue glitter rained on both of them.

And the battle resumed.

* * *

Hotch won, which wasn't really a surprise. Typically, he might have gone easy on them, but Reid suspected he'd done the exact opposite because they had attacked first.

The Omega finished getting cleaned up, having given up on ridding himself of all the glitter in one wash, and donned his pajamas before walking out of the bathroom. He was remotely surprised to see Hotch leaning against the foot of the bed, and he tilted his head curiously in a silent question.

"Jack was practically asleep after his bath.Once his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light," Hotch answered with a small smile.

Reid laughed softly as he drew nearer to the Alpha. "I could tell how excited he was when you played along with us. And he talked about you a lot while you were gone today. He really loves you, you know."

Hotch's smile became more wistful, and he murmured, "I know. I hate being selfish, wanting to stay with the BAU when cases take me away from him so often, but I can't imagine letting Jessica raise him entirely by herself, even if I'm not doing a great job of it."

Reid was stunned, though he knew he shouldn't be. It was just like the older man to think that way. "Hotch, it's not a matter of one or the other. Though it may not seem like it at a glance, your son takes priority over your job. You're coaching his soccer team, which already expresses a certain amount of commitment since I doubt other parents would allow it if you weren't there often enough. When he's sick, you stay home with him and maybe check in with us once on your own if we're out of town for a case, but for the most part we call you when it's only strictly necessary, and that is usually when you ask for an update. And if you have plans to go somewhere, then you stick to those plans even if you're tired after a case and have to ask Jessica to go with you because you don't trust yourself to drive. And don't say you haven't because I heard you telling Rossi that one day.

"If you weren't a good dad to him, then Jack wouldn't love you as much as he does. You're doing the best you can, and he knows it. And before you even _think_ it, yes, your best is more than good enough. During our talk today, Jack never once spoke about you or your job with any resentment. You're his real-life superhero, Hotch, and I don't think he could be any prouder of his dad than he already is. Believe me; I know what it's like to have a father who's home nearly every night but doesn't put in the commitment because he's leading a mostly unfulfilled life. Mine ended up collecting newspaper articles _about_ me instead of letters or phone calls  _from_ me." Reid paused in his tirade to offer a light smile to the dark-haired man in front of him, and after a moment's debate he reached out and placed one hand on Hotch's; he ducked his head to hide his amusement as a twitch of muscles gave away the Alpha's surprise.

Clearing his throat, he finished, "So I don't know what brought on those sorts of insecurities, but I can tell you right now that if Jack ever heard them, he would think it was his fault. He has the same selfless tendencies and compassion as his dad does."

Reid wasn't expecting the sudden tug on his arm, and he made a noise of surprise as he stumbled forward and fell against Hotch. Arms wrapped around him and held him there, and the Omega did his best to relax into the embrace as he felt Hotch's chin hook over his shoulder. "Thank you," the older man whispered, his voice almost hoarse.

"You don't need to thank me," Reid murmured, slowly wrapping his arms around Hotch in return.

The Alpha chuckled softly, releasing a quiet sigh. "Sometimes it's best to either say 'you're welcome' or nothing at all," he commented wryly, and Reid found himself smiling even if Hotch couldn't see it. Slowly, he settled into the embrace, and after a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hotch pulled back from him, arms loosening their hold before finally returning to the Alpha's sides. "We should sleep. I imagine you're tired after catering to Jack all day."

Reid smiled and shrugged one shoulder in a noncommittal gesture. "Actually, I'm not any more tired than I would normally be, but I can tell you are. You start blinking quite frequently when you're trying to fight your fatigue. In fact, it's pretty much the only time I ever see you blink." Hotch quirked a brow but otherwise didn't comment, for which Reid was grateful. The last thing he wanted to do was admit that he'd discussed Hotch's lack of blinking with Garcia before, which definitely would have come up since he didn't always have the best filter when explaining himself.  

After another beat of silence, the older man stood fully and headed for the door.  Reid stopped him before he could get past. "I know we've been swapping, but let me take the couch again tonight. You never rest as well on it as you do in your bed, and I can get the same quality of sleep in either place."

"Thank you, but that's not necessary, Reid. And you may think as much, but you're far better rested when you've slept in the bed," Hotch corrected, and the younger man scowled.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, Hotch," Reid stated firmly.

Hotch crossed his arms and leveled a very familiar look at him. "And I'm not going to allow you to sleep on the couch whenever it's my turn. So it would seem we're at an impasse, Dr. Reid."

The Omega didn't answer immediately; instead he studied the older man before him, cataloging any differences in his stance or facial expression. Something akin to intrigue or excitement lurked in the Alpha's eyes, and that was when he realized he wasn't dealing with Hotch so much as his Alpha. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but it was obviously some sort of challenge from the less controlled part of Aaron Hotchner—would Spencer Reid give in or stand his ground? Reid lifted his chin and replied evenly, "Then I guess we'll just have to share the bed, Agent Hotchner, if that's the only way to make you sleep in it."

Hotch's lips twitched against a smile, and a moment later the dark-haired man sighed almost in relief, his shoulders relaxing. "Don't worry about profiling me just now. What tipped you off to something being wrong?"

"You called me 'Dr. Reid,' Hotch. The only time you ever do that is when introducing me to LEO's," the brunette man remarked amusedly. "I thought responding with you more professionally might humor your Alpha but not irritate him or make him feel smug. I didn't think bending to your will was a good idea, nor was fighting back. Those sorts of things usually trigger different responses that ultimately lead to the same thing."

"We're not quite in the clear yet, unfortunately. Now that you've issued an ultimatum, you're going to have to follow through. I'm not sure how long I could keep him at bay right now. Perhaps playing with you and Jack wasn't my best decision," Hotch murmured apologetically.

Reid laughed softly and shrugged as he reached out and circled his fingers around Hotch's wrist. He gently tugged the other man over to the bed before retreating to his own side. "It's not a big deal. Like I've said before, I know how to keep you from doing anything I don't appreciate or feel is necessary," he explained as he pulled back the covers and slid beneath them. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand before adjusting the pillow to his liking and settling down into a comfortable position as he felt the bed dip indicating Hotch was doing the same. "Night, Hotch."

Hotch's voice was soft and warm as he responded, "Goodnight, Reid," and settled in for a peaceful night.

* * *

"Okay, Boy Genius, what on earth did you do this weekend? You have enough glitter in your hair to decorate a child's 'Get Well Soon' card," Garcia commented with a bright grin.

Reid groaned and compulsively ran his hand through his hair a few times before shaking it slightly. "Jack and I pretended we were wizards, and the only thing I could find that would work well as magic dust was a mostly unused kit of glitter."

The tech analyst clapped her hands together and somehow managed to grin wider. "Aw, that is so cute! Did you two have fun?"

"Jack definitely seemed to enjoy it, but he was rightly more excited when Hotch decided to play along after we pretty much dragged him into it. He figured out the rules a bit too quickly, and we lost our upper hand. I expected it, though; Hotch's intelligence coupled with his Alpha's instincts? There was no way to beat him, especially when he conned Jack into helping him at the end." Reid smiled fondly as he thought about it.

It was silent for a moment too long, and his gaze refocused on Garcia to see her staring at him almost curiously. They both opened their mouths to ask each other a question when Hotch's voice cut across the bullpen.

"Morgan needs us in Chicago."

Their reactions were almost instinctive. Reid was on his feet immediately, scooping up his messenger bag as well as his go bag, and he could hear Prentiss doing the same thing. Garcia touched his arm to grab his attention. "We'll talk more about this later. You guys go help Derek and return home safe, all right?"

In a rare gesture of affection, he took her hand in his and squeezed, smiling at her as her expression softened. "We'll see you in a few days, Garcia. It'll probably be the typical case. I can't imagine he's gotten himself arrested  _again_ ," Reid murmured in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It made the blonde laugh shortly. "Right, the typical case."

But of course in the BAU no case was ever quite "typical," this one less than most.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during and after the episode, "The Company." Reid seemed almost restless and oddly irate throughout it, and there were instances (such as while they were giving the profile and Hotch turned to look at him) that were somewhat out of place in general for them in the episode. So I filled in the blanks in my own way for this fic.

It took Hotch nearly twenty minutes to understand why his stomach was twisted into knots. There was really only one explanation for the turmoil swirling inside him. Turmoil that only grew each passing minute, though there was no information reaching him that would cause the spike in anxiety.

His bond was allowing him to detect Reid's emotions.

After he noticed it, Hotch didn't quite understand how he had _missed_ it. Sure, it wasn't consistent, and he had to focus on it, but he thought he _had_ been searching for it, if not consciously then at least subconsciously. How he'd missed it wasn't a big deal, however; he was more concerned with how to approach the issue without Reid realizing how he knew.

The first chance he received was right before they delivered the profile. He pulled Reid aside, ignoring the questioning glances from the rest of his team, and decided that perhaps he should simply start with asking how Reid was handling things in an attempt to allow the Omega to open up without him having to pry too much.

"You all right?" Hotch murmured, watching the younger profiler's face for signs that could potentially belie Reid's reply.

Reid shrugged one shoulder, hazel eyes flicking away for a quick moment before returning. "Yeah; why wouldn't I be?" the genius asked with a sad excuse for a smile. His gaze turned almost contemplative. "Is something upsetting you?" The note of concern caused the Alpha's heart to clench painfully.

Hotch managed a smile and shook his head. "No," he lied. "I just thought I would check on you. This case is a different dynamic than we're all used to."

For a moment he thought he'd said too much. The Omega's gaze sharpened, searching his eyes and face, and he could feel the speculation and wariness. But it passed whenever Reid didn't find what it was he was apparently looking for. "I'm fine, Hotch. We should join the others before they think something's up."

Hotch merely nodded in reply and followed behind Reid, doing his best to ignore the whispered thoughts of how useless he was if he couldn't get his Omega to talk to him when he knew something was obviously wrong.

* * *

It happened again as they were giving their profile. When Reid started to explain what exactly "the Company" was, Hotch focused on the part of him that was connected to Reid and couldn't help but look over at the younger man in concern. His stomach was tight with a jumbled mess of emotions not his own, and he yearned to comfort the genius profiler. But he knew that he couldn't. Reid wouldn't allow it, and doing so without being explicitly told the younger man was upset would result in having to disclose his capability of feeling Reid's emotions.

So he waited. Reid seemed oddly withdrawn, giving his input at certain times but not in his typical way. He stuck close to JJ and Prentiss, which wasn't abnormal, but he also seemed to go out of his way to avoid both Hotch and Rossi. The behavior was odd enough that even Rossi gave a few questioning looks, so Hotch decided to try again.

He caught Reid in the break room, just after they had returned to the station and were waiting for Malcolm Ford to be brought in. The younger man glanced up at him curiously, and he smiled slightly. "I hope you aren't getting more coffee. You're restless enough as it is," he teased gently.

The Omega smiled weakly in response and shook his head. "I'm not. I was just trying to clear my head a little."

Almost immediately an entirely different worry niggled at Hotch's brain. "Your migraines?" he asked softly, watching Reid intently.

"No. Those are... I've taken care of those," Reid answered cryptically before grimacing. "Not with anything addictive, though." He paused and cleared his throat, wiping his palms on his thighs. "But no, I was staring at the evidence we have, and I couldn't stop thinking about how we don't have enough to convict Ford with yet. I'm worried about how Morgan will react when we run out of time."

 _Lie._ At least a partial one. The worry over Morgan was true, but it was an afterthought, not what the younger profiler had originally intended to say. The relief at having an excuse had practically _sung_ through Hotch's half of the bond. Reid was doing his best to hide what was truly bothering him; Hotch knew that with as much conviction as he had known Haley was cheating on him. It was nearly impossible for someone to hide something from whomever he or she was bonded to.

He ignored the way his skin was crawling, ignored the part of him that demanded he obtain the truth from his Omega. "We still have time, Reid," Hotch said instead, hesitating before gently clapping the genius on the shoulder. "Don't give up hope yet." He lingered, squeezing Reid's shoulder in an effort to silently convey that he was there for the younger man. Without another word, he turned and walked away, his hand dragging along Reid's shoulder. For a prolonged breath the turmoil abated, and then it swelled once more, possibly even more viciously.

As Hotch started down the hallway, he wondered if Reid intended to keep quiet until he had no choice but to break—and just how long that would be.

* * *

Reid's mood progressively worsened; not only could Hotch feel the ever-growing bundle of emotions, he could see the dark mood the Omega was in when he caught glimpses of the other man when Reid thought no one was looking at him. His Alpha was irritated, more concerned with the genius profiler than with the case, and Hotch was having to fight against his instincts more and more as the case continued. He felt a distinctive relief when Morgan made headway by finding out there was a cabin where children were being held, though it wasn't just because they'd finally gotten a helpful break in their case.

When it was wrapped, they ended up with far too many children in their care, and it took longer than usual for them to finish things up at the precinct. It was too late for them to head home, but thankfully it only took a quick call to book a few rooms at a nearby hotel. By the time he and Reid were entering their shared room, Hotch was tired, but his Alpha was wide awake, and he was having difficulty fighting it. His eyes were trained on the younger man as Reid set his bag down on one of the beds and started rifling through it.

"You need to talk to me," he announced softly, but his voice sounded oddly loud in the silent room.

Reid paused in his search and turned to look over his shoulder. "Excuse me?" His tone was sharp, his eyes narrow.

Hotch corrected himself before his Alpha could make matters worse. " _I_ need you to talk to me."

Hazel eyes softened slightly but not for long. "There's nothing to talk about. We caught Ford, and we returned Cindi to her family. Her son finally gets to be around his mother more than a couple times a year. Minus the amount of children going into CPS, it was a successful case," Reid surmised, his attention shifting back to his bag.

The dark-haired man gritted his teeth, restraining his Alpha just barely. "Then you should be relieved, but you're not. You're closing yourself off, have been slowly doing it ever since we found out about Ford enslaving Cindi. Everyone's noticed it, and they're waiting on you to be ready to talk, but I _can't_ do that, Reid. My Alpha believes you're my mate, and I can't just stay silent and wait patiently like I usually do."

"I'm _fine_ , Hotch," Reid snapped, baring his teeth as he gathered his pajamas and other bathroom supplies into his arms. "I just need to sleep it off. And if you can't wait until morning for my agitation to wear off, then maybe you need to stay in Rossi's room."

The dismissal was evident, and the hurt that crashed through Hotch knocked him breathless. He was only just aware of stopping Reid as the younger man tried to move around him toward the bathroom, and he spoke quietly, "We're not finished."

Reid's low warning growl caused Hotch to flinch away from the Omega, and Reid took advantage of it, pushing past him and heading for the bathroom. "I don't need your _permission_ to end a conversation, Alpha." The bathroom door shut firmly behind the other man, and Hotch felt his Alpha retreat, a soft whine escaping him.

Hotch wasn't sure what happened after that, although he was somewhat aware of walking down the hall, but the next thing he was cognizant of was the feel of a hand gently stroking down his cheek and along his jaw before sweeping back up and repeating the same motion. Muffled voices reached his ears, but he didn't care what they were saying. "Reid," he gasped, his eyes fluttering open as the hand that was on his jaw stopped and pulled away. He searched the area for a particular face, and when he found it twisted in concern, he felt relief swamp him. "JJ."  

The blonde took a few steps forward and asked, "What happened, Hotch? Reid won't answer the door."

Hotch sighed, closing his eyes momentarily as he fought his way out of the drop. "He's upset about something, and my Alpha wouldn't let it go. Reid lashed out." He pulled his room key out of his pocket and held it out. "I don't care who goes, but he needs someone who isn't me."

JJ's expression altered slightly, and then she took the key card from him. "I'll go." She spared him a small smile before turning around and heading out of the room.

"You gave JJ and Emily quite the scare, Aaron," Rossi admonished, and Hotch barely refrained from glaring at his best friend. "And Garcia and Morgan were doing their best to get us kicked out of the hotel by trying to make the kid open the door to his room."

"In our defense he would have come around a lot quicker if we'd gotten Reid to come out," Garcia commented, and Hotch wasn't surprised to see she had pulled a chair up beside the bed the others must have put him on. That cleared up who had been touching his face earlier. He managed a smile for her as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, and he allowed her to take his hand hostage while he turned to Morgan, who was pacing at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you for not kicking down the door," Hotch murmured, and Morgan stopped in his tracks, shooting him a look like he didn't know whether to be amused or exasperated.

Prentiss cleared her throat, and Hotch felt the bed dip to signify she'd taken a seat beside him. He shifted his gaze to her questioningly, and she smiled at him. "Did you know you're the only person I've ever met who apologizes before passing out, even half-delirious?" the Beta teased, and Hotch shook his head as the other three chuckled.

"That definitely sounds like Aaron," Rossi agreed. "If he can manage it, he's damned well going to do it."

Garcia gently squeezed his hand, and he quirked a brow as she grinned. "It's obviously the southern gentleman in him. He wouldn't be him without it."

"What are you saying, Mama? Only southern boys can be polite?" Morgan queried, crossing his arms.

"Don't you start that with me, Derek Morgan," Garcia warned, pointing a finger at the agent who immediately uncrossed his arms to hold his hands up defensively. "Obviously that's not what I'm saying, but you can't deny the fact that Boss Man is about as gentlemanly as they come, and he had a southern upbringing."

Hotch took note of Prentiss's valiant effort not to laugh; she was biting down on her lower lip while grinning, and her head was ducked just the slightest bit. "What part of this are you finding so amusing?" he asked her, and her expression quickly became one of pure innocence.

"What kind of person do you think I am, sir? I'm not finding any of it humorous," Prentiss replied with furrowed brows and a decently believable expression of affrontation. "There is absolutely nothing funny about one team member chastising another member of our team."

Rossi snorted, and Hotch spared him a glance that would have terrified most people. So of course the other Alpha simply grinned at him. He opted to ignore the smug look on the senior profiler's face. "How long was I out?" It was an obvious attempt at changing the subject, but they all allowed it.

"Long enough for me to contemplate taking you to the hospital," Rossi answered after a short moment of silence. "JJ came and got me, and I ended up calling Garcia to fill her in, and she and Morgan had time to come across town, cause a commotion in the wee hours of the night, and finally settle down in here to wait for you to wake up."

Hotch frowned and nodded his thanks, deciding that likely meant he'd been close to the one hour mark. The drop had been sudden and borderline painful, and Hotch had a difficult time believing that was what Reid had intended, even when lashing out. He knew they would end up discussing it at some point because JJ wasn't likely to keep quiet about that particular response, and he was already dreading it. He didn't think he could stand seeing or feeling Reid's guilt over it.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight. What do you say we stay up playing cards and hate ourselves for it come morning?" Rossi suggested, and Hotch was pulled from his thoughts to see the other Alpha brandishing a deck of cards.

"I'm game," Morgan agreed. "Poker?"

Prentiss grinned almost devilishly. "Count me in."

"Oh, no, I am not playing poker against her," Garcia retorted. "Last time I lost my favorite troll pen."

Prentiss made a noise of discontent. "We wouldn't have to make bets."

"Where's the fun in that? Nobody wants bragging rights when he or she could have a new troll pen," Rossi contradicted with a snort. Prentiss then turned to Morgan for assistance, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm with Rossi on this one. It's not as much fun if you don't reap the rewards," Morgan commented.

Prentiss crossed her arms with a slight pout. "Well, then what should we play? And if someone says Go Fish or Rook, I am not going to be held responsible for my actions." The room was quiet for a short moment, and Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia all shared a look before Garcia looked at him in an almost hopeful manner.

Hotch found his lips twitching into a smile as he suggested, "Rummy, then?"

A murmur of agreement (two more reluctant than the others) sounded from the four agents, and Hotch shifted so his legs weren't stretched out in front of him while Morgan perched on the foot of the bed and Rossi nabbed the desk chair. Hotch glanced at Garcia as she finally released his hand, and he barely refrained from smiling as she moved her chair just slightly and then promptly arranged her arms so the upper part of her forearm was pressed against his knee. He knew the Beta sought reassurance of their well-being through contact, and he was willing to indulge her for the time being.

Hotch slowly allowed himself to relax as Rossi started shuffling the cards. JJ was handling the situation with Reid, and he trusted she would resolve it in a way that was at least beneficial to the Omega, which was all he wanted. It was a slight struggle to ignore the temptation of checking to see what Reid was feeling, but he managed and instead tried to focus on his teammates as they chatted idly. When the cards were dealt, it helped to keep his mind off what could be potentially happening in another hotel room, and he dove into the distraction willingly.

He wasn't even aware of how much time was passing, but he realized it must have been a while when the sound of a clearing throat had them all stopping mid-laugh or -smile at Garcia and Prentiss's friendly bickering. Hotch's gaze immediately zeroed in on Reid, who was hovering behind JJ, his expression difficult to discern. He must have made some sort of noise because hazel eyes met his just before Garcia stood to block his view, and he felt Prentiss's hand, gently restraining, on his shoulder. He _was_ aware of the whine he made then.

"Derek, don't make me throw you on your ass," Rossi threatened, but Hotch wasn't concerned enough to see what the Beta was doing to warrant that response. "I get that all of you are irritated, but what you're doing or want to do is only upsetting Aaron right now, so either let the kid approach him or let him get to the kid."

The hand on his shoulder lifted, and Garcia turned to look at him before nodding and taking a few steps to the side. Finally, JJ moved, and he was able to see Reid fully. He didn't move, however, his Alpha too aware of what had happened the last time he'd gotten close to the younger profiler when he wasn't wanted.

A small smile curved the Omega's lips, which then parted around soft words.  "Come here, Alpha."


	12. Chapter 12

Reid lifted his head when he heard the quiet click of the electronic lock releasing, followed by the door opening and closing. His brows furrowed as he stood, taking a few steps forward and catching sight of the blonde walking into the room. Irritation sparked inside him; he knew Hotch must have given her his room key. "I don't want to hear it, Jennifer," he stated curtly, turning back to the desk he'd been seated at.

"I don't care what you _want_ ," JJ snapped, causing him to stiffen and face her again, lips parting on angry words. She cut him off before he could speak, however. "No; you don't get to talk right now. You've been acting odd all day, and most of us have let it slide because we were on a case. I know you hate being called out on your behavior and that you like to come to us when you're ready. But you can _not_ take your pain or anger out on Hotch with everything that's going on. You want to lash out at me or Morgan? Go right ahead. Rossi and Emily will probably dish it right back, but they're fair game, too. Hell, even Garcia could handle you better than Hotch currently can. Jeez, Spencer, what were you even _thinking_?" Reid set his jaw to keep from replying, and JJ shook her head. "That wasn't a rhetorical question; I want an answer."

Reid snorted derisively and quipped, "I wasn't aware I had permission to speak again."

JJ growled low in warning before retorting, "You do have my permission, but only to answer that one question."

"I was thinking that I didn't want to be forced to have a conversation with Hotch's Alpha, which was exactly what was happening, so I put a stop to it." Reid could hear the edge in his own voice.

"Oh, you put a stop to it all right, and then he barely managed to walk two doors down and knock on the door to my room before passing out," JJ rejoined bitterly. Reid felt his anger stop cold, and his heart wrenched painfully. "We tried to get you to open your door, and you ignored us. He was almost out for an hour; we nearly took him to the hospital. Thankfully, he woke up and fought his way through it, but he didn't do it for himself. He did it for _you_. His first concern was for someone to come talk to you."

Reid's head was spinning, his thoughts culminating into a jumbled mess, and then words were spilling past his lips. "Initially, I was just upset by the fact that something meant to be a safe roleplay between couples who trusted each other had been turned into something almost impossible to escape. It's not supposed to be frightening or dangerous, not really. It's a scene; it can end when one of them wants or needs it to end. But for Cindi and the other women and possibly even men coralled into it, it would never have ended. I couldn't stand the thought of that." He paused and took a deep breath, trying to sort through the rest of his thoughts. "And then we caught Ford, and several things happened.

"We had discussed the dynamics already. We knew Cindi was an Omega and that Ford was likely an Alpha, and then it was confirmed when he was brought in. I knew it hadn't stopped, that Alphas still enslaved Omegas, and I doubt it ever will stop. But seeing it, having it confirmed?  It bothered me. And part of me was worried we wouldn't be able to convict him." He felt his lips twist into a poor mockery of a smile. "I wanted him to be put away, but for once it wasn't that cut and dry because the reason I wanted to have him arrested was so he could feel how Cindi felt, so he could be scared that one slip-up could get him killed. If the other prisoners find out why he's there, they'll probably kill him. Enslaving Omegas is a step below child abuse on their scale of ethics; they don't tolerate it."

JJ kept silent, and he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or more upset that she knew him so well. He wanted to stop talking, but he knew he likely wouldn't be able to unless she stopped him. "But more than either of those things, what I'm struggling with the most is the fact that Cindi and Ford were _bonded_. That combination of scents doesn't happen if you aren't, and even you thought they had to love each other, but obviously Cindi didn't. Ford may have in his twisted way, but there was no emotional tie on her side, and that should have caused their bond to dissolve if people's emotions are meant to be part of it. And then this whole thing with Hotch—"  He made himself stop, swallowing back the rest of his words. Instead he rasped, "If that emotional component isn't necessary, how do you know when it's real?"

JJ's expression altered into one of sympathetic understanding, and she whispered, "Oh, Spence. Are you...? With Hotch?" Reid looked away from her as he nodded, so he was surprised when she was suddenly grabbing his hands and pulling him over to the foot of the bed. She sat down, still holding his hands, and he sat next to her, daring to look back at her as she started drawing circles with her thumbs over the back of his hands. "When did you start noticing?"

"Over the weekend, but I think it started at the end of our last case. Before, I'd never thought about him as anything more than my boss and friend; he was simply an Alpha I respected, trusted, and admired. I wouldn't have chanced going through my heat with him, otherwise. But now after watching him with Jack and Jessica, and after seeing him let his guard down and willingly open up to me... I don't know if I want to go back to how things were before. I don't even know if I _can_." He managed a shaky smile and shook his head. "At first I thought that maybe I wouldn't have to. For Hotch to have bonded with me, then there must have been an emotional attachment from his side, and I hoped perhaps he wouldn't object to continuing this relationship of sorts after everything was resolved. And then this case came up, and everything I thought I once knew about bonds was proven to be incorrect. So now it's entirely possible someone I'm developing feelings for could want nothing to do with me once the temporary bonding period is over."

JJ smiled softly and squeezed his hands. "You should know by now that nothing in life is that black and white. Maybe he does have feelings for you, and you'll make your situation permanent. Or these feelings you're experiencing could end as abruptly as they started, and it wouldn't matter if Hotch didn't reciprocate them. The only way you'll know for sure is if you wait and discuss things after your three months are up. But nothing says you two can't enjoy each other's company until then." She paused before adding, "Just try not to do it at local PD's or on the jet."

"JJ!" he squeaked, feeling his face flush.

"What?" the blonde profiler asked with a grin. "Did you think we weren't aware of what occurred a few days ago? You're not really quiet, Spence, and there's only so much sound hotel walls can block."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Reid murmured in mortification, his face burning from the blood rushing into it.

JJ chuckled and patted one of his hands before releasing them and standing. "We should probably go check on the others. Hotch isn't likely to relax until he sees you're feeling better."

Reid nodded and pushed himself up from the bed as well. "You're right. And I need to apologize to him for earlier. I didn't expect for him to go into a drop like that. If the others would have said that was the problem, I would have opened the door."

"Wait, they didn't even try to tell you? That's partially why I came in here so angrily! I thought you were just ignoring the fact that Hotch had gone into a drop because you were throwing a tantrum again," JJ explained, frowning and shaking her head as she led the way out of the room.

"I'm going to ignore the slight about me throwing a tantrum since I've only done that twice in the years you've known me, and I don't think either time could truly be classified as such. But no matter what I would never ignore you guys if one of you were in danger. I especially wouldn't refuse to answer the door right now when I'm the only one who could help keep Hotch from having a fatal drop," he rejoined as they came to a stop at the door to the other hotel room.

JJ slid the card into the scanner and glanced over her shoulder to say, "You're right, and I know that. I'm sorry for jumping to that conclusion. I was worried for Hotch."

Reid smiled and motioned for her to unlock the door. "It's all right. I know you weren't thinking clearly, and it's understandable you would react the way you did." He followed the blonde into the room after she opened the door, and then he caught the door before it could slam shut behind him. He nearly ran into JJ when he tried to take a step forward into the room, but he somehow managed to catch himself and glanced around to see what had caused her to stop.

The others had formed a circle and were playing cards, and (unsurprisingly) Garcia and Prentiss were bickering about something. Rossi was leaned back in the desk chair comfortably, grinning at the antics, while Morgan was seated at the foot of the bed and laughing. Prentiss was sitting on the bed as well, angled toward Garcia (who was sitting in the plush armchair) as they disputed one of the rules. And Hotch was smiling as he stared at his hand, propped up against the headboard. None of them had noticed the door opening or closing, apparently.

Even Reid was startled when JJ suddenly cleared her throat, putting an effective stop to the argument and drawing everyone's gaze. Hotch whined, a desperate little thing that had Reid's stomach knotting and his gaze snapping to meet the Alpha's. But his view was blocked when Garcia stood, her expression a mixture of disappointment and anger, and he caught sight of movement as Morgan attempted to launch over the side of the bed. He didn't make it far, however, as Rossi caught him and pushed him back, and Reid couldn't bring himself to look at Morgan's expression, afraid of what he'd find there, so instead he fixed his eyes on the back of JJ's head, which was simple to do since the Beta had taken a step forward to put herself between him and the others. There was another whine from Hotch that had Reid curling his hands into fists as he fought the urge to help the Alpha.

"Derek, don't make me throw you on your ass," Rossi threatened, and Reid chanced a glance to see that Morgan was obviously contemplating trying to get past the senior profiler. "I get that all of you are irritated, but what you're doing or want to do is only upsetting Aaron right now, so either let the kid approach him or let him get to the kid."

Reid was thankful that Rossi was thinking clearly since it seemed to make the others stand down. JJ didn't relax until Morgan had slumped his shoulders and Garcia had moved aside, leaving only the blonde Beta between him and Hotch. She quickly moved aside as well, however, and he was able to see the wary but hopeful expression on the older man's face. He felt his lips form a smile even as his heart clenched painfully at the Alpha's hesitance. "Come here, Alpha," he coaxed, his words deliberately soft.

He didn't have to ask twice; almost immediately the dark-haired man was practically tripping out of the bed, crossing the room faster than Reid had expected. Warm arms pulled him into a tight hug, and he relaxed into it, his arms easily circling around the older man. He buried his face into Hotch's neck, smiling as he felt Hotch nuzzle the top of his head, and then he pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin beneath his lips with a whispered, "I'm sorry. I never would have dismissed your concern if I thought you were that close to a drop."

Hotch sighed quietly, and Reid was slightly surprised when he was pulled impossibly closer. "I know," the Alpha answered, his voice soft and warm. The Omega's heart turned over at the gentle understanding in the other man's tone. "JJ helped."

It wasn't a question, but Reid answered anyway. "Yes, she did." He lifted his head, smiling warmly up at the older man. "Thank you for sending her." He heard Hotch's breath catch followed by an audible swallow, and his smile turned into a grin as he pulled the older profiler into a kiss, answering the silently pleading question in his dark brown eyes. It surprised the Unit Chief whose lips parted on a quiet gasp, and Reid made teasing swipes with his tongue just past the Alpha's lips before retreating. Hotch's growl sent pleasure tripping down his spine, and he moaned softly as teeth nipped at his lower lip, his hands clutching desperately at the back of Hotch's shirt as the scent of cinnamon teased his senses.

Something cold and wet covered the left half of his face, and he recoiled, his nose scrunching up as the smell of antiseptic assaulted his nose. He sneezed just before he heard JJ murmur dryly, "Apparently I should have included not doing it in front of us, either."

He frowned, glaring at the spray bottle the blonde Beta was holding. "That wasn't necessary," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rossi snorted, retorting, "Oh, it was necessary. She should have used it the moment you kissed him."

Reid opened his mouth to remonstrate, but JJ held up a hand to stop him, her other going into her pocket and producing a room key. "Perhaps you and Hotch should talk in your own room. I'll handle things in here."

Morgan scoffed, but Rossi or Garcia (or perhaps both) must have shot him a look because he didn't say anything in response. "I believe we will," Hotch announced softly, reaching out and taking the key card from her. "Thank you."

The Omega shot her a grateful smile and then allowed the older man to gently guide him from the room and down the hall back to theirs. Hotch held the door open for him, and he made his way halfway across the room before turning to face the other man. The Alpha looked tired, his eyes drooping slightly, and Reid's lips quirked into a smile as he stepped up to him and suggested, "Let's get some sleep. We can talk about everything later."

Hotch hummed softly, rolling his shoulders to shrug off his jacket, and Reid quickly helped him, draping it at the foot of the bed. He gently batted Hotch's hands away from his tie, and the older man tilted his head back somewhat to make it easier for him to undo the knot. "You talked to JJ, and I can tell you aren't as tense anymore. That's good enough for me," the dark-haired man admitted, causing Reid to laugh incredulously.

"You really are far too selfless for your own good," he sighed, finishing unraveling the knot and sliding the tie off with a soft whisper of silk against cloth. He set it on top of the jacket before turning back to Hotch and working at the buttons of his shirt. "Some of it was simply the dynamics in the case. You were right when you said they were different than most, and a few things did upset me." He released the last button from its hole, and warm hands suddenly caught his, causing his eyes to shift up to meet brown ones.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Reid. You didn't want to reveal the details to me earlier, and I would prefer you didn't do so now out of some misplaced feelings of guilt." Hotch's voice was pitched low, and it likely soothed him more than it should. "You need to take out your contacts. I can take care of the rest."

Reid wanted to protest, but Hotch had already tugged off his dress shirt and was unbuckling his belt. He assumed the older man had his reasons for refusing assistance, so instead of arguing, he headed into the bathroom and did as Hotch had prompted. A couple of minutes later he reemerged and made his way to the bed Hotch had claimed. The older man was obviously fighting sleep, and Reid couldn't help but smile at the sight of Aaron Hotchner blinking rapidly in an effort to stay awake. Taking off his glasses, he deposited them on the bedside table before slipping into the bed and snuggling up into Hotch's side. A warm weight settled around his waist, and he pillowed his head on the Alpha's shoulder. "Good night, Hotch," he whispered, his right hand settling on the older man's chest as his fingers curled into the soft material of the undershirt.  He hadn't noticed quite how tired he was until he'd finally settled down, and he was almost instantly asleep.

So he was barely aware of a kiss pressed against his hair, and his brain didn't quite register Hotch's quiet, "Good night, Spencer," in return.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to address a few things before jumping into this chapter.
> 
> One: this fic is only going to be in Reid's or Hotch's view. I have one exception, and that is for a later chapter because I need it in a different POV. So that being said, there is no scene for JJ's talk with Morgan and Garcia.
> 
> Two: several people are angry because Morgan and Garcia didn't say Hotch was going into a drop. Please don't be mad at them; it's not their fault. They were using discretion to keep from drawing attention. The excuse given last chapter doesn't quite excuse Reid's actions, which leads me to...
> 
> Three: I love Reid, but he does have flaws, and Hotch's drop is still his fault even if he wasn't thinking clearly. Hotch doesn't (and won't) blame him for that, and JJ got her anger out of her system, but the others... Things won't just go back to normal immediately because that's not realistic, but they will be back to normal by the end of the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the long A/N. Think that's it.

Hotch spared a glance at Reid on their ride to Jessica's that evening. He didn't even need to be capable of feeling his Omega's emotions to know the younger man was upset. Reid had been quiet ever since they'd left work, and it wasn't their typical comfortable silence; something was obviously on the young profiler's mind, and it wasn't hard for Hotch to guess what that was.

The plane ride back to Quantico had been rather awkward, with tense silences as each member of the team shared glances, almost as if they were waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak. No discussion of the prior night was actually had, however, and while part of him had wanted to bring it up, he hadn't been certain that was the right way to go and had instead avoided the topic in the hopes that the rest of his team would approach Reid when they were ready.

Unfortunately, that time never quite came while they were on the jet, and after they landed and got settled in at their desks, it hadn't taken long for Hotch to notice that Reid was upset about something. After a moment of observation, he'd been able to determine that Morgan and Prentiss weren't goofing off like usual, and they both had larger stacks of case files than was normal, which meant they hadn't slipped any to Reid, who was finishing up his last one with rigidly hunched shoulders. It didn't take a profiler to notice the change in behavior was what had the Omega in such a defensive position; he was practically fending off a nonverbal and nonphysical attack.

Hotch had felt his heart clench in sympathy, and (not for the first time) he wished they had both bonded so that he could send waves of reassurance through the bond. Unfortunately, the only thing he could do was finish the file on his desk and attempt to cut out of work early. Which was exactly what he ended up doing.

But the damage had already been done by then, and though he had felt the relief from Reid when he'd emerged from his office and told him they were leaving, it hadn't been enough to eradicate the hurt the younger man was feeling.

The Alpha had tried to wait for Reid to broach the subject, still slightly afraid of a repeat of the prior night, but when nothing was forthcoming halfway to Jessica's, Hotch finally bit the bullet. "They just need a little time," he explained, and he felt Reid's gaze shift onto him perplexedly. "The only one who knows why you reacted that way is JJ, and while I can be satisfied with that, the others can't. Part of it may be that they hope you'll tell them the same thing you told JJ, but most likely they're probably just still reeling from the case, especially Morgan, and need a chance to work through that as well as what occurred after." He turned to look at Reid as he came to a stop at a traffic light. "I doubt it will last more than a day. Dave's already over it. Prentiss looked like she wanted to break when we were leaving, and Garcia surely won't be able to stand it. You know Morgan better than I do, but I can't imagine him being angry for very long after he runs off some steam. In fact I'd be surprised if he's not actually angry with me for not being angry about the situation, and he's just being moody towards everyone."

Reid's lips curved into the barest hint of a smile, and Hotch turned his gaze back to the road as the cars in front of his started moving. The rest of the ride was silent, but Reid had settled slightly so it was actually comfortable. It was only after Hotch had parked the car that he startled when a hand landed on top of his. His eyes shifted to meet hazel ones, and Reid murmured, "Thank you." His heart thumped uncomfortably against his chest, and he couldn't do anything but nod in response. An almost pleased smile formed on the young profiler's lips, and Hotch felt an absurd urge to kiss the remotely smug look off his Omega's face. He wasn't given the chance to follow through with the thought, however, as Reid lifted his hand and instead used it to unbuckle his seatbelt before climbing out of the car. Hotch quelled his disappointment and followed suit, locking the doors before heading up the driveway to the steps leading to Jessica's place.

Jack burst through the door before they even made it halfway, and Hotch laughed as his son launched himself into his arms. "Hey there, buddy," he greeted, easily supporting the boy with one arm as Jack's arms anchored around his neck.

"I did like you said and was good for Aunt Jess," Jack announced, and Hotch quirked a brow at him.

"Oh, really?" he queried, injecting disbelief into his tone. He didn't get to tease his son very often, but it always garnered a humorous response when he had the opportunity for it.

Jack did not disappoint this time, and he nodded his head furiously while proclaiming, "I was! Ask her!" His expression was bordering on a pout, and it almost caused the unit chief to chuckle, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Oh, I will," Hotch replied, walking up the steps. He glanced over his shoulder to wink at Reid who was fighting not to smile (and losing). The young profiler shook his head, and Hotch grinned before adopting a stern expression once more as he opened the door and walked inside.

Jessica was standing nearby, and almost immediately Jack piped up, "Aunt Jess, tell Daddy I was good!"

The blonde laughed and turned to face him. "All he's wanted to talk about was how you promised we would go to the fair when you got back, so long as he minded me. You know he always does, Aaron."

"Can we please go to the fair now?" Jack entreated, his expression earnest. Hotch studied his son for a long moment, just to keep him in suspense, before he grinned and gently dug his fingers into Jack's side, causing the boy to squeal in laughter and try to jerk away from the tickling while gripping more tightly around his neck to keep from falling.

The Alpha stopped when he heard Jessica laughing, nodding satisfiedly as Jack's laughter softened into giggles. " _Now_ we can go," the dark-haired man concurred, setting his son on the ground. "Grab your bag." Jack sped off into the other room, and Hotch smiled to himself as he watched the eager child disappear around the corner.

"So we're going to the fair?" Reid asked curiously, and Jessica gave Hotch a look he knew all too well.

He cleared his throat and shrugged one shoulder under the blonde's scrutiny before turning his attention to the younger man. "Jack's been talking about it all year, so I thought we could go. If you'd rather not, I can drop you off at your apartment for the evening?" he suggested, even though his instincts rebelled at the idea. He wanted Reid to come with them, but he wouldn't force the young profiler to go if he didn't want to.

Reid smiled warmly, his hazel eyes oddly bright. "Actually, I'd love to go. I've never been to one." The admission surprised Hotch (though it truly shouldn't have) and he saw Jessica's jaw drop slightly before she caught herself and snapped her mouth shut.

Neither of them had a chance to respond before Jack came bounding into the room, his backpack hanging on one shoulder and his duffel bag suspended from the other. "I'm ready!" he chirped, smiling brightly. Hotch chuckled and held his hand out for one of the bags, fingers closing around the strap of the duffel bag as it was set on his palm. With his free hand he gently urged his son toward the door with a light press against his shoulder. That was all Jack needed to dart out of the house.

Hotch glanced at Jessica when she stepped up beside him, and the Beta looked at him speculatively. "Are you safe to drive?" she asked quietly, and the Alpha smiled.

"I'm fine for now, but you might want to ask me again when we're leaving," he answered honestly, and the blonde nodded.

"I will. You'll probably be running after him all evening," she commented, amusement coloring her tone.

Hotch chuckled before agreeing, "Probably." He actually couldn't wait.

* * *

Each time Jack saw an attraction he was interested in, the boy would barely take a moment to warn them before taking off toward it, dragging Hotch with him. The Alpha couldn't be upset about it, however, since at least Jack wasn't disregarding their rule of keeping close while in public. The entire ordeal seemed to amuse both Jessica and Reid, who were content to follow at a more sedate pace. They were getting along much better than Hotch had anticipated, and he definitely couldn't complain. If they were all enjoying themselves, it was a successful evening.

Hotch's reprieve came in the form of funnel cakes; they found a place to sit while sharing two orders. The Hotchners took the bench on one side of the table while Reid and Jessica sat on the other side. The younger profiler was seated across from Hotch, and they were sharing one plate while Jessica and her nephew shared the other. Jack was babbling happily about the rides they'd been on and making suggestions for rides he'd like to do again before they left.

"Don't forget about the Ferris wheel," Jessica commented, and the boy started to respond with his mouth full, the words a garbled mess.

Hotch swallowed the bite of funnel cake in his mouth before gently reminding his son, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Jack finished chewing and swallowed before apologizing. "Sorry, Daddy. I didn't forget the Ferris wheel, Aunt Jess. I thought we'd do it last. And Daddy likes to play the games, right?" The younger Hotchner looked up at his father, who was remotely surprised the boy had remembered.

"I do, but I believe we have time to do all of those. You're forgetting something, though," Hotch remarked cryptically. He saw Jessica furrow her brows in confusion, an expression that also formed on Jack's face before the boy caught on.

"Oh! Spence, what do you wanna do?" Jack queried, turning his attention to the brunette across the table.

The question caught Reid off guard, and Hotch smiled as his Omega sputtered slightly. "Me?" Hazel eyes flicked between Jack and Hotch before he admitted, "I don't know. What all can you do at the fair?"

Jack blinked curiously before asking, "You don't know?"

Hotch's smile widened into a grin, and he took note of Reid's gaze narrowing as he answered for the younger man. "Reid's never been to a fair before."

"Never?" Jack repeated, his jaw dropping momentarily. He quickly shut his mouth with a decisive nod. "I know where we're going next, then."

It didn't take much longer for them to finish off the funnel cakes, and Hotch dutifully ignored the looks Reid was giving him. He gathered their plates, napkins, and plastic utensils as he stood, and he wasn't quite surprised to find the younger profiler nearby when he turned away from the trash. He raised a brow in silent question, his gaze catching briefly on a smudge of powdered sugar at the corner of Reid's lips that he had a momentary, ridiculous urge to lick off. Something must have given away his intent because his Omega licked his lips, catching on the corner of them and solving that particular issue. It also served to make Reid hesitate, which allowed Hotch the opportunity to escape whatever irate speech Reid had prepared for him.

He stepped around the younger man and headed toward Jack and Jessica, who were waiting (mostly) patiently for him and Reid. The moment he was within reach, Jack grabbed his hand and started off towards a section they'd already passed through. He seemed to know where he was heading, however, so Hotch allowed the backtracking. All it took was them rounding a corner for him to realize just where his son was leading their small group. The boy came to a stop at a little stall that was set up with a few stools and had multiple pictures of children and adults with their faces painted, showing off particular styles that were popular with a sign proclaiming that they could do anything, even non-pictured ideas.

Jessica's face was alight with amusement as she and Reid finally caught up to them, and it didn't take the young profiler long to realize what they were there for. He actually seemed intrigued by the idea and looked at each of them in turn, his gaze settling on Jack last. "So what do you think I should get?"

* * *

Hotch stared at his reflection in the mirror with a frown. He knew it could have been worse, but he still wasn't quite appreciative of the fact that he had a Batman-symbol-shaped bat painted across the upper half of his face. He'd known that he and Jessica wouldn't get out of having their faces painted if Jack and Reid were getting theirs done, but he'd thought he could find a small design for one side of his face, hopefully even little enough to fit on one cheek. That plan was quickly thwarted by Reid, who had given him a far too innocent smile and asked if he could choose the Alpha's design. He'd taken in the wide and hopeful hazel eyes coupled with the barely-pouted lips, and it had been impossible to refuse his Omega the simple request.

Jack and Reid had both settled on the idea, but it was obvious to him that Reid had made the decision with Jack's agreement afterwards. The idea had apparently influenced his son to ask for a Captain America-themed design, which had made him feel slightly better about it, but he still wasn't entirely satisfied. Jessica had gotten purple and blue butterflies on each cheek, something simple but also pretty. Reid had surprised them all by getting an owl's face painted over his, and when he'd been shown the end result, he'd been very pleased that the woman painting his face had done a fairly accurate representation of a barred owl. It actually looked adorable, and Hotch had been remotely mollified by the fact that his own design wasn't being chosen by himself because Reid and Jack both obviously enjoyed their own designs.

Since then, they'd played a few games (translation: _Hotch_ had played a few games) resulting in Jack winning a blue and red dragon that was half his size; Jessica winning an oversized cream-colored lemur with gray and lime green stripes; and Reid winning a white- and brown-colored owl with purple designs, a color he'd chosen with a furtive glance in the older profiler's direction. Hotch wasn't sure if it was purposely done, but he did his best to ignore the slight implications behind it.

The entire time they'd been walking around and playing said games, however, people had been staring at him, and he had felt increasingly uncomfortable. The Alpha was usually capable of ignoring any looks sent his way, but he'd never had people openly stare at him before. It was his discomfort that had him stopping by a restroom, which was when he'd finally seen exactly what had been painted on his face. All Jack and Reid had told him was it was Batman-related, and the face painter hadn't shown him what he looked like, at the request of the two younger males.

"Hotch?" The dark-haired man looked away from his reflection, catching Reid's speculative look. He nearly spoke up to tell the genius profiler not to profile him, but Reid crossed the space between them and caught hold of his hand, gently tugging him along while commenting, "Jack wants to go to the Ferris wheel now because the fair closes soon."

There wasn't a reason to verbally respond to that, so Hotch didn't; he simply matched his pace to Reid's, expecting the hand holding his to let go. It didn't. Instead, fingers curled and twined around his own, causing his breath to catch in his throat as his heart stuttered. He shot a look at his Omega, but the younger man wasn't looking at him. He took in a shuddering breath and tried to ignore his racing heart, as well as the emotions that swelled in his chest at the small gesture of intimacy. A sliver of hope wriggled traitorously through his thoughts and warmed him.

"Come on, Daddy! We have to get to the Ferris wheel for Aunt Jess!" Jack exclaimed, effectively distracting Hotch from Reid's soft, cool hand in his.

He smiled and shook his head gently. "Lead the way, buddy." Jack grabbed at his free hand and started walking away quickly as Hotch glanced at Jessica with a knowing look. The blonde returned the expression before her gaze flicked down towards his and Reid's hands, her lips curving into a sly smile as her eyes met his again. Heat crept up his neck and stole into his face, and he quickly looked away from the Beta. He pretended he couldn't hear her chuckle behind him.

* * *

The line for the Ferris wheel wasn't too long, but given how late it was, Hotch wasn't able to say he was surprised by the shortness of it. They talked idly while standing in line, and at random intervals Hotch realized he was brushing his thumb over the back of Reid's hand, sometimes tracing patterns and other times stroking knuckles. Each time he noticed what he was doing, he expected the Omega to pull his hand away, but the younger man's fingers stayed twined with his.

When it was their turn, Hotch opened his mouth to tell the ride attendant that there were four of them, but Jessica interrupted him by saying, "Two," and casting him a leveled look. The blonde then took Jack's hand, and the younger Hotchner grinned and waved at him as they went to board the gondola, leaving the Alpha flabbergasted. Had they planned this?

A squeeze of his hand and a gentle pulling on his arm brought Hotch's attention back to Reid, who was guiding him forward to the next gondola as it came to a stop and the current passengers unloaded. His Omega's hand slipped from his as they stepped into the gondola, leaving him feeling bereft. He'd enjoyed the way their hands fit together, the way Reid's fingers had slowly warmed between his. It had been comforting and oddly familiar, as if it were something he'd had before and had been missing for years. All he wanted to do was reach for Reid's hand and feel the other man's thin fingers gripping his once more. He suddenly wished the hand-holding hadn't happened at all.

Hotch waited until they were secured in the gondola to speak. "I'm sorry about this. I thought all four of us would ride together, or that you would ride with Jessica while I rode with Jack." Chancing a glance at Reid, he noted that the younger profiler had the owl plush in his lap and was tracing one of the purple patterns on the owl's head.

"It's all right, Hotch," Reid replied, looking up at him from beneath his lashes with a small smile. The older man momentarily forgot how to breathe, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. This was far too intimate a setting for his Omega to look at him like _that_ ; he wasn't quite certain he could keep himself in check.

Swallowing in an effort to soothe his uncomfortably dry throat, Hotch ripped his gaze away from the brunette man and tried to focus on the sights outside. The city lights and the fair lights created a very pretty scene, but it wasn't quite as breathtaking as the man currently seated beside him. He couldn't help but turn to watch Reid's expression when he heard the younger man gasp. He hadn't been aware of how close he was sitting beside Reid, and their proximity permitted him to see the other man's expression more clearly than he normally would have. The gleam of the moon and the lights cast a warm glow over Reid's face, highlighting sharp cheekbones and long lashes that fluttered as the Omega's eyes tried to look everywhere at once. The amazed fascination that softened his face drew a quiet whine from the Alpha's throat. Wide hazel eyes snapped to his brown ones, and the young profiler's lips parted slightly around a quick inhale as his pupils dilated. Hotch's gaze was drawn from those steadily darkening eyes to those lips instead as Reid's tongue flicked out to wet them. His head dipped down without his permission as he shifted closer ever-so-slightly, his vision swimming with want.

A hand suddenly pressed against his shoulder, pushing, not encouraging, and he stilled. "No, Hotch," Reid whispered, and the Alpha's heart wrenched painfully. "This isn't... You're crossing the boundaries we set up. This is a romantic setting, and you're not thinking straight. Ferris wheels are famous for being considered intimate, and the preconceived notions involved with them are impairing your judgment. If I let you kiss me now, it's just going to make things confusing, and it wouldn't be fair to either of us. I'm sorry."

It took a moment for Hotch to fully process the words. Once he did, he took a shuddering breath and purposely moved away from the younger man. Immediately he ached to move closer again, and his Alpha fought against his decision to put physical distance between them. It was difficult to maintain control, but somehow he managed, and it was only after he was certain he wouldn't slip up that he cleared his throat and spoke. "There's no need to apologize. You're right, of course. I apologize for putting you in that position."

If there had been a long pause between the younger man's apology and his own, Reid showed no sign of it. He simply smiled weakly, and his hands clenched and unclenched around the owl. "It's all right. You didn't do anything wrong." There was a hesitant pause before the other profiler asked, "You okay?"

Hotch ensured he was facing away from Reid before his lips twisted into a self-deprecating smile. It would be painfully obvious to anyone (particularly a profiler) that he was most certainly not "okay." Reid was simply giving them both a way out; should Hotch wish to lie, he could, and what had occurred would be ignored by them both. Or he could tell the truth, resulting in what would surely be an awkward but also somewhat soothing discussion, potentially alleviating the ache in his chest while possibly causing Reid some measure of distress instead. 

The words, "I'm fine," tasted bitter on his tongue, and Reid's quiet exhale of relief had him closing his eyes against the swell of misery that formed a lump in his throat. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the ride.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's been a while, don't forget about the [HxR Prompt Meme](http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/489.html)! It's gotten a bit slow again, but we're still looking for fills and prompts. (:

"Before we start, I want to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was concerned for Hotch, but I know that's no excuse, not really. I forgot that something was up with you before you left, and once I thought about that again, I felt terrible for being so upset with you because you must have been so confused," Garcia explained in a rush. Reid hadn't even had the chance to sit down upon entering her office, and it took him a moment to fully comprehend the tech analyst's words. Once he did, he froze, his stomach twisting anxiously. She knew.

Clearing his throat, the Omega twisted his hands nervously. "No, it's fine. I would have reacted the same way if it was one of you. I used the defense that you guys didn't mention Hotch had gone into a drop, but that wasn't fair to you. I should have known something was wrong when you and Morgan showed up at the hotel. I'm sorry for ignoring you." He hesitated as the Beta breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at him. "Uh, what did you mean by how I 'must have been so confused'?"

Garcia have him a pointed look that had him resisting the urge to squirm. "Don't play coy with me, Boy Wonder." Her face and tone softened as she continued, "I saw your expression when you were talking about your weekend with Hotch. You're developing feelings for him, aren't you?"

Reid took a moment to slump into the seat across from Garcia, a quiet sigh passing his lips. "Is it that obvious?"

It was silent as she thought about it, her gaze fixed just to the side of him as she recalled certain memories over the last few days. He waited patiently, even as his stomach twisted into knots. "I don't think so," she finally murmured, brown eyes returning to hazel ones. "I really only noticed it that morning we talked, and neither Derek or Emily have said anything about it."

The Omega hummed softly with a nod. "I would like to keep it that way. I really don't want Hotch knowing about it, and the more people on the team who find out, the higher the chances are of him figuring it out."

Garcia's brows furrowed as she puzzled over his words. "Why wouldn't you want Hotch to know?"

"Because with what we just learned on our last case, there's a possibility that Hotch doesn't actually have feelings for me," Reid murmured, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against the arms of his chair. "Cindi and Ford were bonded, but she didn't have feelings for him. If you want to get technical, neither did Ford, but he was in love with her in his own misconstrued way. Either way, though, the bond shouldn't have existed if Cindi didn't feel any sentiment towards Ford."

Garcia's jaw dropped slightly, and she floundered for words for a few seconds before settling on, "But surely that's a small percentage. I mean, I can't imagine that would be left out of bonding details if it was occurring between a significant amount of couples."

Reid shrugged a shoulder, squeezing the chair arm between his fingers. "I'm not so certain it's that low of a percentage. Most of the information obtained by couples is reliant upon them being honest. Sociopaths and psychopaths are capable of forming bonds with others, but we all know it's rare for them to genuinely care for others in that capacity. They aren't factored in, and it makes sense that they wouldn't be. If that information reached the public, who knows how many people would be constantly questioning their bonds. It fosters distrust, and that typically ruins relationships. No amount of statistics would change that."

The blonde seemed unsure how to respond, so he distracted himself by drawing invisible patterns on the chair arm. "So, what, you're just going to keep this to yourself when it's entirely possible Hotch _does_ feel something for you?" Garcia retorted, obviously upset by the way the situation was playing out.

"JJ and I talked about it, and we came to the conclusion that I should wait until the temporary bond dissolves. She encouraged me to enjoy it for now, and then discuss the situation with Hotch after all the confusing feelings that come with the bond are gone. As you said, it is possible that he does have feelings for me. JJ also pointed out, however, that there's no way of knowing how strong my feelings will grow, and they could fade as quickly as they developed. If Hotch does have feelings for me, how would it be fair to get his hopes up for something that may never come to be?" Reid queried, trying to make her understand he wasn't avoiding the discussion without just cause.

"You're right. What am I saying, of course you're right. I know you worry about him, sometimes more than the rest of us do. I just want you both to be happy, and I really believe that could happen with the two of you together," she admitted, smiling weakly. "I can wait a few more weeks." She reached out and squeezed his hand before asking, "So, what did you guys do this past weekend?"

The Omega knew she'd changed the subject in an effort to move into happier thoughts, but it had the opposite effect, spurring the memory of denying Hotch something they'd both wanted. His chest ached, and he winced before he could catch himself. Garcia's expression fell slightly, and he sighed. "We went to the fair. Everything was going well until we rode the Ferris wheel."

"Oh, honey, you didn't," the Beta whispered, her hand tightening around his.

Reid's lips twisted into a bitter smile as he murmured, "Didn't what? Stop him before he could kiss me because I knew it would make things more muddled than they already are?"

"I'm sure he understood. He knows how confusing the situation is," Garcia answered, her tone and expression bleeding sympathy.

Snorting derisively, he nodded. "Oh, he understood. Too well. I didn't want to discuss what happened while we were still riding, and he ensured we didn't have to. The entire weekend he avoided being alone with me." He huffed softly, bitterly, and shook his head. "And if I bring it up now, it's just going to be a mess, and we'll both say or do things we'll regret."

The tech analyst opened her mouth to respond when the door to her office swung open, revealing JJ and Emily. "Thought we might find you down here," the dark-haired female commented with a grin. "What happened to, 'I'll keep it quick,' Garcia? Morgan and I were hoping to slip him a few files before we had to go to round table."

"Hoping to?" JJ questioned. "So I just imagined the two of you dropping a few files on his desk?" The blonde agent grinned as Emily shot her a look before shrugging.

"All right, you caught me," the other Beta rejoined. Her gaze caught Reid's as she added, "Hope you don't mind."

Warmth replaced the ache in his chest as he took in the smiling faces of his fellow team members. "I suppose I don't," he answered truthfully. The delighted grin on Emily's face had him beaming back at her.

* * *

Their case was like a whirlwind. The city of Enid, Oklahoma had just gotten rid of Rod Garrett, only to have another serial killer pop up in his place, murdering women cleanly and efficiently only six hours apart from each other and throwing them all for loops every time they thought they'd finally figured him out.

At one point after the fourth murder, Reid looked up from the map as Hotch walked up to him, his gaze almost immediately returning to the geographical profile that made no sense to him. The points weren't currently capable of being triangulated in a way that made sense, and he had been staring at the map far longer than his eyes appreciated. He brought his hand up to rub at them with a sigh, wishing he had something else to focus on. "Any news from Morgan and Emily?" he inquired, looking at the Alpha because he was the only thing that didn't make his vision blurry.

"The unsub doubled back to leave Emily Sisk's body across the street from her place. Prentiss said it was overkill," Hotch answered, his eyes narrowing slightly in the way that meant he was studying someone or something. In their current situation, Reid knew it was him. "You've been staring at these maps for hours. You should give your eyes a break. Did you even eat dinner?"

The Omega couldn't catch himself before he retorted, "Did _you_?" He did, however, wince after he realized he'd done it. He was shocked when Hotch chuckled and shook his head.

"Dave ensured both JJ and I ate at least half a sandwich," the older profiler answered. "I would appreciate it if you attempted to do the same, or at least took a break for half an hour. You'll hear anything new about the case the moment we find out."

Reid found himself smiling before he teased, "I suppose it would be futile to request you take a break with me." He didn't expect the perplexed expression that formed on Hotch's face, nor the thoughtful consideration as the other man weighed each option. He almost spoke up to say he hadn't been serious, but he stopped before he could. He doubted Hotch had really taken a break yet, even during the time he'd eaten at Rossi's insistence. If he could get Hotch to relax for even a few minutes, that would be an accomplishment. They all tended to have one-track minds during cases, incapable of stopping the details from circling over and over through their brains.

"Thirty minutes," Hotch agreed. "And you'll attempt to sleep."

The additional clause nearly made Reid roll his eyes, but given the Alpha didn't specify _when_ he had to try to sleep, he was going to use that to his advantage. "All right. Where do I find a sandwich?" His lips quirked into a smile as Hotch turned and started to walk away towards the break room. He debated on following but decided it would be easier to wait and instead slid into a seat at one of the small tables set up nearby. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to rub at them once again, briefly debating on taking out his contacts to give his eyes a better break. They were feeling itchy, but it wasn't to the point that it was intolerable, and he actually preferred his contacts to his glasses. They tended to give him headaches and messed with his depth perception a little. Neither of those were pleasant on a normal basis, but especially not with the imminent possibility of a raid.

Hotch returned while Reid was still arguing with himself, setting a sandwich and a bottle of water down on the table in front of the Omega and taking a seat across from him with a second bottled water in hand. "Thank you," the brunette man murmured, starting to unwrap the cellophane around the sandwich as Hotch hummed almost absently in response. Hazel eyes lifted to catch unfocused brown ones before narrowing. "Taking a break doesn't include thinking about the case, Hotch."

The unit chief's lips twitched against a smile as he queried, "What makes you believe I was thinking about the case, Reid?"

It gave the younger man pause, and he took his time chewing the bite of sandwich in his mouth. "Weren't you?" he challenged. There were very few things that held Hotch's focus in such a way, and the only one present was an unpredictable case. It had been a calculated assumption based on what he knew about the older man.

"No." Hotch seemed amused, if not a little smug that he could actually answer negatively. His brown eyes were glowing, causing Reid's breath to catch in his throat. He wasn't sure if he was dealing with Hotch or Hotch's Alpha; the lines were blurred so much more now than they had been before. It was almost impossible to tell them apart because Aaron Hotchner had so many sides to him that Reid had never had experience with prior to their predicament.

The Omega licked his lips to give himself more time to think. He wanted to ask what Hotch had been thinking about, but part of him was afraid of what Hotch would say while the other part was afraid Hotch would refuse to answer. He wasn't quite in the right mindset to deal with a playful Alpha, and that seemed to be where things were headed with his current line of questioning. So he chose not to pursue it. "I've cleared the air with Garcia and Emily, and Morgan's acting like everything's okay."

If Hotch was fazed by the sudden topic change, he didn't show it. "I saw you returning to the bullpen with Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ earlier. You sat down to look over a file while the other three either stood or sat at Prentiss's desk, discussing something. Morgan and I talked about what happened while on our way to the prison. He was never actually angry with you, and he said he would speak to you when he had the chance," Hotch detailed, uncapping his bottle of water and taking a sip.

Reid's eyes caught on the line of the older profiler's throat, and he hastily looked down at his sandwich as he recalled the way the skin of that throat felt beneath his lips, his thoughts tripping over his curiosity of what it would be like to leave his own mark on Hotch's skin. His heart stuttered at the idea, heat curling in his abdomen as he imagined biting high enough for the mark to be seen above Hotch's shirt collar. His mouth went dry at the thought, and he quickly unscrewed the lid of his bottled water, making an effort to not take large gulps of it. He needed to focus on something else before his arousal spiked enough for Hotch to smell it, or there would be some complications. Namely explaining what had sparked it in the first place, and even he wasn't sure where this possessive mentality had come from or why the thought of marking the other man held so much appeal. He would need to look into it.

Thankfully the Alpha saved him from that embarrassment by clearing his throat. Reid's attention snapped back to the other man curiously, and he grew more perplexed when he saw Hotch roll one shoulder in what Reid had learned was a nervous tic. "I've been wondering if you might need some time alone. I know it must be difficult to transition from living by yourself to living with another adult and his child, and you haven't had any solitary moments outside of sleeping hours," Hotch commented, his brown eyes darting away from Reid's for a couple of seconds before returning. "I thought perhaps you might want to spend an evening in your apartment."

The thought that the unit chief was concerned about him needing space sent a burst of warmth through the Omega's chest. It wasn't necessary, but it was nice that the older profiler wanted to ensure he was comfortable and could get a break from everything should he wish to do so. And then the traitorous part of his mind pointed out that it was possible Hotch needed the break. The other man had been living without another adult for several years as well. It had to be an adjustment for him, too. With that thought dampening his spirits, he answered, "I don't mind sharing living quarters with you and Jack. It's been different, but in a good way. I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I have." After pausing to keep himself in check, he added, "But I imagine this must be weird for you, too, so if you need a night to yourselves, I can go back to my apartment."

The dark-haired man frowned as if he were puzzled by Reid's response. The Omega wasn't sure what to make of that reaction and instead took another bite of his sandwich. "Having you live with us hasn't felt weird, Reid. Not for me and certainly not for Jack. He loves having you there, actually; he says you're one of the few grown-ups who treat him like a grown-up," Hotch rejoined, his expression intense. The younger man swallowed thickly to keep from saying anything, and the Alpha's face softened. "He also enjoys the games you come up with because you propose ideas that involve making a mess."

Reid couldn't help but grin at that. "If you aren't making a mess, then you aren't reaching the extent of your fun," he remarked before taking another sip of his water.

Hotch chuckled, flashing a hint of teeth as he shook his head. Reid's pulse stuttered before picking up, beating a fast rhythm in his chest and throat. Ever since determining his growing feelings for the older man, he'd been noticing that even the smallest things could garner reactions he didn't expect. The other night at the fair had been increasingly difficult for him, particularly after he'd taken Hotch's hand in his. He hadn't been capable of letting go, and he'd felt a little thrill when the Alpha hadn't pulled away. Ignoring the almost restless way Hotch had played with his hand had proved to be nearly impossible. The gentle caresses had turned his heart over and sent an ache of longing through him. He'd fought desperately against the urge to reciprocate, his fingers twitching occasionally.

The memory was enough to make them twitch and startle Reid from his thoughts. Hotch was watching him with an almost fond expression, and he smiled shyly in response, his face flushing. He heard the hitch in the unit chief's breath before dark brown eyes shifted away from him with purpose, and he wondered if perhaps he'd somehow pushed the older man too far with his request for the Alpha to stay with him while he took a break.

Hotch gently cleared his throat and moved to stand. "I know I only asked for you to finish half, but try to eat the other half before returning to work. And don't forget what I said about some sleep," the dark-haired man reminded, giving him a pointed look. Reid nodded silently, his lips twisting into a wry smile as Hotch took his bottled water and walked away from the table.

"Thanks, Hotch," he finally managed to murmur, only when the older profiler was too far away to hear. He valiantly ignored the part of him that was dismayed about his promised thirty minutes being cut in half.

* * *

The lull of sleep was so strong that Reid nearly succumbed to it while sitting up in his desk chair and finishing a case file. He'd almost nodded off four times and was about to do the same a fifth time when he heard the distinct sound of a mug being set on top of his desk and pushed over until it hit his blindly reaching hand. Blinking away his stupor, he managed to lift the mug to his lips and nearly made an indecent noise at the first taste of caffeinated sugar on his tongue. Who would have thought he would miss the coffee supplied by the bureau? Granted, the PD of their recently closed case had probably had the most unpalatable coffee Reid had ever tried, so that may have had something to do with why their coffee suddenly tasted like a delicacy.

It was only after he'd drained the entire mug that he looked up to see Emily biting her lower lip in an effort to stifle her laughter, and his gaze instead shifted to Morgan and JJ, who were both grinning. JJ was currently seated at the desk across from Morgan's old desk, while the male Beta was seated at said old desk since he didn't always enjoy the seclusion of his office. He actually seemed to be in the bullpen more often than his office, but Reid couldn't fault him for that. The Omega was fairly certain he would rather stick to the bullpen even with a luxurious office; the camaraderie and the atmosphere were things he'd grown accustomed to and actually enjoyed.

"Thanks for the coffee," Reid practically croaked, and the three profilers didn't hold back their laughter. "Whichever one of you made it did it correctly," he felt the need to add, looking between them perplexedly.

Morgan was the first to recover, commenting, "You can thank your temporary housemate for that, Pretty Boy."

The genius profiler was speechless, his eyes darting to the closed office door on the left side of the upper landing. Hotch had made him coffee? His confusion must have shown on his face because Prentiss was grinning widely and nodding when he finally looked back at his teammates. "It's true. He came out of his office and went to the break room, and the next thing we knew, you were gulping down your coffee as he walked back to his office," the dark-haired Beta explained. "I wonder how much he's learned about you since you've been living together."

Reid had never even thought about that, but Emily had given him something to consider. There were several things that came to mind that he'd never known about Hotch's routine after years of sharing hotel rooms, so it was impossible for Hotch not to have learned some new details about him, such as how much sugar he put in his coffee. "Probably too much," he murmured in response to Emily's observation, his gaze returning to the case file open on his desk.

The others were quiet, and he wasn't aware Emily and JJ had taken a break until he saw movement in his periphery and looked up to see Morgan standing beside his desk. "We're cool, right? No hard feelings about the other day?" the Beta queried, expression earnest.

Reid smiled and shook his head. "No, Morgan, no hard feelings. I'm sorry I put you and Garcia in that position."

Morgan clapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "No worries, man. I doubt any of us were thinking straight." There was a short pause before the other profiler jerked his chin in the direction of Hotch's office. "And if anyone was, it was Hotch. How sad is that? Even going through a drop doesn't affect his sense of judgment." The Beta's tone was tinged with amusement (and possibly a little awe) as he shook his head and retreated back to his old desk.

Hazel eyes settled on Hotch's form through the office window, and Reid couldn't stop the smile that curved his lips. He had to concur with Morgan's unspoken words; his Alpha was definitely awe-inspiring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning for brief mentions of possible rape.** It may not warrant a warning, but I want to be safe.

After adding kosher salt to his small shopping cart, Hotch pulled out the miniature notepad he kept on him almost constantly outside of cases. He typically used it when he needed to remember something (should it strike him as odd for whatever reason) as a precautionary measure given the propensity for unsubs to track them down or watch them. He also used it for more mundane things, such as grocery lists. He was currently out getting items they were lacking to make dinner at home, as well as ingredients to make Jack's favorite cookies as a surprise to both his son and Reid. He couldn't wait to see how the younger man would react to making cookies from scratch.

"My, isn't this a surprise. Hello, Agent Hotchner." Hotch froze, his shoulders going rigid; he knew that voice. He had heard it just last week, when he'd gone to pick up dinner. And the week before that when he'd stopped by the drug store to pick up more Claritin to help contain his allergies. He was growing tired of "coincidentally" running into the woman.

Forcing a polite smile, the Alpha turned to face the speaker. "Miss Warren. I wasn't aware you shopped here." He wasn't going to give her the sense of camaraderie she was obviously expecting. Each time he'd ran into her, she had managed to make him even angrier than the time before. She was relentless in her conviction that he'd been coerced into mating with Reid, and while he appreciated the fact that someone was concerned about the possibility of an Omega raping an Alpha by utilizing their biology against them, what he didn't appreciate was the fact that said someone refused to believe he'd made a choice entirely rationally. (And technically, he likely hadn't considering the feelings he harbored for Reid, but he'd still made an informed decision. Mostly.)

"Oh, yes, it's the closest grocery store to home. I only live a few blocks away," the brunette woman answered with a smile that had Hotch's fingers tightening around the handlebar of his shopping cart. He had a difficult time believing she shopped there regularly, or even at all, given how often he'd been to the store in the past few years. He knew she was likely feeding him a lie to explain how he'd ran into her so often. She wasn't fooling him a bit, but it wasn't necessary to clue her into his skepticism.

"It's the closest one for me, as well," he agreed; it was the first neutral comment he'd thought of. "Actually, I've already been here longer than I expected. I need to get home before Reid and my son make up a new game that ensures they make a mess." He couldn't help the fond smile that curved his lips at the possibility of returning home to both males covered in whatever item they'd put to use that day. He caught himself in time to school his expression back to politeness and to see the disapproval on Vanessa's face.

"You definitely should get back. Leaving your son alone with that Omega for too long could cause quite a few more complications than you need," Vanessa warned, and Hotch had to grit his teeth to refrain from growling at her. The brunette woman gave him a look before she started pushing her shopping cart down the aisle. "I'm sure I'll see you later, Agent Hotchner. Do try to limit your son's exposure to that Omega."

Hotch's fingers curled even tighter around the handlebar, and he turned away without saying a word in farewell. His son could hang out with whomever he damn well pleased. He didn't need some Beta from a bond-assisting company telling him what he should or should not allow. He knew what was best for his son.

* * *

Hotch's bad mood mostly dissipated the moment he walked into the apartment. Reid and Jack had (thankfully) opted to watch a movie, and Reid jumped up from the couch to help him with the groceries. He flashed the younger man a grateful smile and followed him into the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter before starting to unload them. He heard Reid doing the same beside him, and he glanced up in the midst of unpacking one bag when he heard his Omega clear his throat. His gaze caught on the bag of miniature marshmallows and the 24-ounce bar of chocolate the other profiler was holding up with a questioning look.

"I thought I'd surprise you two with the ingredients for Jack's favorite cookies. We make them from scratch every couple of months," Hotch explained before returning his attention to the groceries. "I wasn't sure if you'd ever made cookies before, but I thought you might enjoy doing it even if you had."

Reid hummed, and his voice was soft as he admitted, "Mom and I used to make them when I was really young. Peanut butter chocolate chip because my favorite was peanut butter, and hers was chocolate chip." The Alpha spared the brunette man a look and found him smiling. "What's Jack's?"

"Marshmallow chocolate-chunk," he answered easily as he gathered the empty grocery bags. "They were Haley's favorite, too." The words passed his lips without permission, and he fought his natural inclination to wince and failed.

Cool fingers gripped his wrist gently, and Hotch stared down at the long, tan fingers as he swallowed in an effort to coat his suddenly dry throat. "You loved Haley with your entire being, Hotch. Those little details will always crop up in your mind, and you shouldn't be ashamed by that. It's better that you remember them, so you can share things like that with Jack. Anyone who resents you or reprimands you for something like that is someone you don't need to associate with in the first place." The younger man squeezed his wrist before letting go, and the older one stood there unmoving for a long moment, his heart in his throat.

Certain moments made it more difficult to fight against his Alpha. Those moments typically included Reid being more insightful than he'd like because it only caused a confusing mixture of hope and affection to swell in his chest each time. Logically he knew Reid was likely just profiling him because he needed to, rather than paying such close attention to him because he wanted to. Yes, Reid was worried about him but not quite in the same way Hotch desired, and that was what the Alpha part of him couldn't quite put together because to it, Reid was _his_. That was why rejection from the younger man caused so many issues; there shouldn't have been a cause for rejection in the Alpha's mind. So each time it happened, it overwhelmed him. Hotch had wondered several times what it would be like if they didn't have secondary genders. He didn't believe they'd be in their current predicament, and that was almost enough to make him wish their secondary genders didn't exist.

But he couldn't quite wish that. No matter how bad their current situation sometimes became, there were far too many happy memories that easily outweighed the painful ones. Even something as small as sharing a smile when Jack explained something he'd learned at school that day, using an incorrect word and having to be gently corrected by either one of them. The way Reid had seamlessly entered their lives was astonishing, and each day Hotch grew more and more reluctant about allowing Reid to slip away. He wasn't entirely sure that the day the genius profiler was about to leave, that he wouldn't blurt, "Stay with us." It was a dream he'd been having recently, and he never got to hear the answer, though he couldn't be certain he would like the one he received, anyway.

"Daddy, Daddy! Can I help you and Spence make dinner?" Jack's query brought Hotch out of his thoughts, and he realized he likely had looked quite ridiculous standing idly in the kitchen. His son didn't seem to have noticed (or more likely hadn't cared) and was simply looking up at him expectantly with a smidgen of hope.

The older Hotchner smiled down at the boy as he narrowed his eyes playfully in speculation. "I don't know. Do you think you can handle it?" he questioned, quirking one brow. 

Jack's lower lip jutted out slightly, and he crossed his arms. "Of course I can!" he exclaimed defiantly. "I help you bake all the time."

Hotch looked over Jack's head at Reid, who was returning from the pantry. "What do you think, Reid? Should we allow Jack to help us with dinner?" He had to fight the urge to grin as his son turned pleading eyes onto the other profiler instead.

Reid hummed softly, looking at Jack mock critically. "There _is_ a bit of a difference between cooking and baking," his Omega murmured uncertainly.

"But I've watched Daddy cook lots of times! And when we bake, it's not with that boxed stuff. We do it all from scratch!" the younger Hotchner explained, and Hotch had to give him credit for part of his reasoning.

Hazel eyes met his brown ones as Reid queried, "Is he telling the truth? He's helped you bake from scratch? No prepackaged mixes?"

"No prepackaged mixes," the Alpha concurred with a grin. "It sounds like he really does want to help us cook dinner."

Reid's lips curved into a smile as he replied, "Yes, it does. I think we should let him."

"So do I," the older man agreed, holding Reid's gaze for just a moment longer before directing his attention to his son. "Well, let's get started."

* * *

Once dinner was over, Hotch stacked the dirty dishes in the sink and quickly washed his hands. Jack and Reid were still at the table, with the latter detailing the different types of dragons in mythology and other fanlore. It actually sounded like an intriguing subject, but if they planned on making cookies, they would need to start soon, which meant he would have to interrupt Reid. He took his time gathering the needed ingredients from the pantry and from the kitchen cupboards, wanting to delay the inevitable. If there was one thing he hated doing, it was interrupting Reid for whatever reason when he was really into the topic he brought up. 

Thankfully, he ended up not having to. After he'd gotten the bowls and measuring cups (along with all the ingredients) set out on the counter, he heard Reid come to a stop slightly behind and to the right of him. "Is it time to make cookies?" the younger man questioned.

The inquiry was immediately followed by Jack's hopeful and curious repetition of, "Cookies?"

With a chuckle he turned to face them both before nodding. "Yes. Are you up for helping out, buddy, or was dinner enough culinary experience for the evening?"

The younger Hotchner seemed to ponder over the question for a moment before admitting, "Alex let me borrow one of his comic books, and I wanted to start reading it before my bath." After another pause, he added, "But I do want the cookies. Is it okay if Spence helps instead?"

Hotch quirked a brow at his Omega and asked, "Would you like to help me?"

Reid nodded. "I'd love to. I haven't made cookies in years."

"Not since you made them with your mother?" the Alpha checked, wanting to verify that was what Reid had hinted at earlier.

A warm smile curved the brunette man's lips as he nodded once more. "Correct."

"Daddy's really fun to bake with!" Jack commented brightly, beaming up at them both. "Can I start reading now?"

The dark-haired man reached out and ruffled his son's hair while laughing gently. "Of course you can. I'll call you when the cookies are ready."

"Thank you, Daddy!" It didn't take long for the younger Hotchner to dart out of the kitchen, leaving the two profilers alone.

Suddenly nervous for no real reason, Hotch fell into the typical role of assigning tasks. "Do you mind putting parchment paper on the two pans and preheating the oven to three-fifty? I'm going to start measuring everything out." Reid didn't say anything but turned to walk to the oven, so Hotch focused on the methodical task of sorting the ingredients into their proper cups and groups. When he felt the other man hovering nearby, he motioned to the group of flour, salt, baking powder, and baking soda. "Will you take one of those bowls and whisk all of those together? I'm almost finished measuring everything."

"You memorized the recipe?" Reid queried, and Hotch spared him a glance to see him carefully pouring the ingredients into a bowl.

"Yes. I've made them so often, even before Jack was born, that it would be a little embarrassing if I couldn't remember the recipe." He flashed a grin in the other man's direction before grabbing the stick of butter and the small bowl of chopped chocolate. He unwrapped the butter and dropped it in a microwave-safe bowl before adding half of the chocolate into the bowl. He placed the bowl into the microwave and set it for thirty seconds before commenting with forced nonchalance, "I can give you the recipe. You know, if you want it." Reid didn't reply, and Hotch tried to ignore his pounding heart and focus on the task in front of him.

The younger profiler didn't speak again until he had put the bowl back into the microwave for thirty more seconds. "Earlier, you distracted me before I could ask what your favorite cookies are," Reid stated idly. Hotch glanced at the other man to see him leaned against the counter next to the ingredients.

"Snickerdoodle," the older man answered before turning back to the microwave. He barely heard the, "Huh," that came from behind him, and he felt his face flush. The microwave beeped in time for him to get away with pretending he hadn't heard Reid, and he stirred the butter and chocolate together a little more before putting it back in the microwave. He could feel Reid staring at him, studying him, and it wasn't until he'd put the bowl back in the microwave for what would hopefully be the last thirty-second-interval that he finally turned around and asked, "What?"

Reid looked slightly shocked, and he watched as his Omega murmured, "Nothing," and then looked away from him and swallowed. His gaze caught on the line of Reid's throat, the mark he'd left on it peeking from under the loose shirt collar. The younger man typically wore semi-baggy tees and jeans when he didn't leave the apartment during the day, which thankfully wasn't often because said tees usually allowed his mark to tease him. He wasn't certain if Reid was aware of it, but he didn't want to make him change what he liked to wear, so he kept the information to himself and did his best to ignore the exposed skin if possible.

The sound of the microwave beeping had him jumping slightly, and he swallowed to coat his suddenly dry throat. He quickly turned to pull the bowl out, and he was relieved when he saw the chocolate and the butter had finally created a smooth mixture. He took the bowl over to the other counter and set it down as he gathered the sugar, eggs, and vanilla extract. After he poured them into the bowl, he glanced up at Reid and cleared his throat to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them. "Do you want to mix this?"

"Sure." Hotch couldn't help but notice Reid's ears were slightly pink, but he didn't comment on it as he slid the bowl over to the brunette man and handed him the whisk. He leaned back against the counter, appreciating the new angle since he couldn't see his mark with Reid's head bent as said man whisked the ingredients together.

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot earlier," he murmured softly, picking up on the barest stutter in Reid's movements. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying as much. "I felt you staring, and it threw me off a little."

The genius profiler shook his head, his ears turning a darker shade of pink. "No, it's all right. I was just thinking, and I wasn't aware I had been staring at the back of your head. I probably would have reacted the same way, if not even more defensively." He dared a gentle smile that had Hotch's breath catching in his throat. Even though he knew it wasn't on purpose, sometimes he thought Reid didn't play fair. "Is this mixed well enough, or does it need to be whisked some more?"

Appreciative of the distraction, Hotch leaned over to peer at the contents of the bowl. "That looks perfect. Now we mix in small amounts of the dry mixture, but be careful not to over mix it." He smiled as Reid obligingly reached over and grabbed the other bowl before pouring some of its contents into the chocolate mixture. "Once you're done with that, we have to fold in the marshmallows and the rest of the chocolate; then we let it sit for fifteen minutes."

"To let it become more like dough instead of batter?" Reid inquired as he slowly mixed more of the dry ingredients in.

"Exactly," Hotch agreed, feeling inexplicably proud. It took him a moment to realize that he was likely detecting his Omega's emotions, and he was momentarily stunned by it. Grasping Reid's feelings wasn't a simple feat; sometimes he still had difficulties with it. He did his best to afford the other profiler some semblance of privacy when it came to that part of the bond, since he knew it wasn't always fair to utilize that emotional link when Reid wasn't aware it even existed. However, there were instances when it was unavoidable, such as the one that had just occurred. At random intervals he would be overwhelmed with a reaction that wasn't his own, and he wasn't sure what caused it to happen. He mostly just wished there was a consistency or pattern to it.

"All right, I'm going to let you add the marshmallows and the chocolate since I've done everything else," Reid declared, and Hotch laughed as he turned and pulled the bowl over in front of him.

As he picked up the marshmallows, he cast a glance at the younger man. "That sounds fair." He poured in the marshmallows before grabbing the rest of the chopped chocolate and adding it as well. He found the rubber spatula he'd set out and started methodically folding the batter over the two newest additions. Once he was satisfied, he tapped as much excess batter off the spatula as he could before he absently lifted it to his lips and licked a small amount off the utensil.

"Hotch!" Reid snapped, and he froze before looking at the other man.

"...what?" When the Omega simply stared at him incredulously, he explained, "It's only one side. You can have the other."

The brunette man's expression only managed to turn even more shocked. "Why would I want _any_ side? That has _raw eggs_ in it!"

Hotch held up a hand to keep Reid from spouting off statistics. "Before you start lecturing me, I am fully aware of the dangers I face when choosing to consume raw eggs in any form. I've been doing it for years." He pointedly licked some more batter off the spatula, failing at containing his mirth when the genius profiler made a face. Using his forefinger, he swiped some batter off the "clean" side of the spatula and held it out to Reid. "Try a little, and you'll understand why it's worth chancing." He personally thought that was a bit of an exaggeration, given there wasn't enough batter on the spatula to really harm anyone, but he knew it seemed worse to Reid, who was eyeing his finger and backing away like it was a poisonous snake that could lash out at any moment.

"No, thank you. Feel free to keep it all for yourself, and if you get Salmonella poisoning from it, I will smugly say, 'I told you so,'" the brunette profiler quipped, still taking steps back.

Hotch wasn't sure what it was that set him off, but one moment he was standing at the counter amused by Ried's hesitance, and the next he and Reid were on the other side of the counter, on the ground. Or, well, he was on the ground and Reid was on top of him, and they were fighting for possession of the rubber spatula. How he'd wound up on the ground was a mystery, but he assumed they must have landed and rolled at some point. There were parts of his face and neck that felt warmer than the rest, most likely indicating he'd gotten some of the batter on him at some point. His Omega had a streak across his left cheekbone and diagonally across his nose and forehead.

The sudden recovery of control had him disoriented enough to lose his grip on the spatula, and Reid took advantage of it. The rubber utensil was suddenly well beyond his reach, the warm weight on top of him gone. He accepted Reid's outstretched hand and stood, his heart stuttering when the other profiler grinned triumphantly. "I won," the younger man announced breathlessly, hazel eyes glowing warmly.

"Yes, you did," the Alpha finally managed to croak, staring helplessly at the brunette man who turned around and started toward the sink, none the wiser. If only Reid was aware of just how _much_ he'd won in that moment. Hotch's heart clenched painfully at the thought, leaving behind an ache far worse than any of the ones prior.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are told from Hotch's perspective again because of the alteration to my original outline. We're finishing up season seven in one swoop because why not; there _is_ a scene of dialogue from one episode that I will mark the starting and ending quotes for because summarizing the discussion interrupted the flow a lot. 
> 
> Oh, and sorry for the discussion between Hotch and Reid at the beginning; it's relevant to the fic, I swear.

Hotch sighed softly as he reviewed the earlier notes of Thomas Yates's case file. The Womb Raider was one of the more prolific serial killers they had dealt with, and it was the case they were giving a seminar on the following day. Everything about the case was rushing back to him as if it had happened within the span of a few days instead of quite a few years, and he wasn't certain he wanted to remember it all so vividly.

"So Rossi said he owed this professor a favor?" his Omega queried from the opposite end of the couch.

He nodded without looking away from the paper in front of him. "He didn't go into the 'why' of it all, but yes, he owes her a favor, and she teaches a criminal justice course. I told him I would let you all know about the seminar. I think it surprised him when everyone said they wanted to pitch in."

Reid hummed in response, and silence reigned for a brief moment. Hotch waited, slowly counting to three, because he knew that wouldn't be the end of it. "You two met because of this case, right? I vaguely remember one of you mentioning that when a body was found shortly after Rossi joined the team," the younger profiler remarked, and the Alpha's lips twitched into a small smile.

Knowing what Reid wanted, he lifted his head and faced the other man, who was already sitting sideways on the couch with his legs outstretched. "We did. I was the head of that case in the Bureau's Seattle field office, practically a rookie. I deferred to him when possible, and we worked well together. We respected one another, and when the case went cold, we decided to keep in touch. It helped us maintain a decent work relationship, but he was also one of the few people I could talk to about cases, and I needed that outlet. Slowly we opened up to each other about our personal lives, a tit for tat situation if you will, and while there was a time where we didn't confide in each other as often, ever since he's come back to the BAU, we've fallen back into old habits." He grinned before adding, "He's my JJ, I suppose. Don't you dare tell him I said that, though, or you'll have to deal with a new unit chief _and_ a new team member because the former will be dead and the latter will have murdered him."

"And we wouldn't want that to happen," the brunette male agreed with a grin of his own. "However, I'm not entirely sure JJ is the most accurate representation for Rossi given I used to have a crush on her."

Hotch chuckled as he briefly debated his reply. Deciding there was no reason to lie, he rejoined with, "I do believe that was more of a brief infatuation, actually, and I was aware of all of the implications when I compared him to her."

It took a moment before comprehension dawned on the genius profiler, and the pure shock on Reid's face was definitely worth the admission. "You— _Rossi_?  But you were married! And _Rossi_?" His Omega's voice squeaked slightly on the last word, and the older man spared a brief thought on how adorable it was.

"Yes. Haley had already met him by that time, and when I told her about it, she thanked me but said she wasn't worried. Dave never mentioned it, probably to avoid anything awkward because I highly doubt he wasn't aware of it, and after a couple of weeks, it passed. It took me a little longer to realize the reason I'd felt that way was because Dave was the second person I'd ever been truly comfortable around. The first one was Haley, and because I was still fairly young, I didn't quite know how to distinguish the differences in my feelings," the Alpha explained with a shrug. He allowed Reid to take a moment to collect his thoughts, watching as the younger man shook his head. Perhaps the honest route hadn't been the best choice after all.

"You said you had issues interpreting your feelings at the time. Did you experience sexual attraction towards him, then?" Reid queried hesitantly, looking remotely uncomfortable. Hotch was slightly stunned by the interest, and he didn't recover quickly enough. "Sorry. You don't have to answer that. I just—I was curious."

"No, it's all right," he replied. "I didn't have to bring it up, and I wouldn't have if I didn't intend to answer a few questions about it." Offering the younger man a warm smile, Hotch readjusted his position on the couch so that he could face Reid more comfortably. "No, I wasn't sexually attracted to Dave, but given I wasn't sexually attracted to Haley at the beginning, either, that wouldn't have been a helpful indicator. I thought she was pretty, but I was more interested in getting to know her better personally rather than physically."

The brunette man's lips quirked into a sly smile. "Then you thought Rossi was pretty?" Hotch snorted and threw the pen he'd been holding at the younger profiler. Reid made a disgruntled sound as the pen glanced off his cheek, hazel eyes narrowing slightly. "I don't think that was necessary."

"It was warranted," the Alpha disagreed, reaching over to pick up the pen. His brown eyes narrowed as the writing implement was scooped up and held out of his reach.

"You didn't answer my question." Reid wiggled the pen between his fingers, which were raised above and slightly behind his head.

Resisting the abnormal urge to roll his eyes, Hotch instead gave the younger man a leveled look. "I thought Dave was handsome, yes, but he wasn't the first male nor was he the last." He held his hand out for the pen, scowling when Reid shook his head.

"Before I give it back, I want you to apologize for throwing it at me and to admit you were wrong to do it," Reid stated, expression determined and expectant.

Brown eyes met hazel ones and held, neither backing down. "Mm, no," Hotch retorted before launching himself at Reid. His Omega emitted a startled yelp, arm stretching back further to keep the pen out of his reach. The body underneath him bucked in an effort to knock him off the couch, but he adjusted his position to more effectively blanket the younger man's body beneath his, pinning Reid's legs to the couch. "Give me the pen, and I'll let you get up. Otherwise, we'll be staying like this until you give in."

"I can wait. I'm in no hurry," the genius profiler rejoined, shifting his arms into what was likely a more comfortable position. Hotch eyed the younger man critically, taking in the almost smug expression, and made his decision.

He dug his fingers into Reid's sides, grinning as the other profiler struggled against him, one hand batting at him ineffectually. A moment later laughter was filtering past Reid's lips as he jerked and squirmed. "Drop the pen, Reid," the dark-haired man ordered.

"N-never!" the Omega gasped out between high-pitched laughs.

The next words that were spoken had Hotch halting his efforts as he looked up to see his son standing nearby. "Daddy? What's going on?"

Reid took advantage of the pause, managing to wheeze, "Jack, get the pen." The younger Hotchner didn't even question it, quickly putting two and two together, and before the Alpha knew it, Jack had grabbed the pen and darted off. Hotch spared Reid a final glance, taking in the man's red cheeks that were flushed from exertion and his bright hazel eyes that were glowing from excitement, and dared to lean down and press a quick kiss to the brunette man's lips. Those lips parted on a sharp gasp, and he took advantage of Reid's shock and pulled away, pushing himself up and off the couch (and ultimately the younger profiler) before chasing after his son.

His plan had worked; it was nearly five seconds later that he heard Reid scrambling up from the couch as well, in an effort to follow him. He valiantly ignored the traitorous hope he felt at _how_ disoriented his Omega had been because of it.

* * *

"Where's Spencer?" Jessica questioned as Hotch opened the safe to retrieve his gun.

It took him a moment to answer as he carefully extracted the gun. "Uh, he's at a convention. Another member of my team wanted to go and invited him along," he responded almost absently as he checked the safety on his backup firearm and bent down to put it in his ankle holster. He stood and took out his other handgun before shutting the safe. "Jess, I can't thank you enough for this. This sort of situation isn't typically our jurisdiction," Hotch explained to the Beta as he crossed the room, checking the safety on his gun before putting it in its holster. "It shouldn't take too long, but if it does, or if anything should change, I'll call you."

The blonde smiled at him and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Aaron. You know I'm happy to help, and I didn't have any prior plans. Spending time with my nephew is hardly a burden," she added as she ruffled the boy's hair.

Hotch smiled at her faintly before he knelt down and addressed his son. "I know we were supposed to go on that bike ride today, and if I can get done with work early enough, we still will, okay? Be good for Aunt Jess, and we can sleep in the fort again tonight. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yes!" Jack nodded with a grin before throwing his arms around the older Hotchner's neck. "I love you, Daddy."

He wrapped his arms around the boy in return, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too." After a gentle squeeze, he released his son and stood. "Should something happen, don't hesitate to call me."

"Aaron, go. I know you feel bad, but you shouldn't. Don't make me kick you out of your own apartment," Jessica threatened, giving him a look he knew all too well.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm going." He made it to the door before turning back around, his mouth open to say more, but the Beta didn't give him the chance.

"Out," she ordered. Jack was still giggling as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later before he and the entirety of his team had arrived at the scene. He had been debriefed on the situation and had even gotten information from Will, JJ's boyfriend, about the events that had occurred when the Face Cards had tried to exit the bank from a side entrance. The entire ordeal was definitely atypical, and his gut was telling him things would only get progressively worse. Not for the first time in his life, he hoped his gut instinct was wrong.

Later, after the hostages in the bank had gotten the opportunity to escape and had taken it, he honestly thought that perhaps for the first time that particular instinct had finally been incorrect. And then Will wasn't in the line of people walking out, so they went through with their initial plan of raiding the bank, and that was when his gut feeling proved to be right, yet again. The bank exploded.

What occurred afterwards was a flurry of activity, during which he tried to resolve some of the chaos. He checked in with Garcia to learn information about his team and then called Jessica to let her know he was all right and to ask her to take Jack on his bike ride because there was no way he was making it home at a decent hour. He also spoke with Rossi and did as the senior profiler had requested; once his ear was examined, he was relieved to hear it hadn't been damaged by the noise of the blast.

The most stark relief, however, came after he and Strauss gave the other law enforcement agents their assignments to interview the surviving hostages in the hopes that they could obtain information to better understand what had occurred prior to the explosion. When he turned around after dismissing them, he found Reid standing less than three feet away. He managed to resist the urge to pull the younger man into his arms and instead attempted to focus on what they could be doing to catch the unsubs.

"Garcia didn't want us to come here, but when we couldn't contact any of you, Kevin and I decided we could work just as well from here. Is everyone else all right?" Reid fell into step beside him as they walked towards one of the squad cars. Hotch had requested for there to be a map spread out on its hood of the bank and its underground floor plans, as well as a laptop with the tunnels displayed on the screen.

"No sign of Will, yet, but that likely means he's still alive. The other four are fine, as well. Probably a few scrapes or bruises, but no serious injuries," the Alpha detailed as he came to a stop by the car closest to one of the entrances. Reid came up on his other side, and he tried to ignore how close the younger man was standing. [†]"Morgan and JJ said that the blast created a hole between the underground vaults and these tunnels," he explained, placing the fingers of his left hand on the location of the vaults on the map before lifting his hand and pointing at an area on the computer screen.

"You know, most of these older banks are made from granite or limestone for longevity," Reid commented as he looked up from the map.

Hotch was only briefly stunned by that information before concluding, "So she knew to use a combination of C-4 and Semtex to open her escape route." His gaze lingered on the younger profiler at first, but he lifted his head and scanned the area when he spoke about Lady X's escape route, mostly out of habit.

"The tunnels let out at multiple points running west. She could still be underground," the Omega suggested, his tone lilting upwards at the end of his sentence to signify it as unlikely even if it was possible.

The dark-haired man concurred with that thought. "I don't know," he murmured softly, possibly even too quietly for Reid to hear him. "This is what she _does_. She probably waited 'til the last minute to exit. She wants to see all this chaos." He couldn't help but scan the area once more, almost hoping to spot her potentially walking away even though he knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

"So we need to find the tunnel exit closest to the bank," the other man agreed, angling his head to have a better look at the laptop's screen.

Hotch managed to find it first, pointing at the screen. "Looks like it's two blocks here..." He straightened as the implication hit, his arm lifting so he could point in the general direction as he added, "Just outside the perimeter."[∞] He turned in the direction he last recalled spotting Rossi, but before he could take more than a step, oddly familiar fingers caught his own.

Brown eyes sought and held hazel ones, the former crowded beneath furrowed eyebrows in confusion and the latter emphasized by semi-raised ones in earnestness. "I'm really glad you're all right, Hotch." The words were whispered fervently, displaying emotions he would never have even dared to hope for. His heart jumped into his throat, any words he could think to say in response getting stuck, his tongue and lips incapable of forming them. Barely a breath later, the moment passed; Reid ducked his head and moved around him, releasing his hand in the process.

Hotch stared after him, watching as he made a hasty getaway, unsure of what exactly had just occurred. Shaking off the slight stupor, he quickly followed after the younger man, forcing himself to focus on their current, _dire_ situation. He could muddle through what had just happened later, and with any luck the hope swelling in his chest would be warranted.

* * *

By the time they made it home that evening, Jack was already asleep underneath the table, and Hotch insisted Jessica stay the night. The blonde had agreed without much fighting, thankfully, and while she had gotten changed into a pair of pajamas she'd left at his apartment last time, he and Reid had changed the sheets on his bed so she would have clean ones to sleep on. He had already taken the dirty linens to the laundry room.

"Aaron, I could have slept on the couch," Jessica sighed as she caught them changing the pillowcases. "You didn't need to do all of this."

"I have never relegated you to sleeping on the couch in my home, and I wasn't going to start now," Hotch reprimanded as he fluffed the pillow in his hands before setting it down on the bed. "I'm sleeping in the blanket fort with Jack, and we'll need to clean those anyway, so why not wash these sheets, as well."

The Beta turned to Reid expectantly, prompting, "And you?"

The genius profiler blinked. "What?"

"Where are you sleeping?" Jessica asked, crossing her arms. Reid looked almost like a deer caught in headlights, and Hotch hid his grin behind his hand when the younger man darted a look at him.

"Um, in the blanket fort as well?" The answer came out as a question, and Hotch had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from laughing. Reid still seemed to know he wanted to, however, because his Omega shot him a glare.

The blonde finally took pity on him and nodded. "All right. I better not catch either one of you on the couch," she warned as she walked up to the bed, gently swatting Hotch as she did. "That's for laughing at Spencer's discomfort."

The Alpha chuckled and pulled her into a brief hug. "Thank you for taking Jack on his bike ride for me." He smiled gently as he released her, and she shook her head.

"Get your clothes and get out. You both look like you're liable to fall asleep standing up," the Beta chastised. Hotch grinned but did as ordered, stopping by the door to wait for Reid to grab his contact case and glasses. Once the brunette man came back out of the bathroom, Jessica called, "Good night, you two."

"Good night," the younger profiler replied, smiling at her before starting down the hallway.

"Good night, Jess," Hotch echoed as he exited the room and shut the door behind him. He found Reid standing beside the entrance to the half-bath, looking uncertain. "Go ahead and take the bathroom. I'll change in the living room." The other man smiled gratefully before moving into the bathroom and shutting the door quietly behind him. Hotch continued down the hallway and into the living room, changing quickly and efficiently before heading to the laundry room and dropping his dirty clothes in their appropriate baskets. It wasn't more than a few seconds later that he heard the door to the bathroom opening, so he stayed where he was and allowed Reid to add his clothes to the baskets.

Then on a silent agreement they both returned to the living room and took seats on the couch. It was pleasantly quiet as they both thought over the events of the day, and Hotch felt his muscles starting to relax for the first time in hours. Reid was the first to break the silence, his voice pitched low. "Why did Rossi invite us to his place tomorrow and say we had to dress up?"

The older man grinned at the reminder of what was occurring tomorrow evening, and he had to fight to keep his words quiet. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but Dave overheard JJ accepting Will's proposal. He knows someone who's an ordained minister, and he's contacted her mother, and he's giving them a wedding tomorrow night."

Reid looked stunned for a long moment before he started grinning so hard it made Hotch's cheeks hurt. "JJ and Will are getting married!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"I think I might have a slight inkling, yes," the dark-haired man murmured dryly, smirking when the younger profiler gave him a dark look before looking away from him and pouting slightly.

"Sometimes you are impossible," Reid grouched, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hotch couldn't help but grin at the petulant expression and pose the other man had chosen to take. "I'm sorry, Reid. What does it mean?" he queried, his tone gently persuading.

A pillow suddenly hit him in the chest, and he raised his brows as Reid scowled at him. "Don't use that tone of voice with me, Aaron Hotchner. You ruined that news for me, and I don't need you mocking me."

He frowned, reaching out and placing a hand gently on the younger man's hand. "Hey," he murmured cajolingly, relieved when Reid actually did look at him. "I would never mock you, Spencer." Hazel eyes widened at the use of his first name, and Hotch saw his Adam's apple bob around a swallow. "Have you been thinking that the entire time? That my teasing is me mocking you?"

"No!" They both tensed at the vehement response, the loudness of it making them worry they could have woken Jack. Heavy silence reigned as they waited for any indication of movement from the other room, and when none came, they both relaxed a little. "No," Reid repeated more quietly. "Of course not, Hotch. I wasn't being... I was just playing around. I didn't mean any of it, really." His expression was earnest, almost pleading, and it brought up the memory from earlier that day. He was tired of not knowing where they stood with each other, and he desperately wanted to bring it up.

But the timing was wrong; this weekend was meant to be about Will and JJ. Their discussion could wait a few more days. So instead of saying the words that were steadily creeping up his throat, he smiled warmly at the younger man. "It's all right, Reid. I believe you." He gently squeezed his Omega's hand before canting his head to the side. "It's been a long day. What do you say we join Jack under the dining table?"

Reid nodded, his lips quirking into a smile and his hazel eyes exuding a particular warmth Hotch hadn't noticed before. "That sounds like a great idea," his Omega murmured, and for the first time he actually had high hopes that Reid _was_  finally his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> † \- marks the beginning of the first quote of a scene taken from 7.24 "Run" | [ ↩ ]
> 
> ∞ \- marks the ending of the final quote of the same scene | [ ↩]


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say to you guys is that I am sorry. I am so, _so_ sorry. And I am now going to hide in a fallout shelter in an undisclosed place.
> 
> **Warnings for brief mentions of suicide and rape.**

"Hey, Hotch, is there any way we can run by my apartment really quickly on our way to or from Jessica's?" Reid queried as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He was proud of himself when his voice didn't squeak and betray how nervous he felt. After they had eaten breakfast that morning, Hotch had informed him that they were going to drop off Jack at his aunt's place so they could discuss a few things. That, coupled with how odd the Alpha had been acting the last few days, had led him to the conclusion that Hotch had finally noticed his feelings. It was concerning, however, because the older man had waited so long to bring it up, and if he had been favorable to the idea, why did their talk need to occur when Jack wasn't around?

His train of thought was called to a stop when Hotch answered him. "Of course. If you'd like, I can drop you off on our way there and then pick you up on the way back," the dark-haired man suggested. 

That idea sounded a lot better and would also give him time to potentially (though unlikely) calm down. "That would be great, actually. Thank you." He managed what he hoped passed for a genuine smile; it would be his luck that his lips wouldn't form the proper smile to pull off not being so nervous he could barely breathe correctly.

"If we're going to do that, then we should probably get a move on." Hotch offered his own smile, which frankly looked absolutely normal to Reid and only made him more inclined to believe their conversation was going to end horribly. "I'll go round up Jack. Meet you in the living room in a minute?"

Reid was only capable of nodding in response, swallowing down a fresh wave of panic as Hotch walked out of the bedroom. After taking a few deep breaths, he forced himself to focus on one thing at a time in an effort to keep from having a meltdown. Or, well, more of one than he was already having.

It actually worked fairly well with only a few mishaps along the way, until he was alone in his apartment. An apartment that had once felt like home but didn't anymore, even though nothing had changed. His heart ached at the thought, but there was nothing he could do about it if Hotch didn't want him in his home. That wasn't his decision to make, no matter how much he wished it was.

The knock on the door startled him, practically causing his heart to jump into his throat. Figuring it was probably Hotch and that the older man had forgotten to tell him something, he opened the door without checking through the peephole. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw the moderately tall brunette woman standing in front of his door and smiling politely. "Dr. Reid?" she inquired, and he could only nod dumbly. "Hi, I'm Vanessa Warren. I'm sure Agent Hotchner has told you about me. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk?"

Suddenly wary, his fingers tightened around the side of the door. "I'm sorry, but no, he hasn't. Do you have some ID to verify who you are?" He wasn't about to let someone in when he didn't know them; that was practically asking to be murdered.

The woman looked shocked, but she quickly recovered. "Oh. Yes, of course I do. May I open my purse?" she inquired, her expression entirely open and cordial. She was either being honest or was an excellent actress.

"Yes," he replied, watching her intently. He didn't have his gun on him because he hadn't thought it necessary to carry it, and he didn't like being armed when he was around Jack; it just didn't feel right.

After a couple of long moments, he found himself looking at a normal ID and a business ID that indicated Vanessa Warren was part of a bonding agency. "I would be willing to go into more detail of how I know Agent Hotchner, but I would prefer to do it in the privacy of your apartment instead of out in the hallway."

It was a not-so-subtle reminder of how she'd wanted to discuss something with him, and though he thought she could have been more tactful about it, he was curious about why she had come to see him. "Sure, come on in." He moved further into the entryway and pulled the door open farther, allowing Vanessa inside before he closed the door. "If you don't mind my asking, what is it that you do, exactly?"

"I'm a counselor for people who find themselves in situations much like yours and Agent Hotchner's. Sometimes they're bonds that occur on both sides, but typically it's the one-sided bonds that I'm assigned to look into," the brunette woman explained. "I spoke with Agent Hotchner when you two were tested at the hospital, and I have been in contact with him once per week since then to keep tabs on the situation."

That tidbit of information floored him. Hotch had been speaking with a counselor from a bonding agency and had kept mum about it? For _weeks_? "Oh," he murmured faintly. "I honestly wasn't aware."

"Why don't we sit down? It will make what we have to discuss a little easier," Vanessa suggested, smiling gently at him.

Reid shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry! Please, have a seat. I'm afraid my apartment isn't very tidy right now. I've only stopped by a few times in the last month," he explained, feeling heat creep up his neck and steal into his face as the counselor looked around and finally settled in the armchair facing the couch.

"Nonsense; it looks fine. Besides, I know you've been staying at Agent Hotchner's, to make things easier for him and his son." Her tone sounded a little off, as if she didn't approve of that particular situation, and he tried to ignore it as he cleared off a section of his couch, stacking a few books on the coffee table. Belatedly it hit him that he should have offered her something to drink, but he honestly wasn't certain if he had clean glasses. He made a mental note to look into that since he would need something to drink out of when Hotch decided he shouldn't continue staying with them, and if he needed to clean dishes, he would rather know about it before he was in a despondent mood. Or an even _more_ disconsolate mood, at least.

In an effort to derail that train of thought, he addressed Vanessa once more. "So you said you've been conversing with Hotch? Is it because he was the one who formed the bond?"

She was nodding before he'd even finished asking his question. "Yes, that is correct. I actually specialize in consulting Alphas who have formed one-sided bonds with Omegas, but since you can probably guess that isn't a common occurrence, I will offer aid in any cases that need attention. Agent Hotchner's case fell immediately into my department once the hospital determined what happened. I was sent to speak with him prior to you being allowed back in the room, and as expected my questions were answered in an unsatisfactory manner. In fact each discussion we've had has ended in such a way, and speaking with you is my last resort." She paused, and Reid knew whatever she had to say, he wasn't going to like it. "What you two are doing needs to stop."

Even being prepared for it didn't lessen the ache he felt, and he couldn't help but flinch at her words. "I'm assuming you've told Hotch the same thing, and he didn't listen."

Vanessa sighed, and for a moment she looked much older and weary. He actually felt bad for her; her job had to be difficult and perhaps even as emotionally draining as his own. "No, he didn't, which is why I've come to ask you to put a stop to it instead. This won't end well, Dr. Reid. Not only that, it _can't_ end well. One of you will end up hurt. I've seen it happen plenty of times, and each time I wonder what I could have done differently. Everyone acts like it's the first few days that are the most dangerous, but it's not true. The longer you two are together, the more harmful it is. I have seen Alphas wither away at the end of the temporary bonding period simply because they grew reliant upon that emotional connection. Others have even committed suicide rather than live without those they consider their mates."

Reid was mildly horrified by that information, and he nearly started to stammer out that he hadn't _known_ —

"I understand you meant well. Everyone who attempts this always means to help, not to harm. And without being given all the data, I can't blame any of you. There is so much information that isn't released to the public, that can't be released, in order to prevent mass hysteria. The actual percentage of true bonds is staggering compared to the data that is readily available to everyone," the counselor explained, her expression sympathetic. The genius profiler's mind immediately returned to the case involving Cindi and Ford, as well as his subsequent talks with both JJ and Garcia. "So you can probably imagine how this sort of information about one-sided bonds could cause an uproar as well. But I'm not here to argue the ethical decisions that have to be made for the betterment of society. Right now I'm only concerned about this particular case, and about Agent Hotchner's fate after things go back to normal."

For the first time in a very long time, Reid felt as though he was trying to process far too much information at once, and was failing to do so. He'd had far more thrown at him all at one time, but something was slowing him down, and he was trying to muddle through details that weren't making any sense when he connected them. "I don't... Are you telling me to hurt him now so he's not feeling as distressed later?" 

Vanessa winced, but she didn't correct him. Instead she nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I had hoped to avoid either one of you getting caught up in this mess, but since I can't seem to make Agent Hotchner see reason..." She trailed off, and he could only nod to show he'd heard her.

"What if I stayed with him? I don't have to leave when the temporary bonding period is over," he suggested, knowing it was probably a long shot but also hoping it could potentially be a solution.

The brunette woman gave him a look that expressed pure pity, and he wrapped his arms around himself because that simple look only made him ache all the more. "Has he asked you to stay?" she inquired, though by her countenance he knew she was aware Hotch had not.[ † ] Unable to say the words, he simply shook his head. "You two are profilers. I highly doubt you would be incapable of missing certain details unless you purposely turned a blind eye to them. If he had feelings for you, don't you believe he would have spoken to you by now? Or better yet, why haven't you spoken to him?"

"The bond makes it confusing. I don't know what he's actually feeling," Reid defended. "And my feelings for him are recent developments."

She was starting to get slightly exasperated; he was well-acquainted with that emotion and could spot it much more easily than most. "But _he_ knows what his true affections are, as well as yours. Remember: that comes with the bond, even a one-sided bond."

And those were the words that stopped him cold. "What?" he croaked, barely able to even utter the one syllable.

"You know what I'm talking about, Dr. Reid, surely. When two people bond, they feel each other's emotions? That specific aspect of bonds occurs for anyone who is bonded with someone, so Agent Hotchner could detect your feelings," Vanessa answered matter-of-factly.

Hotch knew. It made so much sense, especially the whole affair surrounding Cindi and Ford. And there was only one reason he could think of that the older man would keep a detail like that from him. "I know this is going to sound rude, but could you leave?" He knew he'd startled her by the pure shock on her face. "I just... I really need to process a few things, and having you here—well, it makes that difficult."

"Right, of course," the brunette counselor replied, offering a brittle smile as she stood. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Reid. Please do think on what I've said."

He managed what was probably more of a grimace than a smile and watched numbly as she let herself out. Everything she'd told him was swirling chaotically in his thoughts. He couldn't think on one thing long enough to even begin to untangle them, and by the time he'd rotated through everything three times, he could barely breathe through the pain in his chest.

The knock at his door didn't startle him the second time; instead he was almost grateful for the distraction. If he didn't know who was on the other side, he probably would have been happy for it. He wasn't fully aware of standing and walking over to the door, but he was uncomfortably aware of opening it to a smiling Hotch. That smile shifted to concern almost instantly. "Reid?" the older man prompted, stepping into his apartment. He allowed the door to shut but didn't respond, and he jerked away when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. "Reid," Hotch started again, more forcefully, "what's wrong?"

"Who's Vanessa Warren?" he countered, starting with the easier question first. He felt slightly vindicated when it threw Hotch for a loop, but he was feeling just a little too hollow for that to matter.

"A thorn in my side, it appears. She mentioned a few unsavory things to me at the hospital, and I've coincidentally ran into her a few times in the last few weeks, which is to say she's almost been stalking me. Each instance has ended far less than cordial," the dark-haired man replied. "Was she here?"

Reid ignored that question because he assumed it would be obvious. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Hotch sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Because it wasn't important. She's deluded into believing all Alphas who form a one-sided bond with an Omega have been taken advantage of by that Omega. Please, Reid, answer my question: was she here?"

"Yes." He paused, taking a few deep breaths. "I need you to be completely honest with me right now, Hotch. What did she talk to you about?"

"Several things. She didn't like that you were staying with me. She disapproved of me allowing you to spend time with Jack. She implied that you raped me, that I wasn't capable of making an informed decision when it came to consenting to aid you in your heat. None of it was worth mentioning to you." The Alpha looked earnest, and it helped to calm Reid down, to allow his thoughts to clarify. He trusted Hotch's word; it was highly probable the counselor had embellished a little, and it wouldn't be surprising if she had. Most of her words had rung true, however, and he knew that a good lie always had a nugget of truth to it.

"I believe you," he remarked quietly, pushing one hand through his hair. "I just wish you would have told me. She came in and started spouting all this information, and she sounded like she knew what she was talking about, Hotch." He took another deep breath before clearing his throat, thankful that Hotch was allowing him to reorder his thoughts at his own pace. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have stood there silently, watching him with pure concern written on their face. "I... I need to know one more thing, though. She said that even in one-sided bonds, the person who did the bonding could feel the unbonded person's feelings." Hotch pressed his lips together, and his brown eyes briefly shifted away from him before returning. That was answer enough, and he flinched as his heart clenched painfully. "I can't believe this."

"Reid, it's not that simple," the older profiler murmured, his expression imploring.

The younger man barked a laugh that had an edge of hysteria to it. "Are you _serious_ , Hotch? Did you actually think that wasn't something worth mentioning?"

"At the time, yes, I did think that. We were in Chicago when it first happened, and you were so anxious that you wouldn't let me or Rossi near you. That hardly seemed like the time or place to tell you, so I didn't. Each subsequent time has been nearly as random as that first one, but I assume your emotions are bleeding over whenever you're feeling something particularly aggressively. Mostly it's been anxiety, but there were a couple of instances where I've felt anger and pride." Hotch paused before adding more quietly, "And then today I felt despair, right when you opened the door." His voice broke a little, but he ignored it in favor of continuing to explain. "Not once have I abused that part of the bond. I refused to invade your privacy in that way, especially since I would have to make a conscious decision to do it. That's not what that aspect of the bond should feel like; it's meant to be a constant give-and-take without any conscious thought required."

The explanation was sound, and the reasoning was understandable. Hotch didn't even seem to really comprehend what was happening with the bond, and he also seemed genuinely distressed by their current conversation. Now that he was mostly calm, Reid hated being the cause of that pain, but he also knew he was about to cause even more. "Once again, I believe you, Hotch. I don't appreciate your habit of keeping information to yourself, but I can at least acknowledge that you were doing what you thought was right." His Alpha flinched, and too late Reid realized that could sound like a low blow; Hotch had already explained where that tendency came from, and given he had to do it for his job as well, that was an almost unfair comment. But the damage was done, and there wasn't an easy way to take the words back, even if the older man did look like a kicked puppy. "But none of that is the issue at hand. When I say she threw a lot of information at me, I mean it. Some of it was obviously more of a truth-amongst-the-lies situation, but she also verified certain things I'd concluded already, and I think she only lied about you on those two accounts. I'm sure her intentions were for me to approach this irrationally, so that we would fight and say things we didn't mean, but she doesn't know you like I do, and you know me just as well as JJ does, if not better in some respects, so you're capable of doing what's needed to make me more rational. So instead of fighting and making up excuses that result in us being unable to work together, we can attempt to move on with our relationship mostly intact."

Hotch's lips formed a mirthless smile. "You're leaving. You don't want to continue..." he trailed off and motioned between them. "This."

"No, I don't. I should have put a stop to it sooner, and would have if I'd known what I know now. Hell, this entire situation should never have happened. We tried, and honestly made a mess of things," Reid pointed out. "I'm not going to just completely remove myself from your life because Jack won't understand. I need to at least continue spending time with him, if nothing else. But no more living with you. We don't need the added domesticity. I can come visit, but all of my personal belongings need to be moved back here."

The dark-haired man nodded, averting his gaze momentarily before brown met hazel once more. "Will you—" His voice broke, and Reid's heart broke with it. He'd either been wrong about what Hotch had wanted to say when he'd requested they talk, or more likely Hotch's Alpha hadn't been caught up to speed on what was happening, and being rejected was hitting him hard. Either way, it needed to happen. While he didn't currently believe his feelings would dissipate, JJ's warning coupled with Vanessa's made the former possibility even more disconcerting. Hotch finally cleared his throat, garnering Reid's attention once more, and rasped, "Can you at least tell me why?"

There were so many responses to that statement, and he couldn't say most of them. _Because I think I'm more invested than you are. Because it's far too likely that at least one of us is going to get hurt when it's all over, and I'd rather it be sooner than later. Because I'm just afraid. Because with every minute that passes, I feel as though I'm falling more and more in love with you_.

He finally settled on a half-truth that could be misconstrued. "Because when I'm with you, it doesn't feel like it did with my past partners." _It's more; it's all-consuming. And if you don't feel the same, then what's the point?_ "And I'm concerned that if we continue, there won't be any going back, not even to the typical camaraderie at work." _I don't think I could bear it._

It took a moment, but Hotch finally nodded slowly, his mouth twisting into a self-deprecating smile. "So I'm your Rossi," he muttered, almost bitterly, and Reid couldn't summon the words to contradict him. If it helped him get over things more quickly to think of it that way, then he wasn't going to put a stop to it. The silence between them stretched into a prolonged moment, bordering on almost painful, and then the older man cleared his throat. "I suppose we should go back to Jessica's, then. Do you think we can make it through one last dinner before they notice?" Hotch queried, his tone making a decent attempt at being light-hearted as one side of his mouth quirked into a small smile.

Reid managed a slight chuckle as he shook his head. "I doubt it, but I'm willing to try if you are." And that was a whole truth, because he honestly believed he could handle any amount of pain so long as he still had Hotch by his side, even if only as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> † \- Vanessa purposely avoided answering Reid's question here, if that wasn't obvious. She didn't have an actual answer for him and instead chose to distract him. Very effectively. | [ ↩️ ]


	18. Chapter 18

Things went about as well as Hotch had expected, but thankfully were not worse. Jack had been upset by the change in arrangements and had locked himself in "his" room at Jessica's place once they'd finally been called out on their odd behavior, but Hotch and Reid had managed to explain things well enough so that his son didn't resent either of them for it, and all Jack had asked of them was to be allowed to see Reid once a week. The older man had been happy to oblige him but wasn't able to watch both of them together, however, and had excused himself each time.

Outside of work neither he nor Reid approached one another without a little prompting, and even then it was difficult for them to talk. Hotch was still warring with his side of the bond at certain intervals, and part of him honestly wondered how long it would be before things could truly return to normal. The rest of the team was doing their best to act as though nothing had changed, and for that he was thankful. So far it seemed as though JJ was the only one who had been told what occurred, but none of the others had asked, not even Rossi. Instead the team ignored the elephant in the room, opting to tease and joke with each other even though so much had changed and still was changing; they were about to lose one member of their team, and in less than a week, two more would be traveling to London to assist with a few caseloads. Those two would be back after a few weeks, but the bullpen was going to feel very empty for the duration.

With so much going on, though, that elephant had to be acknowledged eventually, of course.

It had been two weeks since Hotch and Reid had returned to their old routines, and as per request, they were all out at a bar for Prentiss's going-away party. Rossi had suggested hosting it at his place, but the brunette Beta had disagreed, stating it would have felt final, as if she weren't ever coming back, and instead had chosen to treat it like any other night out for the entire team. Everyone was mostly doing their own thing, which wasn't unusual. Hotch was seated at one of the larger booths, nursing his drink as he kept an eye on his team. If his gaze happened to linger on Reid longer than the rest, he was willing to lie to himself and use the excuse that the genius profiler was the youngest person on the team. He couldn't quite help himself, however, because it was the most carefree he'd seen the brunette man in the past couple of weeks, and if it happened to be in the company of someone else Reid knew and felt comfortable with casually touching and being touched by, he was willing to ignore the slight heartache that came with it since Reid's contentment acted as a balm on top of it.

"Aaron, if you haven't shot lasers out of your eyes at that man's head yet, I don't think you'll be managing it anytime soon," Rossi commented dryly as he slid into the booth across from him.

Hotch glanced at the senior profiler, his lips quirking into a wry smile. "I think the probability of it happening is still quite high," he disagreed, even though he hadn't been glaring at the man with Reid so much as drinking in the relaxed happiness Reid was exhibiting. He dropped his gaze down to his drink, and his thumb traced the path a bead of condensation had left behind, something he briefly distracted himself with so his best friend wouldn't think he was jealously pining. Granted, he may have been pining just a little bit, but he wasn't exactly jealous. He didn't have a claim over Reid, and if the Omega was enjoying the company, he had every right to be.

The other Alpha sighed and leaned forward onto the table, grabbing Hotch's attention. "Do you ever intend on telling me what happened?"

"What do you want to know?" Hotch countered, wrapping both hands around his glass.

"For starters, I thought you two were finally going to talk. I had to deal with your nauseating enthusiasm all week," Rossi scoffed, and Hotch's lips twitched in a vain attempt to smile.

"Reid wanted to go by his apartment, so I dropped him off and came back after leaving Jack with Jessica," the younger Alpha explained. "When I got back, he was upset and asked me about Vanessa Warren."

Rossi's muttered, "Shit," had him nodding.

"She had a few select things she wanted to inform him of, and I was honest with him about each one. Once he'd finally calmed down, however, I knew it didn't matter what I said. Something she told him had made up his mind about our situation, and he wanted to end it before things got too far for us to even be able to work together anymore," he summarized, smiling flatly. "And now here we are, at a bar, and half of my team is leaving to go to London, and I can't even properly speak to one-third of the remaining half because when faced with temptation, I couldn't just say no."

The senior profiler didn't respond for a brief moment, opting to simply study him, but when he opened his mouth to comment on it, the Italian held up a hand. "Hold that thought," he ordered, fishing his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it before starting to look for something.

"What are you doing, Dave?" Hotch questioned, his tone slightly exasperated.

"Just looking for the sad violin music to accompany you as you wallow in self-pity," Rossi answered blithely. "I may have some depressing piano music I could play instead, though, if that interests you more." The younger Alpha barely bit back a growl, metaphorical hackles raising at the affront. "Don't give me that look, Aaron. You can't possibly expect me to sit here while you try to take the blame for this. You're giving yourself far too much credit if you ask me. You're both grown men, and you both made the decision to enter into this situation knowing the potential consequences. I may not know what's going on in his mind, but I do know what's running through yours, and it needs to stop. If you hadn't helped him through his heat, you would have carried that guilt with you for the rest of your life because you don't know how to let things go, and that would actually have been worse than this current situation because at least this way, I can tell you how stupid you're being, and in a couple of days you'll admit it to yourself." Hotch glared at his best friend who wasn't even remotely fazed and instead grinned back at him.

"Now, you haven't looked this pathetic in the entire two weeks this has been going on, and you're sure as hell not going to start tonight. This night is for Prentiss, and you being miserable will ruin it for her. So either down your drink or leave it, and then pull your damn head out of your ass so we can go have fun. If you want to piss and moan on your own time, be my guest. But I'm not allowing it to continue while you're here," Rossi declared as he slid out of the booth before draining his own glass. Hotch sighed before slipping out of the booth, leaving his practically untouched drink behind. The senior profiler slung an arm around his shoulders, commenting, "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

The younger profiler shrugged Rossi's arm off of him. "Has anyone ever told you that your pep talk needs a little more pep and a little less talk?" he queried as they made their way across the room to where the women and Morgan were dancing.

"Yes, and I considered it for a few seconds before vetoing the idea in favor of how I still do it," the other man replied; Hotch felt his lips quirk into a smile as he shook his head. "I come bearing a gift," Rossi announced as they came to a stop next to one of the high tops the female agents had managed to sequester near the dance floor.

"Oh! And he's smiling!" a quite drunk Garcia gasped, stumbling forward and bracing herself on Hotch's chest. His brows rose in shock, and he could hear Prentiss and JJ laughing. "You should smile _all_ the time. That way, you could just... _stun_ all the unsubs with it. And then, while they're distracted, Derek could do...yanno, _his_ thing, and you guys wouldn't have to worry about, about the whole...the whole unsub-distraction thing because you'll have already done it."

Hotch surprised himself when he laughed, and the tech analyst looked as though she were going to cry from happiness. That was when Prentiss decided to intervene and gently pull her away. "They'll definitely have to try that sometime, Garcia," the dark-haired Beta agreed, shooting him a devious look.

"Did you see? I made him laugh!" Garcia exclaimed proudly, beaming over her shoulder at the Unit Chief before allowing herself to be distracted by whatever Prentiss brought her attention to.

Rossi nudged him as Prentiss walked Garcia through the crowd, possibly aiming for the bathroom, and he glanced over at the senior profiler. "You know, she could be onto something."

He shared a look with the blonde agent nearby, and she half-grimaced-half-smiled in commiseration. "She's been dreading this for weeks. We didn't have the heart to cut her off. Just be thankful she isn't saying everyone needs to get naked."

"If clothes start coming off, I am leaving," the older Alpha warned, pointing a finger at JJ. "I love every one of you, but I have my limits."

"Limits for what?"

Hotch felt his heart lodge in his throat, and it took him a second before he dared to look at who had just spoken. Reid's cheeks were flushed a light pink, and his eyes were bright but clear, indicating he was intoxicated but only just barely. There was a somewhat awkward silence, and he cleared his throat to break it. "Dave doesn't want to see any of us naked," he answered the younger man.

"Huh," the Omega intoned, assessing Rossi speculatively.

The senior profiler shifted his pointed finger from JJ to Reid. "You can't tell me you'd be all right with seeing any of us naked, either."

"Actually, it wouldn't really bother me. And technically, since I've already seen one of you naked, I have evidence to back up my statement," Reid countered, and Hotch fought against the blush threatening to pinken his ears and cheeks.

"I walked right into that one," Rossi muttered, but it was drowned out by someone else's words.

"Damn if I didn't join this conversation at the wrong time. That's way too much information, Pretty Boy," Morgan complained.

The youngest profiler furrowed his brows. "You can't act like you weren't aware—"

JJ thankfully put a halt to whatever was about to come from the genius's mouth by placing a hand on his shoulder and patting it. "Speculating is different than knowing, Spence. Let him be blissful in his denial." Reid frowned but allowed the subject to drop, and Hotch's heart ached at how familiar everything felt.

"Oh, look, everyone's here!" Garcia declared happily as she and Prentiss returned. "I love you guys. Do you know that? I really, really do." Hotch couldn't help but grin at how earnest she looked.

"We love you, too, Penelope," JJ answered with a warm smile. She suddenly cocked her head before asking, "Hey, isn't this your favorite song?"

The tech analyst gasped and exclaimed, "Yes, I love this song!" She looked at Prentiss, her expression pleading. "Can we dance to it, Emily? I want to dance."

The dark-haired Beta grinned and nodded. "Lead the way."

Before they took more than two steps, Garcia turned back to face the rest of them. "Everyone should dance! Especially you," she ordered, pointing directly at the Unit Chief; a moment later she was guided further onto the dance floor by Prentiss, who seemed to be enjoying Garcia's antics.

"You heard the lady," Morgan seconded, motioning towards the groups of people dancing. "Time to get your groove things going." He quickly joined the two women, who rejoiced upon his arrival.

JJ finished off her drink before reaching over and grabbing Hotch's hand. Stunned by the action, he allowed her to pull him onto the dance floor, where they were met with whoops and hollers, followed shortly by more when Rossi and Reid also joined them. The blonde Beta never released his hand and instead utilized that point of connection to ensure he danced along with everyone. He couldn't recall the last time he'd danced in a group—and he was willing to bet it had been prior to his and Haley's separation—but he was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to fall into the motions. They were a welcome distraction to the emotions and thoughts that had been plaguing him for days, even if he hadn't been allowing them to rule him.

After several songs they all took a break, and Reid and Morgan went to get everyone a round of drinks. Rossi was regaling them all with a story about one of his uncles, who used to go deep-sea fishing and had a friend who got so sick his dentures fell out into the ocean, though the man lied when they asked if his teeth were floating by them. Garcia was still intoxicated enough to find it funny instead of gross, so she was laughing while JJ grimaced and Prentiss asked questions. Apparently uninterested in details, the blonde profiler turned towards Hotch, and he quirked a brow in silent question. She hesitated, her gaze shifting to someplace above his shoulder before returning to him.

Her voice was loud enough to be heard over the music but low enough to be heard only by him. “I’ve been trying not to bring it up because I’m sure I only know half of what’s going on, but I think I know enough to at least say what I need to. We’re going to have a lot to do in a couple of weeks, and there will only be four of us. Spence doesn’t blame you for what happened, and I honestly doubt you blame him. You two have been dancing around each other for weeks, and I assume you’re just as afraid of creating more problems for him as he is of creating more problems for you. Any sign from you to indicate that you’d like to return to being friends would be reciprocated by him and would go a long way towards alleviating the worries of the rest of the team, as well as lifting some of the weight off of Rossi and me during cases. I’ve already asked him to do it, and he said he would, but Emily leaves tomorrow, and, well, as you can see, he hasn’t done it yet," she explained, smiling wryly. Hotch was aware that she had a point, and he appreciated her efforts; she had offered information he wouldn't have been able to acquire through anyone else, giving him at least the barest insight into Reid's feelings on the matter.

He opened his mouth to respond when a glass of water was set down in front of him. He nodded Morgan’s way, appreciative of the fact that the Beta had somehow noticed he hadn't drunk more than one or two sips of his first one, before turning back to JJ. “I’ll see what I can do,” he replied. He hated being ambiguous about it, but he couldn't be certain that an opportunity would present itself during the rest of their time out. Judging by the relieved smile the blonde Beta sent his way, she understood and was willing to take what she could get. He honestly would like for him and Reid to return to a semblance of normalcy because tiptoeing around was not only stressful but also detrimental to actually reforming their previous friendship in a timely manner. It hadn't affected their cases or work—yet—but he didn't want it to get that bad, nor did he want to continue in such a way that made them both miserable.

The evening continued in much the same way, with everyone simply enjoying their time together. An opportunity to speak with Reid finally presented itself as they were leaving. The younger man had taken the subway and walked the last few blocks, but it was past the safe hour for him to return home that way, especially as inebriated as he was. He wasn't exactly drunk, but he was a little more clumsy on his feet than normal, and Hotch didn't feel comfortable allowing him to head home alone. Instead of letting that happen, the Alpha gently stopped him before he could start walking towards the subway station. "Let one of us drive you home. You don't need to be out this late, not when you're alone and under the influence of alcohol."

Bright hazel eyes blinked at him, and he watched as Reid visibly processed the words. "You're offering to drive me home?" There was a slightly hopeful note to his voice that had Hotch's heart wrenching in his chest. Had h—the Omega really been waiting for that metaphorical olive branch the entire time?

Swallowing thickly the older man nodded. "Yes. If you would like me to, that is. However, if you would prefer JJ take you instead, then you can go with her. I simply wanted you to know the option was there." He briefly wondered if he sounded as awkward to Reid as he did to his own ears but waved the thought away in lieu of the gentle (and perhaps even shy) smile that formed on the brunette man's face.

"I'd like that. JJ's place is on the opposite side of town, and my apartment is almost on the way to yours from here," Reid answered before gesturing around them. "Which way to your car?"

Hotch felt the anxious pressure in his chest dissolve as he motioned vaguely down the road and started walking, trying to ignore the smiles and semi-quiet talking coming from the group barely half a block ahead of them. The younger profiler easily fell into step beside him, and he purposely kept his pace slow to ensure Reid didn't trip. As it were, the other man still stumbled a few times, leaving Hotch on high alert in case he needed to catch him. There were no words exchanged, but it was a short walk, and Reid's posture was more relaxed than he'd seen in the past few weeks when the younger man was near him.

It wasn't until they were in the car that Hotch determined that perhaps their silence had been out of a subconscious mutual agreement for their privacy because the Omega spoke up almost immediately. "So, are we all right? I mean, uh... Are we past the avoidance stage?" His voice squeaked slightly, and the older man couldn't help but smile to himself as he focused on reversing out of his parking spot.

"I would like for us to be past that," he agreed, shifting the car into drive and starting to navigate his way out of the parking deck. "I wasn't certain if you would be receptive of the idea, however."

"Of course I am," Reid replied immediately, nearly tripping over the words. "I just didn't want to make it more difficult for you, especially with the bond possibly still in effect."

They were both silent for a moment—long enough for the older man to turn left onto the main road—before simultaneously laughing, softly and somewhat wryly. "It seems we both had good intentions; they were simply the wrong ones," Hotch remarked, shaking his head. "Some profilers we are."

"We are definitely more efficient at psychoanalyzing psychotic killers," Reid concurred, his grin evident in his tone. "I often wonder what that says about us."

The Alpha chuckled and replied, "I'm not sure I actually want to know. My psychiatrist would likely have a field day with that piece of information."

The genius profiler snorted, nodding his head. "Oh, I'm sure all of ours would. There's a reason we avoid them if at all possible and stretch the truth on our psych evals."

"I'm going to blame that statement on your alcohol intake for the evening, and assume you were making a joke since, as your superior, I am not allowed to hear of such an indiscretion and fail to report it." His response set Reid off again, the Omega's laughter now more carefree than the previous time. It warmed his chest and threatened to make him smile, which he quickly covered with a scowl. "There is only so much I can ignore and get away with, Reid."

"Sorry, sir." He certainly didn't sound apologetic, and a glance at him showed he was biting his lips to hide his mirth.

It was one of the most natural conversations they'd had in the past few weeks, and it caused Hotch's chest to ache in a pleasant way. It was a sign that things could go back to normal for them; at least, the normal they had known before the one-sided bond fiasco had occurred. He knew there would likely be a few difficult moments along the way, but he could deal with those so long as he had the bright ones to go along with them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter is an interlude. It helps set up the next chapter, but isn't exactly necessary to read, unless you just want to.** It features a conniving duo. Heed the seven most recent tags, but especially that last one. ~~Blossi is my second-favorite ship and I'm not sorry.~~

David Rossi considered himself quite the decent profiler. He could glance at a crime scene and explain what sort of habits a killer had. He could meet a serial murderer and within five minutes depict an accurate history of his or her life with only the slightest errors. He could observe a group of law enforcement officers from afar and determine how efficiently each one worked with one another or as a whole. He could hear something as simple as a greeting from a family member or an ex-wife and predict exactly which way the conversation was headed. And he could read his best friend Aaron Hotchner like an open book, a feat that very few could attest to.

But for the life of him he could not do the same for every member of his team, which was partially due to the fact that he hadn't really watched them grow into the profilers they currently were. He had always been best at understanding Penelope Garcia, and if anyone were on their way to Hotch's open-book status, it would be her, followed shortly by Derek Morgan. For the most part, he liked to believe he could ascertain what Spencer Reid was thinking, but there were definitely instances (especially recently) that proved just how wrong that line of thinking was. But so far, nothing and no one had ever confused him as much as Jennifer Jareau, and that pleased him at the same time that it irked him. In their current situation, the blonde Beta would have been his best choice to buddy-up with, and he had (wrongly) believed she would be willing, but every single effort had been rebuffed. She seemed pretty damn determined to keep her lips sealed on any information involving Reid, and no matter what trick Rossi used, she always managed to be one step ahead of him. It effectively ruined his plans because speaking to Reid was not an option—Aaron would kill him if he found out, and he _would_ find out—and profiling the genius was proving impossible as he kept giving off mixed signals.

And then _finally_ some deity smiled upon him and sent him Alex Blake.

* * *

He and Blake were in a side office at a local police station, sifting through manila folders full of potential unsubs with a still somewhat bare profile to work off of. He thought it was impossible and a waste of time at the current moment, but it was better than sitting around with their thumbs up their asses while they waited for the unsub to strike again. "So perhaps you can answer something for me," the brunette agent commented idly as she set aside another file that didn't seem to truly fit the type of unsub they were searching for.

"I'll do my best. If I don't know, I can spin you a very detailed story, and we'll at least pass some time," the Alpha replied, frowning down at an unsatisfactory history before he tossed another file into one of their discard stacks.

Blake's attention lifted from a new file she had grabbed, brows raised slightly as her lips curved into a smile. "Will I have to determine if it's a truthful answer?"

Rossi hummed before shrugging. "I'll decide that after I hear the question. Makes it a little more fun that way." He grinned as she laughed, her amusement lightening her brown eyes until they were an almost smoky quartz color. He'd learned within the first few days of her joining the team that she typically appreciated his sardonic responses. When most of the team shook their heads, she met his gaze with a brief, secretive smile that she quickly hid before the others could spot her amusement and bemoan the fact that she was encouraging him.

"Hotch and Reid seem to be quite close, in a way that most colleagues are not." She looked slightly apprehensive about bringing it up, but her chin was lifted in a way that expressed she wasn't embarrassed about it. He had to give her props for lasting as long as she had. He'd noticed her watching the two men several times in the last month, ever since she'd been introduced to the four of them who were there when she'd arrived.

Leaning back in his seat, Rossi observed her for a moment longer. She met his gaze steadily, and he nearly smiled. "That's not a question," he finally countered, his lips twitching as she blew out an exasperated breath.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with semantics," Blake observed wryly. "And keep in mind a _linguist_  just mentioned that."

"Duly noted," the senior profiler replied, but he didn't offer anything in explanation. He needed her to ask, instead of just hinting at what she would like to know.

The brunette woman leaned forward in her seat, bracing her arms on a stack of unread files. "What happened to create that bond?"

He started to answer when the phrasing tripped his curiosity in favor of the particular word she'd used. "I'm sorry, did you say 'bond'?" he queried, aware that paying attention to that one word would only reinforce what she'd pointed out but not currently finding it in him to care.

Blake didn't seem to mind, however. "You can't tell me an entire team of profilers is absolutely unaware of a one-sided bond between two of its members. I don't even know what Reid smells like because he reeks of Hotch's scent."

It was at least a month past the day that the one-sided bond should have dissolved, if it were temporary. "Reid's never really had a scent. He's always smelled clean, with just the barest musky hint underneath," Rossi detailed absently, his thoughts flittering around wildly in his brain. He couldn't recall noticing any difference recently, but he'd gotten used to the way the youngest team member smelled of cinnamon and cloves, so he wouldn't have paid it any mind. He hadn't detected a return to Reid's original scent, however, and he was aware that Hotch looked more tired recently while also keeping a nearly constant eye on the Omega. "Well, I'll be damned. He fully bonded to the kid."

"So I guess I haven't yet earned the rights to that backstory?" Blake prompted after a short moment of silence. 

"No, you most certainly have," Rossi contradicted, shaking his head. "A few months back Reid went into heat while in the field. Aaron's had a thing for him for a couple of years, but even without all the rules and his sense of honor, nothing would have come of it because Reid never noticed it nor did he seem to reciprocate those particular feelings. Anyway, Reid asked Aaron to help him through it, and because he was put on the spot, he couldn't think of a valid reason to deny Reid his assistance. Through sheer bad luck, it appears, he ended up bonding with Reid." The younger woman was staring at him in shock, her mouth slightly agape, and he quickly realized he'd left out an important detail. "It was consensual, though. The Bureau apparently plans ahead for instances like that, and he'd already signed a form with Aaron's name on it. An..." he trailed off as he tried to recall what the other Alpha had called it.

"Omega Consent form," Blake supplied, nodding. "Right, yeah. I had to update mine when I reapplied for the BAU."

That piece of information stopped him short. "You're an Omega?"

She nodded with a smile. "I am." His surprise must have shown on his face because she laughed and quirked a brow. "Obviously you expected a different secondary gender. What did you think I was? A Beta?"

"Yes," he concurred mullishly. "I hate being wrong. I heard you say James was one, so I just assumed you would be, and your mannerisms never expressed anything different."

An almost devious grin curled her lips as she leaned back in her chair and resumed looking through files. "Oh, I'm sure this won't be the last time you assume something that turns out to be incorrect. I have an entire arsenal of secrets that would shock you." 

He most certainly didn't doubt that.

* * *

It was barely a week later when Blake stopped by his office during their lunch hour, peeked around the doorframe, and suggested, "Why don't you and I take a quick walk? Some fresh air may do you some good."

Rossi closed the case file he'd been looking through and pushed his chair back slightly. "All right," he agreed as he stood. He crossed the room in a few steps and closed the door behind him. "You know, tongues may start wagging," he warned in a low tone, sticking his hands in his pockets as he subtly gestured to the half-full bullpen with his head.

The Omega shrugged as she preceded him down the steps, pausing to allow him to fall into step beside her again. "Since when do they not, even without prompting?" she rejoined, flashing him a grin. "The bullpen would be a very dull place without its stockpile of gossip, I'll have you know."

Rossi chuckled, pushing the door open and holding it for the brunette woman to exit. "I get the feeling you may be more prone to exaggerating rumors than stopping them," he commented, allowing the door to swing shut as he followed her over to the elevators.

"Only if they involve me and the other party is agreeable to a little embellishment," Blake answered, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes before turning back to the elevator. He wondered if she knew exactly how fatal that sort of look could be and was simply using it to her advantage.

He waited until they were on the elevator before declaring, "You have my permission." The secretive, knowing smile she directed his way was possibly more disarming than her earlier tactic, mostly because it wasn't potentially intentional. He fought the urge to cough or clear his throat and was thankful when they came to a stop on the ground floor soon after. He motioned for her to step off before him, assuming she had an idea of where they were headed to have whatever furtive discussion she had in mind.

They were less than ten feet from the front doors when Blake declared, "I have some information for you that I believe you will find quite helpful in your endeavor." She didn't stop walking, so the Alpha didn't either.

His brows rose at the end of her sentence, however, and he nearly did stop in his tracks. "Really? And what endeavor is that?" he inquired, studying her curiously.

She gave him a look that called him out on his ploy but answered him anyway. "The one that involves your failed attempts at reading how our young friend feels about your best friend, so that you can play matchmaker." He waited for her to continue, but when she finally did, it wasn't with what he'd expected. "I want something in return."

"And _I_ have something you want?" Rossi had a difficult time believing that anything she asked of him would be easy. The sly smile that formed on her lips practically screamed that it would be near impossible.

Something in his expression must have given him away because Blake laughed and nudged his shoulder with hers, an action that actually eradicated the slight anxiety and frustration building inside him. "If I'm going to betray his confidence—and I highly doubt he won't know who did considering JJ has thwarted all of your attempts thus far—then I want half the credit for pushing them these last few centimeters."

He stared at her, blinking twice. "That's all? No table dances while wearing a sombrero and singing Frank Sinatra?"

She grinned and shook her head. "While that is a very intriguing idea, no. I simply want them to be aware I made an informed decision to get their acts together for them, in a way that didn't involve locking them in a closet."

"Damn, woman, what do you expect from me? That _was_ my plan," he announced in faux indignance. She scowled playfully at him, finally coming to a stop in a secluded area beneath a tree. "You know, you never actually _did_ say what you found out."

"And yet I'm sure you know exactly what I was told," the Omega countered, her eyes that smoky quartz color again. "I don't think he's quite in love, but he definitely has strong romantic feelings." She motioned with her head back towards the building. "I'm sure you have some plans to lay in place, and since you haven't quite taken a lunch break yet, you can do that out here. I, however, am pushing my hour, so I need to get back inside and start embellishing some rumors."

Rossi felt his lips twitch into a smile as she started walking away. Almost impulsively, he rose his voice and called, "You know, if you weren't married, I would have kissed you for that information."

She threw a grin at him over her shoulder. "You wouldn't have been the first. And really, who's to say you didn't?"

He shook his head as she faced forward again, somewhat curious as to what she'd meant by her first statement and extremely intrigued by what potential rumors could start floating around the bullpen. He made a mental note to ask her about the former matter as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew all too well from having used it so often the past two months. It went to voicemail, as had become their routine, and he left a brief message. "It's me. I plan to drop by after work today. If that doesn't work for you, let me know. Otherwise, I'll be there around six." 

He hung up and pocketed his phone, eyeing his work building with a frown. He decided to walk a lap around the quad before heading back inside. With any luck the mess Hotch and Reid had created would be cleaned up soon.

* * *

The next day Rossi approached Blake, who looked up at him with an expectant smile that threw him remotely off-balance. She was able to read him much more easily than most, and it was a little unsettling. "Yes?" she prompted.

"Would you like to join me for lunch in my office? I make an exceptional linguine carbonara, and I have just enough left for two." When she looked pensive, he offered her a beguiling smile, willing to play the part she had basically assigned him yesterday. "It has cauliflower and pancetta," he cajoled, and she made a show of giving in by huffing defeatedly and reluctantly pushing herself up from her desk.

She turned towards the set of stairs closest to his office, glancing over at him as she warned, "There better be a phenomenal dessert to go with this exceptional pasta."

He grinned and nodded. "Oh, there is dessert, and it is mind blowing," he promised as he followed her up the stairs. A few steps later they were in the safety of his office, the door shut, and he briefly debated on closing his blinds before deciding against it. He doubted any of them were lipreaders, and he actually had nothing to hide. Rumors were hardly ever true, and with how many floated around the different departments, they were rarely given much credence.

"I'm impressed; you did very well out there. It shouldn't take long for word to spread about how you 'accidentally' made too much food last night and conveniently came out of your office when I just happened to be the last team member still in the bullpen," she commended as she took a seat in front of his desk. "Please tell me you actually made two portions of pasta and dessert, though, because I am starving and have no qualms about stealing your lunch and forcing you to go hungry until you can sneak my simplistic sandwich back to your office."

"She goes from impressed to threatening. You're already sounding like the fourth Mrs. Rossi in the making," the Alpha remarked wryly as he gestured to a container closer to her side of the desk. "That is your lunch, and I will retrieve dessert after we finish." He took a seat in his chair and opened a drawer, producing two packs of plastic utensils and placing them on his desk as he nudged the drawer shut with his knee. "The finest silver cutlery in Italy." That earned him a laugh as he turned around and opened a cabinet behind his desk, pulling out two bottles of water before shutting the cabinet door and swiveling back around to set both bottles on the table. "And an excellent wine that is older than I am."

Blake nodded appreciatively, picking up a pack of the utensils he'd saved from a few orders of take-out. "You definitely know how to treat a lady, even with a simple work lunch. Keep it up, and I very well may be the fourth Mrs. Rossi. Maybe even the last."

Rossi snorted and shook his head as she smirked. He didn't have a proper rejoinder to that and instead focused on opening the container his food was in before quickly pushing the plastic fork out of its packet. He glanced up when the brunette profiler made a surprised sound around her first bite of pasta. "I told you," he stated, pointedly taking a bite of his own lunch.

"You did. I have never had anything like this. Can I change my stipulation about only asking for half the credit so that it includes a home-cooked meal once a week, if time permits?" she questioned, quickly taking another bite.

"Maybe if I'm in a giving mood, you'll get lucky. I do owe you a little for helping me get rid of those vacation days," he opted as a compromise. The beaming smile she sent his way had him chuckling. "Now, for the reason I actually called you in here. My plan should be set in motion this evening, and if all goes accordingly, we may have two nauseatingly happy men on our hands."

After she swallowed her bite of pasta, Blake nodded in understanding and quirked a brow. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "The timing of everything has worked in our favor, and I would rather not wait too long and have a case ruin it. While I don't look forward to Aaron's sappy smiles, I can't stand watching him moon over Reid any longer. It's far too irritating." 

The Omega grinned. "I think you really just want to see him happy," she disagreed, leaning forward in her seat. "You two are extremely close, in a way most Alphas can never accomplish. You're proud of him for finding someone he cares about who cares about him, too. You just don't want to admit it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, scowling. "Don't make me rescind my offer to make you home-cooked meals," the senior profiler threatened, forking a piece of cauliflower aggressively. Blake simply smiled, apparently satisfied with her assessment, her eyes glowing smoky quartz for the second time in as many days. It was the third time he'd seen them lighten into that shade, and he honestly wasn't sure what caused it. But he hoped he had a chance to find out. They had become fairly close much faster than he'd expected, and those sorts of friends were hard to come by.


	20. Chapter 20

_Call me when you can, please?_

Reid frowned at the words on his phone screen, feeling a mixture of concern and confusion. It had been very rare that Jessica contacted him _during_  the arrangement between Hotch and him; he certainly wasn't expecting her to send him a _text,_ especially not after things had ended. In fact they hadn't had any contact in the last two months. He couldn't begin to fathom why she wanted to speak to him.

He'd already finished his files for the day, so there wasn't anything keeping him from moving into the break room or stepping outside of the bullpen to call her. Minus his own trepidation, at least. He pocketed his phone before daring to glance around the bullpen, trying to ensure everyone was still seated at their desks. Swallowing down the slight anxiety trying to work its way up from his stomach, he stood up from his desk and picked up his mug. Neither JJ nor Blake looked up from their work (thankfully), and he quickly made his way over to the break room. It was empty, which wasn't really a surprise, so he set his mug down on the counter next to the coffee maker before fishing his phone back out of his pocket and dialing Jessica's cell number.

A brief moment later, there was an answering, "Hello?"

Reid cleared his throat, turning so he could keep an eye on the entrance to the break room. "Uh, hey. You asked me to call?" he queried, belatedly realizing he should have said his name so she knew it was him.

"Oh, Spencer, yes, hi! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't call in time," Jessica replied, and he felt his brows furrow at her wording. What exactly did that mean? "I'm picking up Jack after school today because Aaron has to stay at work late. It's been couple of weeks since you and Jack have seen each other, and he really wants to see you, so I thought maybe you could drop by after work? You wouldn't have to stay that long, maybe thirty minutes or an hour?"

He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he thought, his gaze dropping to his feet before returning to the entrance of the break room. "You're sure Hotch is leaving late? I'd love to see Jack, but I don't want to make things awkward for Hotch if he shows up earlier than you expect and sees us together." He wasn't certain it would still be difficult for the Alpha to see them together, but he didn't want to chance it. Things were finally, actually normal between them again, and he'd rather they didn't backtrack.

"Yes, I'm sure, Spencer. He called me at lunch and asked if I could pick up Jack. He said he had a bit of work to catch up on since you guys just got back from a case yesterday," the Beta explained. "He didn't give an exact time, but that typically means he'll be there until eight."

"All right," the brunette man stated with a nod even though she couldn't see him. "I didn't drive today, but I can see if Blake or JJ minds dropping me off."

He could hear the smile in her voice the next time she spoke. "Thank you! Jack will be so excited! I'll let you get back to work now, though. See you soon!"

"Thank you for telling me. I enjoy spending time with him. See you in a little while," he replied before the sound of an ended call beeped in his ear. With a soft sigh he slipped his phone back into his pocket and moved to the counter so he could refill his coffee mug. He quickly nabbed a few packs of sugar and tore them open before hunting down a spoon so he could doctor his coffee, taking his time to delay the inevitable. He wasn't sure which team member he was going to ask first, though his initial instinct was to speak to Blake. Part of that was because his Omega felt more comfortable asking another Omega, but he also knew Blake's husband wasn't home waiting for her, and he didn't like the thought of keeping JJ out when Will _would_ be waiting, as well as Henry.

His thoughts a little more solid, he tossed the empty sugar packets and the plastic spoon in the trash before picking up his mug and re-emerging into the bullpen. Blake looked up at his return, brows raised in a concerned, questioning way. He glanced at JJ's desk, somewhat surprised to find it empty, and turned to the other Omega with his own silent look of inquiry. "Hotch's office," the brunette woman answered before continuing to watch him expectantly.

"I had to make a phone call, which leads into my next query: would you be willing to drop me off somewhere after work? I'd ask JJ, but I may need a ride home about thirty or so minutes after I get dropped off, and I know Will and Henry are going to be waiting on her to get home," Reid explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Whereas I won't even have a Skype call waiting for me," Blake concluded. "Could we work in a dinner somewhere in those plans of yours?"

He was remotely stunned by the suggestion, followed almost immediately by elation. He truly enjoyed spending time with Blake, for multiple reasons including but not limited to the fact that they could discuss subjects that would typically offend most people but didn't bother either of them. She could also almost match him for random pieces of trivia about linguistics, which typically resulted in some sort of challenge he usually won (although there were times he thought she _let_ him win). So the prospect of having dinner with her was much better than going home to eat alone after spending time with Jack. Each time prior it had been more painful than expected to return to his empty apartment because he'd gotten used to staying and waiting for Hotch to return, and the pain had yet to numb any during subsequent visits.

"Y-yeah, absolutely! Of course we can go to dinner. Actually, last night I finished a novel I think you'll find rather fascinating. It was about—" He was interrupted by Rossi, who spoke over him.

"If you tell her now, what will you possibly discuss at dinner?" the Alpha questioned as he came to a stop between the two Omegas' desks.

Blake grinned and shrugged. "Oh, plenty. We're never at a loss for words."

The senior profiler chuckled. "I believe it," he commented wryly. "If there's ever a moment where the two of you can't come up with a topic for discussion, then it would be an exceptionally rare and probably fleeting one."

Reid furrowed his brows at the openly relaxed postures both of his colleagues had adopted, watching in almost rapt silence as they bantered. His mind suggested the word "flirted" instead, because that was quite possibly the more accurate descriptor for it. It was almost as though they were in their own world; neither of them had noticed his lack of input, and didn't seem inclined to notice anytime soon.

That was proven when first JJ and then Hotch came out of the latter's office and hovered nearby, watching the interaction with as much curiosity as he had. The Alpha came closer and quietly asked, "How long have they been like this?"

After a quick glance at his watch, he answered, "Since I looked at my watch, it's been two minutes and forty-seven seconds. I'd estimate it was forty seconds before I started timing them, however, so now it's been—" He glanced at his watch again and surmised, "Four minutes exactly."

Hotch suddenly cleared his throat, and both team members abruptly looked at him. Reid bit his lips to keep from smiling as the unit chief crossed his arms and remarked, "I assume both of you are completely caught up with your files and consults?"

"Just finished, actually," Blake answered, darting a glance at Rossi as she added, "Though I'd be quite surprised if he has."

"Traitor," the older Alpha muttered, earning an unrepentant grin from the linguist. "See if I make you meals anymore."

That comment piqued Reid's curiosity, and he made a mental note to ask the other Omega about it when they were alone. He allowed himself to laugh as Rossi retreated back to his office, and he wasn't surprised to see JJ and Hotch expressing their mirth in the same way. "Morgan's going to be sorry he missed this one," the genius profiler commented as he sat back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

JJ's, "Ohhh, yeah," was echoed by Blake's, "Yes, he is," which had both women smiling at each other. Hotch's lips were even turned up into a smile, and it was one of the rare moments of warm and pleasant silence between them. It hung in the air for several seconds before Hotch turned and headed back up the steps to his own office. Reid forced his gaze away from the dark-haired man, settling it on his mug of coffee instead. He didn't dare look at JJ and Blake, however, because he wasn't certain he would like the expressions he saw there.

* * *

Reid never found the opportunity that evening to ask Blake about Rossi's odd comment. Nothing actually worked as planned, but that seemed to surmise his life rather well considering the past few months of it. He wasn't sure if he found the unpredictability pleasant or annoying, however.

His plans started out just fine; he caught up with Jack and Jessica, and then Jack insisted they play a new card game he'd gotten. He had apparently been introduced to it while at a sleepover, and he'd already played it with Jessica and Hotch. That meant the brunette profiler would be at a disadvantage, but after reading the instructions for Phase 10, he felt he had a decent enough grasp on it to hold his own.

Three rounds later in which he was still on his first phase, he decided that he didn't get it and that Jack was apparently a professional at it. "Exactly how many times have you three played this?" he asked, giving Jack a mock-severe look.

"Six times, I think. He's had it for two weeks," Jessica answered as she finally chose a card to place in the discard pile. Yet again, it was one he had no use for.

Reid drew from the stack, placing the card in his hand before discarding one of the others. "And the ratio of wins?"

"Daddy's won three; I won two; and Aunt Jess won one," Jack answered easily. "But Aunt Jess says Daddy cheats because he profiles us. I think he just gets lucky because I don't believe Daddy would cheat like that."

Statements like that were what made Jack all the more endearing. He had the utmost faith in his father, and nothing ever seemed to impede his belief that the Alpha was everything a true superhero should be. Reid honestly had a difficult time wrapping his head around the concept, so it didn't surprise him that Jack couldn't envision such a thing. The likelihood of Hotch actually cheating was very slim, especially since both Jack and Jessica knew what to avoid laying down in the discard pile unless they had nothing else to set down. If everyone was paying attention, profiling wouldn't do Hotch much good.

Smiling, the Omega nodded to Jack. "I agree with you, Jack. Your dad is far too honorable to cheat." The younger Hotchner beamed up at him, causing his chest to ache in longing; he missed seeing that expression daily, even when it wasn't directed at him and was instead for Hotch. 

The sudden whine that filled the room had all three heads turning, and briefly Reid wondered if he had been the one to make the sound without meaning to. But then his gaze landed on the dark-haired man standing in the entryway of the living room, and several things clicked into place all at once. Hotch's expression was a mixture of pain and exhaustion the brief moment before he composed himself. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll wait outside," the Alpha murmured, and barely a breath later there was a distinct sound of a door shutting.

"Jack, why don't you go get your stuff together?" Jessica suggested, and though the boy looked like he wanted to refuse, he instead slid out of his seat and left the room.

Reid turned to the blonde Beta, who had already stood, and he quickly followed suit. "You said he was working late," he accused, his heart wrenching painfully as he registered just how upset Hotch likely was. Being caught off-guard like that wasn't fair to the Unit Chief at all.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. It was the only way to ensure you two had the opportunity to talk," Jessica entreated, her expression earnest. "Jack knew what the plan was, but he wasn't supposed to be in here when Aaron arrived. I lost track of time because you two were obviously enjoying your time together."

"Talk about _what_? We were doing just fine!" the Omega complained, trying his best to keep his voice down.

She shook her head, her lips twisting into a wry smile. "You can't tell me that you haven't noticed how tired Aaron's been the last few weeks. What do you think caused that level of weariness?" Reid stilled, knowing what she was hinting at but unwilling to believe it. Jessica sighed softly. "You still smell like him. I don't know how we failed to notice your scent hadn't changed back to normal, but it's true." He stared at her incredulously, mouth agape. There was simply no way what she was insinuating was possibly true. Things like that didn't happen in real life, only in movies and novels.

"No," he whispered. "No. There must be some sort of mistake. I don't—I _can't_ —" It was difficult to think, and nearly impossible to breathe. Why was it so hard to breathe? He was barely aware of noise around him, but he couldn't hear over the ringing developing in his ears, and he couldn't get his eyes to focus—

" _Spencer_!" The ringing stopped, and everything in him attuned to the voice that spoke. He made a quiet noise to acknowledge the command, gaze focusing on concerned brown eyes. " _Breathe, Spencer. You're all right._ " He gasped in a breath, but it sounded strangled and a whine left him in apology. " _No, it's okay. Keep breathing. Will you do that for me? I just need you to breathe._ " He could do that; his inhales were almost wheezes, but each one sounded more and more normal, and he slowly relaxed with them. " _That's it. Good Omega. You're doing great._ " Something inside of him preened at the praise, and that was when his mind fully caught up, and he was aware that there was something _wrong_ with the voice speaking. He blinked and furrowed his brows as his gaze fully focused on Hotch kneeling on the floor, and the older man slowly released him and moved back with a pained, apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry. Your panic was starting to choke me, and you weren't responding to either of us."

Reid's brain was trying to process far too many things at once. He forced it to discern one issue at a time, starting with the fact that he'd just had an Alpha voice used on him. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, but he wasn't angry and didn't feel violated. His chest and throat were hurting from trying to breathe through his panic attack, and he actually appreciated the help because he hadn't even registered Hotch touching him until the older man wasn't in contact with him anymore. It was that revelation that brought about the next one: he was sitting down and didn't recall that happening either. "It's all right. You were doing it to help me, and you obviously hated doing it." He managed a small smile at the Alpha, whose expression didn't really change. He didn't have the energy to press that issue further; they could argue about the misplaced guilt later. There were larger concerns to be dealt with. "You're still bonded to me?"

Somehow the dark-haired profiler went even more still, the lines in his face deepening as his eyes dropped to look at the floor. "Yes." The admission was soft, accepting, _tired_. Reid's heart was lodged in his throat as he reached out and cupped Hotch's cheek. The older man jerked but didn't jerk _away_ , and he dared to gently stroke the dark circle beneath a brown eye.

"You're so stubborn, Alpha," he chastised, and wide, vulnerable brown eyes met gentle, warm hazel ones. "Why didn't you tell me?"

It took the other man a moment to respond, and Reid wasn't expecting what he received. "Before or after?"

"What? What do you mean 'before or after?'" he demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Hotch swallowed visibly and cleared his throat before answering, "Was I supposed to tell you I was fairly certain I was falling in love with you before your heat, or was I supposed to tell you I was definitely in love with you after the temporary bonding period was over?"

 _Before_ his heat? He forced himself to keep breathing, refusing to give into panic again. "You lied. When I stopped you, and you said you were just going to keep rambling. You almost told me, didn't you? That you were afraid of what could happen because you had feelings for me before my heat?" Hotch nodded, and Reid thought it was somewhat ironic that the older man was watching him worriedly. "I should be upset with you. In fact I am, but nowhere near as much as I want to be. If you hadn't omitted that detail, we wouldn't be here. And I honestly don't think I could give this up for anything." His thumb traced back and forth along Hotch's cheekbone, and his heart stuttered at the soft hitch in his Alpha's breathing. "I don't deserve it, but I really want to stay in this part of your life. I want to spend time with Jack and Jessica. I want to be able to wait for you to come home when you have to go in to finish up some work on the weekend. To come home from work _with_ you. To actively argue over dinner or playfully fight over nonsense." He smiled and leaned forward in his seat, barely resisting the urge to press their foreheads together. "I want _you_ , Aaron Hotchner. But I'm afraid all I have to offer you in return is my imperfect self."

Hotch's answering smile warmed his chest, and then the dark-haired profiler reached up and took his hand, turning his head to press a kiss against his wrist. "I believe you're getting the worse end of the bargain. This imperfect man comes with two hefty pieces of baggage."

"I'm not hefty!" a boy's voice protested, and Reid laughed as he turned to spot both Jack and Jessica standing near the exit of the kitchen. Hotch must have motioned for them to come into the room because they both started moving at the same time, one faster than the other. The younger one darted over to his father and allowed himself to be pulled between the two men, his back against the older one's shoulder as he faced the Omega. "Does this mean you're going to live with us again, Spence? Daddy misses you. So do I."

His chest ached pleasantly as he looked at both Hotchners—one actually hopeful and the other playing hopeful. "Well, that simply won't work, will it? I guess I'll just have to come back and live with you."

Jack grinned and looked at the older man. "Did you hear that, Daddy? Spence is gonna live with us again!" 

Hotch chuckled and stood, scooping the boy up into his arms. "I did hear that, buddy," he announced before gently digging his fingers into his sides and causing him to squeal in laughter as he clung to his father. "Maybe we'll have to go out for ice cream to celebrate." Brown eyes shifted to meet hazel ones. "Assuming you're up for it."

Reid started to nod before he suddenly remembered his promise to a certain Omega. "I can't. Blake and I are supposed to go to dinner." He glanced at his watch and nearly cursed aloud. "I was supposed to call her half an hour ago!"

"Calm down, Spencer. Alex knew what was happening tonight. She and Dave are actually waiting for me to call so we can all go out to dinner," Jessica explained, shrugging when both men looked at her. "It didn't go according to plan, but the outcome is what we had hoped for. I know you both have questions, but can they wait until dinner? There may be certain ones only they can answer."

"And I'm hungry," Jack added helpfully, dispelling the slight tension by causing the adults to laugh.

Reid nodded, standing from his chair. "All right, I can wait. Most of mine are for Blake and Rossi anyway," he commented. "It ought to be a very interesting evening." He caught Hotch's eye as they both smiled.

* * *

It did turn out to be a very interesting evening, though not entirely in the way Reid had meant. Dinner went over well enough, as did ice cream, but it was what happened after that proved to be the most intriguing (and ultimately frightening) of all. They pulled into the parking lot at Hotch's apartment complex, and Reid was ever-thankful that his job required him to have a bag ready for unexpected overnight stays. He and Hotch had quite a bit to discuss, and he wanted to talk about it all sooner rather than later. If they waited, it was entirely possible a case could get in the way, and he didn't want to take that chance. The other profiler seemed to be of the same mindset, and while Reid knew one night full of discussion wasn't going to fix everything, it would at least be the first step in the right direction. They had far too much to work out, and it was probably going to take months, but he was willing as long as Hotch was.

The Omega felt the change in the air as he was helping Jack get out of the car, and a second later he heard Hotch calmly say, "Reid, get Jack inside. Don't let him look back." There was a hint of desperation in his tone that had Reid's heart pounding from a release of adrenaline. "Jack, buddy, I'll be inside in a few minutes, okay?"

The younger Hotchner looked confused, but he took Reid's hand as they walked the short distance to the apartment's entrance. "Why can't I look back?" Jack asked.

"I think someone may have hit an animal in the parking lot," Reid lied, though he didn't know exactly what he was lying about until he opened the door to the complex and glanced over his shoulder. The sight that greeted him was what he'd been expecting when he'd heard Hotch's voice, but at the same time it wasn't.

What he'd expected was for someone to be in the parking lot, possibly with a weapon of some kind. What he hadn't expected was for that someone to be Vanessa Warren, holding a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment has finally come where I am going to be hated, for sure. I had to get my one major cliffhanger in. I'm so sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for mentions of suicide and rape.**
> 
> Were they not in the open, I would have drawn this takedown scene out a little more. Maybe someday I'll make it up to you guys. Also, screwing with canon a little bit because if I never brought a particular woman up, it'd be a major plothole. (;

Hotch stared at the brunette woman, watching as she slowly advanced towards him. He wanted to turn and ensure his son and Reid had made it into the building, but every instinct told him that was a bad idea. He could feel Reid's anxiety, but he had to assume that they'd made it inside. He trusted the younger man to do as he'd asked, but he didn't know how quickly Reid could _safely_ do it.

"Why couldn't you just listen to me?" Vanessa questioned as she finally came to a stop less than three feet away from him, effectively gaining his full attention. It wouldn't do him any good to be distracted when someone who was potentially psychotic had a gun trained on him. "Everyone's so concerned about the _poor_ Omegas and their rights. They've completely forgotten about other important issues."

"What issues, Miss Warren?" the Alpha queried, keeping his tone gentle.

The counselor snarled. "Don't patronize me, Agent Hotchner!"

He held his hands up placatingly. "I genuinely want to know. What happened to you to instill so much hatred towards Omegas? Did you lose someone?" He was fairly certain he knew the answers to those questions, but profiling her would do him no good. He needed her to tell him, to get wrapped up in her story and her delusion. She watched him silently for a long moment before finally nodding.

"My older brother," she answered softly; he could barely hear her even with his enhanced hearing. "Michael was an Alpha like you. Handsome. Intelligent. Selfless. He was in graduate school studying to be a lawyer when he met Nicholas Stafford, an Omega he foolishly fell in love with. Nicholas knew how Michael felt about him—everyone knew—and the bastard didn't care. He strung him along with empty promises and sweet words until he finally got what he wanted." Her lips twisted into a bitter smile. "Michael bonded with him. It was one-sided. And still it wasn't enough for Nicholas. He made Michael do everything for him, and then one day he didn't need Michael anymore." Her eyes glossed over in reverie, and Hotch subtly inched closer. "Michael was dead long before he killed himself. And that _whore_ of an Omega went onto a different Alpha. And then another. And another." She paused, getting lost in her thoughts before her eyes cleared and narrowed. "The fourth one was given the proper help, and Nicholas was charged with negligence and rape. He'd purposely utilized his biology against four different men, all Alphas, and he was found innocent simply because he was an Omega.

"It's gotten worse ever since these damned Omega's Rights movements started. If an Alpha were to do to an Omega what so many Omegas have done to Alphas, he would be found guilty with no extra questions asked. That's why I've taken it upon myself to seek justice for Alphas who find themselves in the same predicament as my brother. As you. I've helped so many men, Agent Hotchner. Just as I plan to help you. It was fate that brought you and I to the same restaurant this evening. I didn't even have to seek you out as I have others. I'm _meant_ to free you, to save you from yourself." Her eyes were turning wild, and Hotch knew he would have to make a move soon; he started a mental countdown. "You won't be controlled by that Omega any longer. I hate that it's come to this. You remind me so much of Michael, and the world is a better place with you in it. I just can't stand to see you suffer. Goodbye, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch moved at the same time the gun went off, taking Vanessa to the ground and causing her to lose her grip on the firearm; it skidded across the ground, out of her reach. She released an angry scream and tried to buck him off of her, arms moving wildly as she fought against him. She managed to score her nails over his left eye, leaving a sting in their wake. It was only after she also scratched his left cheek that he was able to finally pin her arms down, and even then it was only with a good deal of effort. He then proceeded to headbutt her, hissing as his vision swam. It served its purpose, however, and he felt Vanessa go limp.

"Aaron!" he heard Rossi exclaim, followed by the sounds of slamming car doors and running footsteps. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, blinking away the black spots creeping into his vision as he stumbled. He was caught around the waist as he fell forward, and he was vaguely aware of the senior profiler grunting, "Damn it, Aaron." He was pulled further into a more solid embrace, which he would have fought against if he didn't feel so weak.

"He needs to go to the hospital." The younger Alpha frowned, turning his head towards Blake so she could actually see his disappravol of her suggestion. She met his gaze challengingly, and he briefly wondered how the Bureau had managed to get their hands on two very defiant Omegas, as well as what possessed them to allow both Omegas on the same team.

The next voice that spoke had him attempting to push away from Rossi, but the older man's hold was too strong. "I called for an ambulance right after I heard the gunshot, just in case," Reid stated, moving in close enough for Hotch to ensure he and Jack were all right.

"Daddy?" the younger Hotchner queried uncertainly, his face scrunched up in confusion and concern.

He smiled at his son and reached out to ruffle his hair. "It's all right, buddy. I have to do a few things for work, but Reid will stay here with you until Aunt Jess comes, okay?"

Jack stared up at him silently for a suspended moment and then finally nodded. "Will you wake me up when you get home?"

The soft, sad question broke his heart, and he had difficulty swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. "Of course. And tomorrow night we'll bake cookies and watch a movie to make up for it." A smile curved the boy's lips, and he leaned over to hug Hotch and allow him to press a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you, buddy."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Jack replied, pulling away and securing his arms around Reid's neck instead.

The younger profiler smiled slightly. "I already called Jessica, so she should be here soon. I'll change the sheets, but I doubt she'll agree to sleep in the bed tonight. Once she's settled, I'll call Rossi and join you guys."

"Thank you," he declared earnestly, managing to smile at Reid before the Omega turned and headed back towards the building. It was only after the door closed behind both males that he finally gave in and allowed himself to be supported by the other Alpha as a wave of pain caught him off-guard, sending nausea rolling through his stomach.

"Mind helping me out, here? It's a little difficult to apply pressure to a wound _and_ keep him supported," Rossi muttered, sounding somewhat strained. He wasn't sure who the senior profiler was speaking to, but he attempted to lift his hands to help, only to have someone else's hands knocking his out of the way.

Blake's chuckle was quiet as she gently reprimanded, "Not you; don't move." She was closer than she had been a moment ago, and the throbbing at his side abated momentarily before returning almost sharply. He hissed through gritted teeth as the brunette woman murmured, "Sorry, but it has to be done."

Rossi snorted. "Don't apologize to him. He's the one who jumped at someone who was armed. He's lucky it's not worse."

Certain details fell into place as his best friend said those words. "Huh. I was shot," he mumbled almost absently, finally capable of relating how terrible he was feeling to similar instances of prior gunshot wounds. None of them had felt quite like the current one, however. He was almost groggy, his thoughts becoming slightly muddled, and the throbbing in his side was more painful than he recalled it being. Pain was good, though; it was when it started to feel numb that he knew he needed to truly worry. Plus, he wasn't sleepy or tired in the conventional sense. He didn't have the urge to take a nap, but he wanted to sit down because he felt a little weak.

The wail of sirens finally sounded at a distance, steadily growing louder. "About damn time," Rossi grumbled, and Hotch had to concur. The sooner he got to the hospital, the sooner he could come home—and, hopefully, the sooner he could hold his son and refuse to let go until the boy complained.

* * *

Somehow, perhaps through sheer determination, he and Reid managed to have their talk that evening. The Alpha would have preferred having it at home, but a private hospital room in the ER worked just as well. Rossi and Blake had left to go downstairs to the cafeteria and get something to drink. Hotch had been told he couldn't have anything just yet, but he had high hopes the senior profiler would bring him something anyway.

"So," Reid suddenly interjected into the silence before clearing his throat. "My lease isn't up for a few months. I think I could sub-let it, but I'd need someplace to put the rest of my things. We know my clothes will fit, but I have a lot more than just that."

Hotch smiled and shook his head. "I appreciate you trying to start small, but that's not really a concern that needs to be dealt with right this moment. I'm sure you've noticed I'm a bit of a minimalist, so there will be plenty of space for you to store the important things. And if for some reason there isn't, then we'll just look for a bigger place. With our combined incomes, I believe we can afford one extra room." He moved so he was sitting sideways on the bed and motioned with his hand for the younger profiler to join him. Reid hesitated but obliged, crossing the small space and sitting down beside him. "Now, what are your major concerns?" he queried, angling himself to where he could watch his Omega comfortably.

The brunette man bit down on his lower lip, hazel eyes shifting to the side in thought. "For starters, the pace. We've done things backwards since the beginning, and we've already started to keep up the trend by having me move in with you again. I was just curious how you wanted to continue."

"Whichever way you would like to," the older man answered simply. He chuckled when Reid stared at him in shock, and he gently gathered Reid's hands in his. "I love you, Spencer." He paused as he heard the other man's breath hitch, followed by the sound of him swallowing, and he gently squeezed the hands in his, earning a reassuring squeeze in return. "As long as you're with me, I don't care what we do or don't do. If all you're comfortable doing is watching a movie on separate ends of the couch, all I ask is for it to be appropriate for Jack. If you need space, tell me how long—even if you don't know, say that—and tell me if you want me to take Jack and go somewhere or if you're the one who wants to do the going. If you instigate something and decide you need us to stop partway through, all you have to do is tell me to stop. I'm not expecting anything from you, Spencer. You're choosing to live with me and my son. That's not an easy commitment to make, and I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything outside of that."

The younger man sighed and leaned forward, surprising him by pressing their foreheads together. "You do realize you are quite possibly the most selfless human being I have ever met?"

"Hm. I don't think you can quite call this selfless. I still get to have you in an emotional and intellectual capacity. Those are far more important to me than anything physical," Hotch explained, resisting the urge to nudge their noses together. "Other concerns?" he prompted gently.

"Strauss. We won't be able to keep this from her, and it's definitely against Bureau policy," Reid murmured before pulling back some. "I don't have anything to use in our favor this time."

He grinned and shook his head. "I'm not worried about her. We've already proven we can continue to work cases even if our personal lives have gone awry. If that isn't enough to satisfy her or the Director, do you honestly think the rest of our team won't do everything in their power to cause problems for them? Dave and Garcia alone should frighten them."

That brought a smile to Reid's face, and he felt his heart stutter at it. "They are rather scary when they want to be, aren't they?" the younger profiler agreed, his tone tinged with fond amusement. "Those are the most pressing matters I was concerned about. Now it's your turn."

Hotch hummed softly, debating on bringing up a topic he'd left alone for months. "It's not necessarily a concern—or at least I hope it isn't—but I couldn't help noticing that every Sunday, you disappeared for a short amount of time. I don't mind you doing it, and I don't need to know what it is you're doing, but from now on, could you at least tell me the general area you're going, in case something happens?" he inquired, smiling sheepishly. "I know I sound paranoid, but feeling that something is wrong won't help if I don't know where to start searching."

"I should have known you would notice that," Reid muttered wryly. "I really need you to keep it from the others, okay? It could be dangerous for her if everyone knows because they won't let it be, and she doesn't want our help. I've asked her seventeen times."

"Did you not listen to a word I just said?" the Alpha asked. "You can keep your secrets."

The brunette profiler made a face. "No, I'm not doing that to you. I don't want you thinking I'm hiding her for the wrong reasons, and if I don't tell you, eventually it will start to weigh on you. She already knows about this, and she even gave me permission to speak to you about it if you brought it up, so for once in your life, allow yourself to be selfish." Pressing his lips together, he nodded for the younger man to continue. "Thank you. Her name is Maeve Donovan. She's a geneticist, and we've been in contact for some time. It started as letters, and at the time she had a fiancé. However, six weeks before my heat, she became aware she had a stalker. She broke things off with her fiancé, worried he would become a target, and instead of letters, we came up with a system where I would call her on Sundays, at different times and never from the same payphone twice. I've been trying to get her to agree to let us help her find her stalker, but she's adamant about not putting anyone but herself in danger."

Hotch was silent for a moment as he mulled over what Reid had told him. "She's the one who helped you with your migraines." It wasn't a question, but his Omega nodded in affirmation. "And you're telling me all of this not only because you want me to know, but also because you think I may be able to convince her to let us find her stalker." Another nod. "All right, but only if she agrees to speak with me. We aren't blindsiding her by calling her and having me on the line when she expects you. That would frighten her unnecessarily."

"Yes, of course! Only if she wants to talk to you. Which she does, or at least she's said before that she thought you'd be interesting to speak to," Reid babbled slightly, his face breaking into a grin. "Thank you, Hotch."

"I haven't done anything yet," he retorted with a shake of his head. "Also, please don't get your hopes up. There's no guarantee she will agree; in fact it seems less likely she will if she's already said no to you seventeen times."

Reid shrugged, managing to grin wider. "I'm optimistic. You're very charming when you want to be." He sighed softly, already regretting what he'd just agreed to do because he didn't want to disappoint the other man. "Oh, and you bringing up Maeve reminded me of something we need to talk about: your habit of keeping things to yourself."

Lips twitching against a smile, he nodded sagely. "I know. I will aspire to be more open with you." The younger profiler didn't look convinced, and he widened his eyes innocently. "I promise. Obviously, I won't be able to change it overnight, so I was thinking I could do it in steps. Maybe start off writing things down on a notepad?" He couldn't help but grin when Reid pouted, wrestling one hand out of his grip and lightly shoving him.

"Sometimes you are such a jerk, Aaron Hotchner," the brunette man announced petulantly.

Hotch chuckled before gently pulling Reid closer, brushing a kiss against his temple. "I know," he agreed quietly before adding, "but when I am one, I'm your jerk."

A lovely blush colored the other man's cheeks, and hazel eyes peered up at him through dark lashes. He grinned in response and barely bit back a laugh when Reid turned his head away. "Yes, well, a jerk is still a jerk." Hotch didn't hold back his laugh that time, and he pretended he didn't see the proud smile barely curling the corners of his Omega's lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are; the moment everyone's (possibly) been waiting for! (If not, pretend it is because I stayed up late two nights in a row working on this one, and I didn't really get any sleep last night.) 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for sticking through this to the end. I hate it took me over a year to finish it, but hopefully it was worth it. You all are amazing! (Especially you, Reidemption, because there is no way I could have done this without your support, and your willingness to listen to me wail about how awful my chapters were.) Enjoy!

Reid tried to be patient and wait in the bullpen with Garcia, but both of them finally gave in and walked to the elevators. She pressed the button several times to release some anxiety and then started to mutter, "Come on, come on," under her breath as they waited for the familiar _ding!_ of the elevator. It came shortly after, and they nearly ran into a group of people waiting to get off it.

"Looks like we have a few Bureau greeters," Rossi commented, his lips quirking into a smile.

"We tried to wait, but you were taking so long we thought we'd just meet you downstairs," Garcia explained, looking as frantic as Reid felt. "You didn't call us to tell us what happened. Why didn't you call? You always call!"

Morgan stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, hey. Settle down, Mama. We just wanted to bring this news in person." He grinned as Reid turned to look at Hotch in confusion, and that was when two dark-haired people stepped around the other members of the BAU.

"Hi, Spencer," the brunette woman greeted with a warm smile. She was pretty, with friendly and intelligent brown eyes. Her hair was long, nearly to her waist, and she had bangs that fell over her forehead. Even if he hadn't known her voice, he would have known Maeve Donovan simply by her appearance.

It took him a moment to find his voice. "Maeve! You're alive!" He winced as his words registered, but she laughed softly.

"Yes, I am. So is my fiancé," she replied, gesturing to the man beside her. His hair was almost the same shade of brown as hers, and his eyes were so dark of a brown they nearly looked black. He was handsome in quite possibly the most conventional way: tall and dark. "Spencer, this is Bobby Putnam. Bobby, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. He and Aaron are the ones who convinced me to let the BAU help find my stalker."

Bobby offered a smile and a wave. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Reid. I can't thank you and Agent Hotchner enough for all of this. If you hadn't gotten her to agree to an investigation, I don't know if either one of us would still be alive."

Reid truly didn't know how to respond to that, and instead stood there as heat crept up his neck and stole into his face and ears. Hotch thankfully took pity on him and stepped up to his side. "There's no need to thank us. We were happy to help, and we're all honestly just as relieved as you are that this ended with no casualties."

"You know, from what I've heard, usually this is cause for a celebration," Blake chimed in helpfully from behind the younger Omega.

"Blake is right," JJ concurred. "We go out to eat, or we go to a bar or a club, and we celebrate another day alive."

Rossi snorted. "Or in her case you finally decide to get married."

Maeve smiled and shook her head. "I don't think we're going to get married tonight because we have a few things to work out, but I'm up for dinner. I've heard so much about all of you, and I think it'd be a shame to waste this opportunity."

"Oh, I like her," Garcia commented, garnering a few laughs.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we won't be leaving just yet. Some of us have write-ups to finish," Hotch reminded them all, and there were several groans as Reid ducked his head to hide his grin. The other profilers started filing out of the lobby area and into the bullpen as Hotch addressed the two civilians. "If you don't mind waiting a few minutes, I'm sure Reid and Garcia have already finished theirs, and they can keep you company."

Maeve shook her head and waved her hand. "Of course we don't mind. You go ahead. We'll be fine, won't we, Spencer?"

Reid's stomach knotted nervously as he glanced at the two brunettes. Letters and phone calls he could do, but talking to people in person for the first time always managed to get him in trouble. "Uh, y-yeah, absolutely. We'll be fine," he stammered, shoving his hands into his pockets and clearing his throat.

Hotch offered him a reassuring smile and gently nudged their shoulders together before excusing himself. "I promise we'll make it quick," he added over his shoulder as he entered the bullpen.

Reid looked to Garcia for help, and the blonde Beta stepped up beside him in Hotch's stead, extending her hand to Maeve. "Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia. It is so nice to meet you. Boy Wonder and Boss Man both spoke very highly of you."

"I thought that was you. I think I could distinguish each of you from his descriptions and stories. He really cares about all of you," the geneticist replied, taking Garcia's hand and shaking it. The said male in question shifted on his feet awkwardly, fighting the blush that threatened to turn his face an even darker shade of red. Maeve hesitated as they both released each other's hands, but decided to ask, "Do you think I could speak to Spencer alone for a moment? He asked me to look into something, and I finally have an answer for him."

Reid was as stunned as Garcia looked, but she recovered a lot more quickly. "Of course! I actually need to grab some things out of my office. You want to come with me, Bobby, or just wait in the bullpen? I have a pretty amazing office."

Bobby looked remotely unsure but ended up shrugging after he shared a glance with Maeve. "I'll come with you. In case you need help carrying anything," he answered, pausing in mid-step and brushing a kiss against the geneticist's cheek. She smiled brightly up at him, her face glowing in a mixture of a blush and a flush of happiness, and he seemed to relax as he followed Garcia.

The two remaining were silent for a long moment before the brunette woman declared, "So I asked around and recently someone found a way to prove when bonds are genuine." The genius profiler's head snapped up, earning a soft chuckle from Maeve. "It was difficult because what was being done to test bonds was almost always controversial, and each trial had to be explained and validated. They could only perform the experiments on couples who signed their consent in front of lawyers who ensured everything was properly detailed. The couples reserved the right to refuse to continue any testing if they ceased to feel comfortable with it. As you can imagine, that made it quite difficult to ascertain a difference, until finally someone started to notice a pattern.

"One of the trials was to take a bonded couple and cause one of them to feel a particular emotion. Sometimes it was a good one, sometimes a bad. Whenever a couple didn't undergo an experiment, it was always noted in the case studies if both people were against it, or if only one showed strong objections. It was the latter ones that caught someone's attention. In the former group the couples refused to finish the rest of the trials, but in the latter group the couples agreed to finish the rest of the trials. In fact they insisted. And each time the one who insisted they continue was the one who had objections to that trial in the first place." Maeve had started moving while she was talking, her voice and face expressing her excitement. "Don't you see, Spencer? The most common trait known about bonded couples is that they can detect each other's emotions. Even with one-sided bonds, that is still present, though—as you've heard—dimmed. If someone wants to go to great lengths to hide that their bond isn't genuine—"

"They would lie about not wanting to expose their significant other to negative emotions, and go to extreme lengths to ensure that one detail was only viewed as concern instead of outright avoidance," Reid finished for her, unable to keep from interrupting, but she didn't seem to mind. And that was when one final detail dawned on him. "So that means...?"

Maeve was nodding before he'd even made the connection. "Yes, that's exactly what it means."

* * *

The case had actually been wrapped up at a decent hour, which meant they were able to eat dinner at a respectable time. Hotch had called Jessica and informed her of the dinner plans before inviting her and Jack along. When she had protested, Reid had gotten Maeve to convince Jessica to come, and Hotch had thanked him for it, which had only made him happier than he already was. He knew it was obvious to everyone, but none of them questioned it, possibly attributing it to Maeve's safety.

Hotch didn't call him out on it until after they had put Jack to bed, with the Alpha reading the story as the younger Hotchner cuddled up between them. For the past month—ever since they'd arrested Vanessa and had started looking into her prior victims—they had fallen into a routine, for each night they weren't on a case. Reid was fairly certain he enjoyed their ritual bedtime story just as much as Jack did. There was something calming about listening to Hotch read while he alternated between watching both Hotchners. The older one purposely lowered his voice in increments while the younger one fought to stay awake, culminating in the younger falling asleep with his head pillowed against the older's arm. The sight always managed to instill warmth and happiness in his chest, though he definitely had an ample amount of the latter already.

When they entered the bedroom, he was stopped by a hand on his arm before he could even think about moving too far away from the door. "Should I be concerned?" the dark-haired man queried, quirking a brow. He sounded nervous, however, which belied the indifference of his expression.

The Omega blinked before furrowing his brows. "No. Why?"

Hotch shrugged one shoulder, clearing his throat. "You've been in an exceptionally good mood since Maeve was rescued. I've been feeling your elation second-hand all evening, and from what Garcia told me, it seemed to start during your one-on-one discussion with Maeve."

"Oh, Hotch, no, I'm not happy about her," Reid hastened to explain, grimacing when his words came out wrong. "I mean, obviously I'm happy she's alive, of course, but that's not why I'm  _this_  happy." He smiled and shook his head, reaching out to pull the older man closer so he could press teasing kisses against his lips. It didn't take long for him to coax Hotch into gentle, open-mouthed kisses that had hands tangling in his hair and tugging pleasantly at his scalp. He moaned and shifted closer, tightening his grip on Hotch as teeth nipped at his lower lip and sent pleasure tripping down his spine. "Emotional echo," he murmured against his Alpha's lips before pressing a kiss to his chin and starting to nip a path up along his jaw. "That's why." He nuzzled the sensitive skin just beneath Hotch's ear, smiling as he heard the hitch in his breath. "It's currently the only proof that a bond is genuine."

The older profiler tensed, and Reid frowned and pulled back, anxiety already starting to creep up his throat. "Why is it so hard for you to believe someone could be in love with you?" Hotch asked softly, sadly, and he was startled by a hand sliding along his jaw and settling there. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as the other man's thumb gently traced his cheekbone. "You have so many people who care about you and love you already, and you return those sentiments. What's so difficult about accepting it romantically as well, without the need for scientific proof of it?"

"Because for almost thirty-one years, no one I ever dated or attempted to date felt that strongly towards me. Feelings could have developed, but they never did. Not for either person in the relationship. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, my _boss_ has formed a one-sided bond," he explained, his voice borderline hysterical. He opened his eyes so he could meet and hold brown ones. "Bonds are still confusing, no matter how long we've been studying them. They don't always form from deep emotional attachment coupled with sex. Plenty of psychopaths have bonded with others. Cindi and Ford were bonded, even though by all rights, at least her half of the bond should have withered.

"So with all of that information pieced together, can you understand why I may be struggling with how someone like you could ever have actual feelings for someone like me? This sort of thing literally only happens in books or movies!" He was struggling to breathe through a slight wave of panic; he needed to calm down.

Hotch's forehead connected gently with his, and their noses were nudged together. "It's all right, Spencer," the older man murmured, his free hand cupping the nape of his neck and lightly squeezing. "It sounds as though we both need to work on talking to each other about important secrets, not just me." He managed a small smile and a conceding nod, but he was afraid to start talking again. Thankfully, Hotch didn't really give him the chance. "You're wrong, by the way. About things like this only happening in books or movies. If we were in one of those, we would be blissfully moving on with our lives, with no cares for any of our insecurities because those would have magically disappeared for the sake of simplicity and neat wrappings. But we're human, and both of us are still making mistakes or worrying about the other's true intentions. We've been through a lot these past few months, and there is no magical wand to simply wave and fix it. The only way we'll do that is by constantly trying to do better, by making compromises and keeping promises, and by building a proper foundation for our backwards relationship."

He stared up at Hotch in slight wonder. "How do you do that? I start to have a minor freakout, and you slowly guide me back to sanity."

The dark-haired man laughed and brushed a kiss against his lips. "It's supposed to be a secret, but I guess I could make an exception for you."

Reid hummed, pressing his own kiss to Hotch's mouth. "It would be good practice," he agreed, grinning when it caused the other man to chuckle.

"It's actually very simple." He waited borderline impatiently as Hotch pulled back a little, expression fond and loving. "Because you love me. Just as I love you. You've already done the same for me plenty of times, remember? I wouldn't have calmed down so easily for just any Omega, bond or not."

That was the moment Reid decided they had waited long enough. His heart pounding in anticipation, he pulled his Alpha into an eager, heated kiss. Hotch was hesitant and unsure, and he knew the older man was keeping a tight rein on his physical response; it only firmed his resolve. "Don't," he ordered, biting at Hotch's lower lip before soothing the sting with his tongue. "I want this. I want you." He shifted until his half-hard cock was pressed into Hotch's hip, earning a broken groan before he was kissed in earnest.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked fervently, brown eyes dark and pupils slowly dilating. He smiled and nodded, nipping his chin. "I need to know the limits, Spencer."

Reid hummed and nuzzled his Alpha's jaw. "Well, I don't think we're quite ready for any of the hard stuff," he teased as he nudged his nose under Hotch's jaw, aiming for the sensitive skin beneath his ear. There was a playful warning growl in response to his words, showing they weren't appreciated. "But otherwise, nothing. You can do almost anything you want, as long as you've marked and knotted me." Hotch stilled against him, and he smirked as he teased the patch of sensitive skin underneath his teeth. He made a noise of protest when he was pulled back, but he cut it short at the look on Hotch's face. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his hole coating with his slick, and he briefly wondered if he'd pressed his Alpha too far.

"I'm going to disrobe and grab a towel. You can either be naked when I get back, or I can help you out of your clothes. Your decision," Hotch declared, his voice rough and low, causing his skin to prickle with desire. He swallowed roughly, staring after the dark-haired man until the bathroom door shut behind him, and then he realized he hadn't been given a choice of whether or not _he_ could help _Hotch_ undress. He almost opened his mouth to ask why that was when he decided it didn't matter. There would be a chance for that at a different time; in the meantime he had his own choice to make.

It didn't take him long to decide. He crossed the room to the bed and folded down the sheets before he sat on the side, his legs hanging down. He had yet to have the full experience of someone else undressing him, even though Hotch had almost done it once before. There had been an intimacy to it that he was craving, and he was determined to have it.

He wasn't entirely certain he'd made the correct decision until Hotch came out of the bathroom and his steps faltered. Reid licked his lips as he drank in the sight of his Alpha, comfortable in his nakedness in a way that warmed him. If he ever had reason to question Hotch's trust in him, he would think back on moments like that to eradicate any doubt. It was difficult to be exposed in such a way, and it was simply one more expression of love that he was determined to prove he deserved.

Hotch crossed the room in a few strides and placed the folded towel on the nightstand before slowly dropping to his knees. Reid's heart was in his throat as his shoes were carefully untied and removed, set aside in a uniformed way against the wall. He shivered as warm fingers tickled his calf as they slipped between his sock and his skin, and the soft slide of fingers down his calf sent little shocks of pleasure straight to his cock. He felt slightly embarrassed as he realized his breath was coming in harsh pants, and Hotch hadn't even finished taking off both his socks. 

He jumped when he felt something brush his ankle, and his gaze refocused on his Alpha as the older profiler's tongue swiped against it. He gently tugged his leg in a silent request for it to be released, and Hotch obliged. Their silence continued as hands instead moved to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. "Stand," the dark-haired man ordered quietly, his voice hoarse. Reid quickly did as requested, swallowing thickly as his pants were tugged off. He whined when Hotch took the time to fold them, pouting when a small smirk was sent his way. He received a nip to his thigh for his petulance, and he gasped sharply, his hands going to Hotch's head instinctively for support.

The smirk became more pronounced, dark brown eyes glinting mischievously, and the Omega had barely managed to get out, "Hotch," in a warning tone when the older man mouthed at his cock over his underwear. He hissed, his fingers tightening in dark locks, and then he nearly stumbled as the moan that action produced vibrated over his still-clothed cock and caused his hole to produce more slick. Hotch sucked gently, causing the fabric to shift against his sensitive skin, and he couldn't quite decide if he wanted to stop him or encourage him. The threat of possible chafing entered his mind almost immediately, however, when the cloth rubbed against his skin again in a more uncomfortable way, and his decision was made. " _Hotch_ ," he pleaded, hoping the other man understood, and whined deep in his throat.

His Alpha stopped and instead gently extricated him from his underwear, slipping it down his legs and tossing it aside without the care he'd shown to his other clothing. He didn't have the chance to be concerned about it, however, because Hotch suddenly stood, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall back on the bed in a sitting position. The buttons on his shirt were deftly taken care of, and within seconds both his shirt and undershirt were lying haphazardly on the floor. His protest was muffled by hot, insistent lips on his, and he allowed himself to be distracted by it, shifting impatiently only when Hotch's tongue made teasing swipes past his lips before retreating.

"Lie down," the older man breathed against his lips, sucking on the lower one before taking a step back. Reid didn't hesitate, pulling his legs up onto the bed and turning so his head was resting on a pillow, his legs spread but bent at the knee with his feet planted on the mattress. He swallowed nervously as Hotch stood there watching him, but he settled when the dark-haired profiler moved to the foot of the bed and climbed onto it, moving in between his legs and leaning over him to brush a soft, breath-taking kiss against his lips. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, Spencer." The words were whispered fervently, and he had to blink back tears at the raw honesty in Hotch's tone. There was another gentle press of lips on his before those lips mapped their way down his neck and chest, stopping at his waist. He lifted his head to meet dark brown eyes, an action that proved futile when his head dropped back down onto the pillow as Hotch's tongue curled around the head of his cock.

He barely pressed his hand over his mouth in time to muffle a cry as tight, wet heat surrounded him. Warm weight over his waist kept his hips from bucking into it, and he could barely breathe as Hotch sucked at him, the feeling so much more intense than he was used to. His skin felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't think, just feel. It almost reminded him of his heat, just without the edge of total desperation.

Reid made a choking noise as his Alpha lifted his head, once again uncertain of what he wanted. There were so many possibilities, and he couldn't get a proper grasp on what currently sounded like the best option. His breath stilled in his lungs when he felt a finger press between the cheeks of his ass, teasing the rim of his slick hole. He canted his hips in a silent plea as he fought to make his lungs work again, and he could have sobbed when it was granted as Hotch's finger slipped inside him. He was just vaguely aware of movement, and then he was capable of meeting dark brown eyes without straining his neck. "Hotch," he gasped as a second finger pressed in beside the first, and his own hands sought purchase on the older man's shoulders as they started a slow thrust.

"Aaron," Hotch corrected, mouthing at his jaw. "My name isn't Hotch right now, Spencer. It's Aaron."

It took Reid a moment to comprehend what was being requested of him, even though it was straightforward enough. But how the hell did Hotch expect him to _think_ with all of the external stimuli? "A-Aaron," he stuttered breathlessly, biting down on his lower lip to stifle a shout as a third finger entered him in reward. He felt more than heard Hotch's chest rumble contentedly, and he was quite certain he sobbed when he felt teeth at his neck. "Please, _Aaron_ ," he whimpered. 

His Alpha smiled against his neck and murmured, "Good Omega," which was not what he'd wanted, even if he did preen slightly at the praise. He growled frustratedly when Hotch's fingers were pulled out of him, and he very nearly snarled when the older man had the audacity to chuckle. But then he felt the head of Hotch's cock slowly breaching his hole, and he pushed the slight to the back of his mind to be dealt with after. He keened softly as he was filled, the burn of the stretch lost in the waves of heat that swamped him. Reid had never believed in the prospect of true mates, but that conviction was wavering; none of his sexual activities with prior partners had ever felt like this. His need was almost all-consuming, and very close to the want that flooded through him during a heat.

His attention was drawn back to Hotch as the other man suddenly moved, pulling out before thrusting back in at the exact moment teeth pierced his neck.

Reid felt his mind shatter.

When he came to, his Alpha was groggily blinking awake as well. He shifted slightly, causing them both to hiss as it pulled on Hotch's knot. There was an odd undercurrent of pleasure with it that caused him to furrow his brows, and he heard Hotch inhale sharply at the same moment he felt shock that certainly wasn't his own. Hazel and brown met and held, both wide and searching, and then Hotch was grinning, his enthusiasm leaking through their bond and causing Reid to smile as well. "You could have warned me it was like that, you know," he muttered sourly, though he was far too happy for it to fool his mate.

"I didn't know it would be. That particular reaction didn't happen with Haley," Hotch murmured, shifting so they were turned on their sides and somehow managing to pull him in closer. He hummed softly and nestled his face in the crook of Hotch's neck, relishing all the warm emotions filtering through their bond. A hand gently threaded through his hair, and he expressed his contentment by sharing it with the other man. "I should have known you would be able to manipulate it so quickly. How many books have you read?"

"Seven," Reid answered promptly with a grin. "I'm sure I'll find a reason to hate it soon, but right now I can't possibly understand why anyone would want to give this up. It makes me feel safe. Secure. Loved." He could feel his Alpha echo the sentiment by pressing a kiss to his head.

"This actually feels different than my bond with Haley. I'm not sure how to explain why, though. It simply is," Hotch commented, and he could tell the older man was mulling it over.

He sighed before smiling fondly, knowing his mate would feel it even though he couldn't see it. "Aaron, no two bonds are going to be the same. You're a different person than you were back then, and I'm not Haley. Whatever differences are there? They're normal. It doesn't mean you loved her any less, or that you love me any less." The gratitude that embraced him meant more than any words could ever convey.

They were silent for a long moment, and Reid found himself staring at the unmarked skin of Hotch's neck before Hotch finally prompted, "I can feel your trepidation. You want to do something."

"Has anyone ever marked you?" he blurted, feeling his face flush. His embarrassment was entirely unnecessary because heat suddenly swamped him through their bond.

"No," Hotch answered almost breathlessly.

Reid felt his own breath catch in his lungs before he cleared his throat. "Do you want someone to?"

His Alpha's groan of, " _God, yes_ ," had his skin prickling with desire, and it took several minutes for them to both come down from the high that resulted from his bite. They were able to separate by that point, and it took them a few more minutes to get cleaned up, but soon they were back on the bed, with Reid curled up against Hotch's chest.

"Aaron?" he inquired when he could feel him starting to drift off. The gentle squeeze at his waist prompted him to continue. "I love you."

The reaction was instantaneous, and he himself was giddy at the revelation. He felt his mate's reply before he heard it. "I love you, too, Spencer."

And for the first time, neither of them had to wonder. They simply knew.


End file.
